


Darkness, Inescapable

by Stella1066



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, New Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Romance, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, vinnie t for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 45,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella1066/pseuds/Stella1066
Summary: A darkness has always haunted Zelda Spellman, even in her sweetest dreams it was lurking, a darkness inescapablePost Season Three, perhaps a version of Season FourThe Order of Hecate must stand together if they wish to survive for alone they will fallCompleted
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman & Vinegar Tom
Comments: 128
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness is coming, Darkness inescapable.

Zelda shot upright breathing heavily, legs tangled in the sheets of her bed. The words echoing in her mind

 _Darkness inescapable_.

She groped blindly for the bedside light and in her haste knocked it from its perch and sent it crashing to the floor with a loud bang.

_Fuck_

She swang her legs over the side of the bed.

_Calm down, calm down, just a dream_

On shaky legs Zelda crossed the room and slammed on the light switch near the door turning back around to face the room, to face what evil had come to claim her. The room was empty, no one, nothing lurking, nothing. Just her. Not even her sister. Just two empty beds.

_Hilda_

Tucked in bed down the hall, curled up with her ghastly fiance no doubt. But safe. Yes they were safe, all the Spellmans safe under the same roof

_For now_

Zelda leaned back against the door and exhaled heavily. No more sleep would come tonight. Wrapping her robe around her, she made her way out into the darkness of the hallway and had only taken a few steps when she crashed into something, jumping back with a surprised yelp and a spell on her lips when a male voice stopped her

"Are you alright? I heard a bang" the voice asked reaching out tentatively as if to steady her

Zelda sighed in relief, well almost 'Dr Dracula, I see you don't in fact wear your cape to bed. How disappointing'

Cerberus half smiled 'Yes ah no well sorry to disappoint” “What are you doing out here lurking about anyway?" Zelda asked as she side stepped out of Cerberus’s immediate space

'I was just in the bathroom' he replied moving closer to the wall sensing Zelda needed her space ' are you alright?'

'Good night' Zelda replied moving past him in the hallway Cerberus watched her disappear around the corner and wondered he if should go after her, remembering the fear that had been in her eyes when they had crashed into each other, he'd admit he was more than slightly intimidated by the older Spellman sister and didn't want to risk rising her ire, he stayed a moment longer before he turned to return to his bed.

Zelda made her way through the dark house and into the kitchen switching the light on as she entered, glancing sideways to Vinegar Tom who ,ever faithful, laid in his basket

_Where else would he be? Chasing Salem up the stairs?_

She smiled sadly at the thought _Poor Tom I miss you_

Straightening she made her way to the table where half a bottle of scotch still sat from her nightcap, clearly it hadn't done the job she thought as she poured her self 2 fingers into a glass. Taking the bottle and her pack of cigarettes Zelda made her to the sitting room, if she was going to be up for the rest of the night she might as well be comfortable. With a flick of her wrist the fire place sprung to life as she settled on the lounge leaning her head back while lighting her smoke.

_Scared out of her own bed, the formidable Zelda Spellman herself. Jumping at shadows in the dark_

Zelda emptied her glass in one swig. She remembered a time when she brought the darkness.

_Darkness inescapable_

Something was coming for them, Marie had warned her.

_How can I prepare for battle when I don't even know what I am fighting_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The poverty of being unwanted, unloved and uncared for is the greatest poverty'- Mother Theresa

The first rays of sunlight were just peaking over the trees when Hilda shuffled into the kitchen ready to start breakfast for her family. She smiled at the thought. Everyone she loved the most in the world under one roof, how lucky can a witch get, its then she noticed the stove was already lit and the smell of freshly brewed coffee hung in the air. That's odd she thought Zelda wouldn't even be awake let alone up and about,

'Morning Sister"

Speak of the angel

"Morning Zelds" turning to see her older sister fully dressed and ready to go for the day "You're up and at it early, everything alright?" Hilda asked

"Why wouldn't it be?" Zelda asked turning on her heel to stare down her younger sister

"No, no reason just odd seeing you this early is all" Hilda replied laughing slightly, noticing the dark circles under Zelda's eyes despite the heavy make up

"What? I can't get up before you?, honestly sister am I a child to be tethered to my bed until called for breakfast" Zelda snapped bracing her hands on the counter. Hilda eyed her sister, there was obviously something wrong

"sure you're OK?"

"OK? yes! everything is OK. What could possibly not be OK about the current situation we find ourselves in?"

Hilda took a deep breath, ready to deal with sisters mood, pointing towards the stove "How about I make you some waffles hhmmm? Lots of maple syrup YUMMY! Your favorite"

"Oh yes that'd make everything OK wouldn't it? Fucking waffles" Zelda replied snatching up her cigarette pack from the table and stomping towards the front door as Hilda hurried after

"Zelda! Wait a minute"

Zelda stopped to pick her coat from the rack in the entry hall "I'm going to the Academy"

Hilda reached for her sisters arm stopping her from leaving. The two sisters stared at each other, Hilda studying Zelda's face, ignoring the fact she could smell alcohol on her sisters breath, "Alright then, have a good day, I'll see you later this afternoon" releasing her arm Zelda shrugged on her coat and slammed the door as she left.

Hilda frowned. Her sister hadn't slept last night that much was obvious but how many nights before had sleep eluded her? How much had she been drinking? Why had she only noticed this now. Wait! Shit! was Zelda taking the car? Hilda rushed to open the door and sighed in relief when she spotted her sister stomping down the garden path that lead into the woods

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Zelda had just left the perimeters of the Spellman property when she lit what felt like her 20th cigarette of the day. She felt guilty for snapping at Hilda, she hadn't done anything wrong 

  
_Why am I always such an asshole. No wonder I'll be alone soon_. 

  
Having made her way through the woods Zelda could feel the wards of the Academy letting her pass, she realized then she was sweating, she must of set quite the pace.

  
_or its the scotch working its way out_

  
It was then she heard a crack of a twig coming from the forest to her left and footsteps, soft but getting closer. Zelda scanned the tree line, she could just make out a shadow peering out from behind a tree in the distance when another, much closer sound made her turn around and for the second time that day had her stumble in surprise with a defensive spell just about to fly from her mouth

"Bonjour ma cherie" 

  
"Salut mon amie" Zelda replied turning her head back to the trees

  
_nothing, just a trick of the light_

  
"I didn't mean to startle you" Marie reached out to take Zeldas hand laying a gentle kiss on her palm and turning the older witch to face her "hhmmm you are early today patronne, I haven't yet collected the flowers for your office" Zelda turned her hand to run it up Maries arm leaving it to rest on her shoulder.

  
Zelda smiled "I'm not your boss" she let her fingers play with the hair that had come loose from Maries head scarf closing the distance between them. Marie bit her lip "and I hope we are more than just friends cherie" as she closed the distance completely to kiss her. The kiss was soft but lingering, Marie felt Zelda smile into it "It is a fantastique morning, oui?" Marie asked pulling away slightly before recapturing Zeldas lips, Marie tightened her grip on Zeldas hips when she felt her tongue slip into her mouth, Zelda sighed happily, burying her hand further into Marie's hair, 

  
_perhaps she should get to work this early more often_

  
The happy shouts of children made Zelda jump away, smoothing her hair down and turning towards the noise  
"Detends toi, ma cherie. Its just the children collecting herbs with Gryla, they do it every morning" Marie hummed pulling Zelda back towards her, resting her forehead against Zeldas "Quel est le probleme?" 

Zelda closed her eyes breathing in the scent of sandalwood and jasmine that so uniquely belonged to the Voodoo priestess 

  
_Darkness is coming, Darkness inescapable_

  
Zelda pressed her lips back onto Maries in hopes of continuing, Marie hummed into Zeldas lips "non, not until you tell me whats wrong" reaching down to take hold of both of Zelda's hand "parlez-moi" Marie smiled at Zelda, its ok she thought you can tell me I just want to help.

  
Zelda took a step back pulling her hands away to run them down the front of her dress, Marie observed her, picking up on the nervous habit and the look of insecurity that passed crossed Zelda's face. She's going to run away Marie thought lock herself in her office and pour over ancient texts looking for a solution to the myriad of problems they were facing until her sister came to take her home. Well not today ma cherie. Marie held her hand out "Come, let us go and pick the flowers together then we can have breakfast with the children, oui?" 

  
Zelda pursed her lips , she had work to do she couldn't just leave it to prance around the woods picking flowers,

  
_Go with her, you've got time_

  
"Good morning love birds" Gryla's voice cut thru the silence as both women turned to look in that direction. Gryla was standing at the edge of a small clearing with four or five of the Academy's younger children behind her, 

  
_children who are orphans now, children you are responsible for, children who would perhaps never know a happy home._

  
Zelda cleared her throat "Good morning Sister Gryla, Good morning children" a happy chorus of "Good morning Sister Zelda" followed as the children run towards Marie "Bonjour mes enfants, have you had fun this morning? she asked with a kindness in her voice that Zelda could never quite master

"Will you come with us? Gryla is taking us to the river to see the turtle that Sycorax has" the oldest of the group asked, Thomas a dark haired boy with rosy cheeks, nearly bouncing off the ground with excitement.

  
"a tortue!" Marie exclaimed "how very exciting" reaching out to take the offered hand of a blonde headed girl named Beatrix. "

  
"A turtle?" Zelda asked making a confused face "what type of turtle?" the children fell silent, unsure if Zelda would approve.   
"Well ma rousse, you will have to come and see" Marie answered with a smile that made Zelda's heart skip a beat. "Yes please come with us Sister Zelda" a small voice asked, hands clutching onto Zeldas skirt. She looked down to see the youngest of the Academy's children, a red headed girl of four years named Estelle. Zelda had gone to school with her Father, you could almost say they had been friends. 

_They are all dead now, killed by your husband and you couldn't save them_

  
Zelda shook her head to clear it of those thoughts and watched as Estelle's face fell thinking that Zelda would not come with them to the river. “Will you show me the way little one?" she asked reaching down to take her hand. Cheers erupted from the small group as the children run back towards Gryla towing Marie behind. Zelda and Estelle followed at a slightly slower pace, "Have you seen this turtle before Estelle?' she asked looking down at the girl with messy braids and freckles splattered across her nose "No, not yet but Thomas says its a magical one" the girl answered wiping her arm across her nose 

  
_A magical turtle? well I have to see this_

  
"Come on Spellman keep up" Gryla called from the front of the group   
"Oui Spellman keep up" Marie laughed turning to wink at Zelda which in turn caused Zelda to pick up her pace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies my French is a bit rusty
> 
> Bonjour ma cherie - good morning my darling  
> Salut mon amie-hello my friend  
> patronne- boss  
> fantastique- fantastic  
> oui- yes  
> Detends toi, ma cherie- relax my darling  
> Quel est le probleme- whats the problem  
> non-no  
> parle-moi-talk to me  
> tortue- turtle  
> Bonjour mes enfants- Good morning my children  
> ma rousse-my redhead


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hold that religion and faith are two different things- Pat Buckley

Turns out the magical turtle had been nothing more than a overgrown blandings turtle that Sycorax had nursed back to health after an unfortunate run in with a car. It astounded Zelda that the hedge witches were always so kind to the children

_Not just the children_

If she was completely honest the hedge witches were kind and eager to teach every member of their fledgling coven. kindness perhaps not deserved she thought

_We casted them out, made up lies about them and for what?_

They stood firm when the world was falling down around them and Zelda had no doubt they would do it again

_to live or to die as one_

Her train of thought was interrupted by the bell, signaling that breakfast was about to be served

"Come children let us pray" Zelda said walking to the front of the mess hall surveying the faces as she went, she spotted Prudence standing by herself looking completely lost without her sisters flanking her

_I need to talk with the poor girl_

It occurred to her then that she was in fact the only family Prudence had left. One sister dead, another insane, twin siblings lost to them both and a father who would possibly destroy them all

_Faustus fucking Blackwood_

Zelda turned to face the room

_there is not enough of us_

"On this day, I give you praise and honour. I thank you for all that you have done, all that you are doing and all that you may do. May your touches ever shine bright upon my path and life. Thank you, Mother Hecate. Goddess of sky, land and sea. All hail Hecate"

"Hail Hecate" a chorus of voices echoed back at her, Zelda nodded with a tight smile and made a quick line to the door as the noise of breakfast being served started to fill the room. She noticed Nicholas making his way to a table with Prudence and gave them, what she hoped, was a genuine smile when they looked her way.

_That's awkward_

Once out of the mess hall Zelda lit a cigarette and made her way to library, she needed to speak with her nephew

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"We would know if it's been released surely" Zelda said handing her nephew a cup of coffee 

"I don't know, I'm assuming yes but who knows. The sources I have found are limited at best" Ambrose answered taking a sip of his drink "I have however come up with a way we could possibly track it" he added handing a piece paper to his Aunt

"A weather vane?" Zelda questioned with a raised eye brow

'Yes but not a normal one Aunty, one that has been tweaked to look especially for atmospheric changes" Ambrose explained taking the sheet of paper back 'We know the thing in the time egg is called the void right?  
"right" Zelda answered spinning her rings on her fingers  
"Well what is a void? it's a space right? something empty in between things" Ambrose said demonstrating with both hands showing the space "This thing is going to be able to fly, so it's going to be in the atmosphere and when it is its going to create a?" he pointed to his Aunt to finish his sentence

  
"A void... So what do we do when this weather vane of yours starts crowing like a demented rooster? Zelda asked sitting down on the opposite side of the desk that Ambrose had claimed, her nephew chuckled "Well that is the million dollar question Aunty Zee, I'm still none the wiser how we destroy the thing"

  
Zelda rolled her shoulders, looking at her nephew "we'll keep looking until we do find a way, hopefully my psychotic husband thinks better and doesn't bring doom down on us all"  
Ambrose gave his Aunt a sad smile "speaking of....still no luck with getting a track on him or Agatha. I spoke with Mambo Marie about using the same blood magic as last time to track him"

the thought of the Voodoo Priestess made Zelda smile

"which we did, with Prudence of course, buuuuuuuut nothing'

"nothing?" Zelda question " how is that possible? blood magic can not be fooled" Zelda stood again pacing the small area that Ambrose had holed himself up in for the better part of the last 2 weeks since they had defeated the pagans and their green man

  
_two weeks? is that all its been?_

  
"indeed...but he's not dead. that we know. Something is blocking it, something very powerful' Ambrose added studying his Aunt. She looks as exhausted as I feel he thought he needed to help her

"Did Marie have any idea what that could be?"   
Ambrose smiled at the way his Aunt said Maries name   
"according to her the only power capable of blocking a spell like that is divinity"

  
_A divine power? that's just fucking great"_

  
"Well Faustus, despite what he himself may think, is certainly not divine. So who is helping him? Zelda asked more so to herself while lighting yet another cigarette  
"I'm guessing Satan but why I don't know" Ambrose answered reaching for his Aunts pack to get himself a cigarette "who knows what deal the two of them done when holed up inside of each other" he added exhaling his first drag "also no luck either on the Book of the Beast subject, as of right now Satan still owns our souls" 

  
Zelda looked up at the roof which still bore the mark of a pentagon and took a drag of her smoke

  
_The devil always gets his pound of flesh_

  
"And that concludes my 6 point presentation on how royally screwed we are" Ambrose finished standing up to approach his Aunt, who laughed at the last statement

  
"Well my dearest boy, next time I would like a slide show" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way to get started is to quit talking and begin doing- Walt Disney

"Morning Aunty"

Zelda looked up from the scroll she was studying on her desk "Sabrina. I wasn't expecting to see you here so early" Zelda greeted her niece while straightening in her chair

"I'm dropping off your lunch from Aunt Hilda" Sabrina explained lifting her hand slightly to show the brown paper bag "One for Ambrose too but I couldn't find him in the library, have you seen him?" she asked walking up to the desk to set one of the bags down. Zelda stared at the bag, she knew where her nephew was but she also knew who was with him. She wanted to spare her niece the pain of seeing her ex boyfriend.

"You can leave his here as well if you like, he's outside somewhere" Zelda answered motioning towards the window 

"Oh...OK. Where is he? I need to talk to him too" her niece replied placing the other bag on the desk

_Building a weather vane to track the terror that might come out of the egg that my husband is running around_ _with_

"Not sure, why? can't it wait until tonight? she answered reaching for the bag marked 'Z' and looking inside

"Yeah I suppose...." Sabrina stood looking at her Aunt "He's with Nick isn't he?

Zelda's head snapped up at that "its OK Aunty, really its fine" Zelda smiled at her niece "They are working on some potent spells, they need to focus. That's all" she stood up from her chair and made her way around to her niece "How are you? really? she asked cupping Sabrina's face with her hand and running her thumb over her cheek Sabrina smiled "I'm fine, honestly I am. I mean yeah it sucks how it all turned out but we have bigger things to worry about right? she answered taking a hold of Zeldas hand resting on her cheek "Is there something I can do to help?"

Zelda squeezed the girls hand "We need to find as much information as we can about this Eldritch Terror named the void, your cousin and I are at a dead end" she answered looking back to the pile of books and scrolls on her desk. Sabrina followed her Aunt's gaze "Have you tried google?" Sabrina asked with a expectant look "leave it with me Aunt Zee, I'll find out everything we need to know" she finished by pulling her Aunt into a tight hug "I'll see you later"

Zelda watched her niece walk through the door

_Google? these are indeed strange times_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Success is not final; failure is not fatal: It is the courage to continue that counts-Winston Churchill
> 
> WARNING: there is a little implied rape in this one, it's right at the end so easy too skip over if needed.

Zelda had only just returned to her office after leading the lunch time prayers when her nephew and Nicholas walked in, covered in soot and humming with magic

"Good news Aunty! I do believe that young Nicky and I have come up with a way to track "the void" Ambrose announced walking to the side table and pouring himself a glass of water "bad news is it won't be ready until tomorrow at least, we need to let the spells really take hold. There's obviously a tracking spell but Nick came up with the idea of adding an invisibility spell so it doesn't know its being watched" he concluded handing a glass of water to Nick

"Ambrose also came up with the idea of adding a tethering spell to the Academy so when or if it picks up on any changes, we will all be summoned back here so we can track it together and hopefully have the element of surprise" Nick added nodding at Ambrose who nodded in return

"Well aren't you two just an orgy of mutual congratulations" Zelda quipped pouring her self a scotch and lighting a cigarette, offering both to the boys in her office with a wave of her hand "I also have some new developments" she added taking a drag from her cigarette while bending down to pick up the lunch bags Sabrina had left for her and Ambrose, placing them on the desk.

Ambrose and Nick shared a confused glance

"NO! not this, this is lunch for you both from Hilda..what I was saying was, these Eldritch terrors are inter dimensional, which we already knew but when they are released they answer to their master, which we assume will be Faustus, and are given a purpose which again we will assume that will be to destroy us....."

"Uplifting news Aunty" her nephew interrupted. Zelda shot him a stern look before continuing "If it's sole purpose is to destroy us then we can use that to set a trap and send it back to the abyss from which it came"

"And how do we that?" Nick asked taking a seat in front of her desk "We create our own void" Zelda answered leaning back in her chair

_like that's going to so bloody easy_

"annnnnnd how do you suppose we do that? that...that takes a lot of power...a lot of joint power Aunty. I don't know if we have enough" Ambrose said sitting down on the small couch in front of the fire place

Silence fell across the room.

Just as Nick opened his mouth to speak and gentle tap on the door drew their attention "Bonjour? I hope I am not interrupting" Marie asked standing in the door with a bunch of flowers in her hand looking unsure if she should enter

"Of course not, please come in" Zelda answered standing from her seat and picking up the lunch bags to hand to the boys currently in her office "We were just telling Aunty Zee about the weather vane" Ambrose told Marie as the women made her way towards Zelda

"Ah I see, it is a fine piece of work cherie, vous serez impressionne" she said looking at Nick "Flowers for my High Priestess" Marie continued with a smile handing the bunch to Zelda, letting her fingers linger on Zeldas hand. Zelda smiled at her "Thank you ma douce" she replied quietly hoping only Marie would hear, as the boys were both occupied looking in their lunch bags

"UMMM Mambo Marie?" Ambrose started clearing his throat "I, um, was saying earlier to Aunt Zee about the blocking spell............with Blackwood" he continued, observing his Aunt's interaction with Marie

"Oui, it comes from divine right. But I am working on a way that we could, how do you say? passez outre. I just need a certain ingredient to complete my potion." Marie answered letting go of Zelda's hand and turning towards Ambrose

"What do you need? Surely we can find it" Zelda said placing the flowers on her desk and avoiding eye contact with Nick who was looking at her with amused eyes

"Oui you can help me, I know where to get it and was hoping you would come with me?" Marie asked looking down at Zelda who had sat back down behind her desk

"What do you need?" Ambrose asked in between mouth fulls of the sandwich he was inhaling "Ambrose! Honestly! It's like you were raised with pigs. Close your mouth when you eat" Zelda scolded her nephew. Marie laughed "Don't be too hard on him ma cherie, boys will be boys"

Nick laughed while standing "Thanks for lunch Sister Zelda but I think this is my que to leave"

Ambrose stood as well, shaking the crumbs from the sandwich off his shirt much to the annoyance of his Aunt "let me know if you need anything Aunty otherwise I'll see you at home" he fare welled them both following Nick out of her office, Marie watched them leave with a smile

"He is strong just like his Aunt" she observed before bending down to kiss said Aunt lightly on the cheek while taking hold of her hand "Will you come with me? The fresh air would be nice,oui?

"Where are we going?" Zelda asked looking up at Marie who was leaning on her desk, playing with Zelda's fingers

"On an adventure" Marie laughed pulling her up from her chair

"We are not going to see another turtle are we?" Zelda sighed while reaching for her cigarettes before allowing her self to pulled away by her voodoo priestess

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Blue phlox? Hilda would have some I am sure" Zelda said while lighting yet another cigarette as she and Marie made their way across the back lot of the Academy heading for the open fields that lay just beyond a tall line of trees.  
"No doubt ma rousse but the one I require needs to be wild and fresh" Marie countered reaching for Zelda's hand "It's alright no one can see us" she added noticing Zelda's reluctance to take her offered hand  
"It's not that, it's just............." she paused unsure of how to continue  
"You are used to being strong and fear if people see a slightly softer side of you than you will appear weak" Marie answered with nothing but kindness and understanding while taking a hold of Zelda's hand "or is it that you do not wish to hold MY hand" she added with a sparkle in her eye.   
Zelda squeezed the hand that had found its way in to her own "something like that' 

  
**"Come wife" he said while holding out his hand "It's time for bed"**  
**Zelda reached out automatically to take his hand "Yes husband"**  
**"That's a pretty dress , much better than all black, wouldn't you agree?"**  
**"Yes husband"**  
**"Good. Why don't you take it off and show your husband what a good wife you are" he moved closer to her**

  
**silence**

**"I said take off your dress" reaching for her and moving the straps of the dress off her shoulders**  
**"Husband?" she looked at him with wide eyes**  
_**please not again** _  
**He stopped. He's eyes softening. He ran his hand gently across her cheek," Zee" he breathed into her. Then he blinked, eyes hard and dark again**  
**"On the bed" he said pushing her roughly towards it**  
**"Open your legs" he demanded undoing his belt**

"Zelda?"

"Zelda, What's wrong?" she heard Marie's voice but couldn't focus "It's alright ma cherie....sshhhhhh it's alright" she realised then that she was on the verge of hyperventilating "just breathe"

_focus on her_

c'est d'accord. come back to me"

  
Zelda slowly registered the soothing hand running up and down her back and took a shaky breathe to try and steady herself  
"pardonnez-moi, ce n'est qu'un souvenir" she managed to get out looking at Marie  
"there is nothing to forgive" Marie said tucking a stray hair behind her ear "you are safe with me cherie" "I know" she answered with a tight smile "I know" she repeated 

The two women stood in silence, listening to the nature that surrounded them

  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Marie asked eyeing her companion with concern  
"No" she paused "not yet" Zelda gripped Maries hand and continued their walk towards the open fields

  
_fresh air would do you good_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oui-yes  
> ma cherie-my darling  
> cherie-darling  
> vous serez impressionne- you would be impressed  
> ma douce- my sweet  
> passez outre- over ride  
> ma rousse- my redhead  
> c'est d'accord-it's alright  
> pardonnez-moi, ce n'est qu'un souvenir- Forgive me, it's just a memory
> 
> Sorry I was having trouble with editing this one so it might look a bit jumpy, let me know


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if I knew that tomorrow the world would go to pieces, I would still plant my apple tree: Martin Luther

"Has anyone seen Zelda?" Hilda asked pulling a loaf of bread out of the oven.

"Not since this morning" Sabrina answered absently, sitting at the kitchen table writing notes down form her laptop

"It's getting late, I'm getting worried, she's not at the Academy and hasn't taken her blasted witching board with her" Hilda replied putting the bread on the counter with a bit too much force making Sabrina jump "I'm sure she's alright Aunty. Probably lost track of time" Sabrina tried to reassure her just as Ambrose walked into the kitchen

"Evening Family" Ambrose sat at the table next to Sabrina "what are you doing cous? he asked looking at the notes beside her, still focused on the computer screen in front of her she answered "Trying to help Aunt Zee"

"It'd be a lot easier to help her if we knew where she bloody was" Hilda exclaimed looking at her family sitting at the table "What? Ambrose looked up at his Aunt "She's with Mambo Marie, gone looking for something for a potion"

"Well she could of let us know with everything that has been happening" Hilda said sitting down opposite her nephew at the table and looked at Sabrina "Found anything useful love?" With a sigh Sabrina stretched her arms above her head "I'm not sure, maybe"

"and what problem were you trying to solve cousin" Ambrose asked looking at his cousin with pointed look "one at a time dude" she answered frowning and shaking her head slightly. Hilda looked at them "what are you two up too?

The younger Spellmans were saved from answering by the sound of the front door opening and the voice of their eldest Aunt flowing into the house

"Oh Praise Sat, I mean Hecate or who ever we praise these days" Hilda jumped up from the table walking out of the kitchen to met her sister "So cous I may have a job for you" Ambrose told Sabrina "or for one of you" he added with humorless smile

"Yeah, what?" the younger witch answered "will it help with the shit show that is our lives lately?"

"That's enough of that Sabrina" Zelda's voice rang out from door way as she entered into kitchen followed by Mambo Marie and Hilda

_shit show, she's not wrong_

"Bonsoir a tous" Marie greeted following Zelda into kitchen

"Mambo Marie!" Sabrina exclaimed "I didn't know you were coming for dinner" the girl greeted her with a happy smile

"either did I" muttered Hilda under her breathe walking over to the bench to start the last touches of dinner

"what are differing about sister" Zelda asked while pouring herself and Marie a glass of wine and placing three other glasses onto the table with the bottle

"Did you find what you were looking for?' asked Ambrose pouring himself a glass and helping himself to one of his Aunts cigarettes "They aren't free you know?" Zelda stated with no real threat in her voice while holding out her hand for one of her own

"For your favourite nephew, always" he responded lighting her cigarette then his own

"Do you both have to smoke at the table?" Hilda asked placing bread, salad and a tray of roast meat onto the table along with five plates.

Ignoring her sister Zelda answered her nephew "Yes we did, that's where I have been Hilda, no need to send out the cavalry just yet" she continued while blowing smoke towards her sister

"Chut ma cherie, your sister was just worried for you. Surely there are worst things, non? Marie said while running her hand up Zeldas leg under the table in a soothing way

"Yes thank you, I was worried that's all" Hilda said sitting down at the table "well everyone dig in"

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Well that was delicieux, merci Hilda" Marie smiled at the younger Spellman who glowed at the praise  
"You're very welcome Marie, its nice to have someone who appreciates my cooking" she smiled nudging her sister under the table

  
"Yes, marvelous job as always sister" Zelda added finishing her glass of wine and raising an eyebrow at her sister

"Is their dessert Aunty?" Sabrina asked standing up and gathering the dishes to take to the sink  
"Yes pet it's in the fridge could you bring it out" her Aunt answered while topping up the wine glasses

"this is nice isn't it? having a guest over Zelds" 

Zelda stood to get more plates for the chocolate tart Sabrina had placed on the table "Other than Dr Dracula you mean" 

"Aunt Zee!" Sabrina laughed taking her place at the other end of the table "anyway, I think I have found something in regards to getting our names out of the Book of the Beast"

Zelda looked up from the rather large slice of tart her sister had put in front of her "And what is that?"

"Well we sign our names in his book in exchange for powers right? and to keep those powers we have to do his bidding"

_yes thank you Sabrina I have been following_

"Well we don't get our powers from Satan anymore we get them from Hecate. The contract is void Aunty. He can't own us anymore" Sabrina explained with a proud look on her face

"You've been talking to that ninny-hammer of a lawyer again, haven't you" Zelda questioned pursing her lips to stare down her niece "It's not that simple, the devil always gets his price"

"Maybe not Aunty" Sabrina countered while adding cream onto her plate then doing the same for Ambrose. Before Zelda could retort Marie cut in 

"Speaking of void, Ambrose I do believe we can try and track Blackwood again. The potion is ready when you are"

  
Hilda couldn't help but notice the way Marie nearly spat out Blackwoods name, how much has Zelda told you? she mused while listening into the conversation

"That! That is very good news, we can try in the morning when we set up the tracking vane" Ambrose said with excitement

"Tracking vane?" Hilda questioned 

"Just listen for a rooster sister" Zelda answered draining her glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir a tous- Good evening everyone  
> chut ma cherie-Hush my darling  
> delicieux- delicious  
> merci- Thank you


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole future lies in uncertainty: live immediately: Seneca

It was just after the witching hour when Zelda found herself walking Marie to the door, Sabrina and Ambrose had just gone up to bed after an enjoyable evening of sharing light heartened stories, mainly about Marie's life, it was a nice distraction from the horror that had seemed to follow them at every turn lately.

"Merci Hilda for a lovely dinner" Marie thanked her again as she reached for her cloak

"No worries love, you're welcome anytime. Isn't she Zelds?" Hilda said with a smile looking at her sister

_shut up Hilda_

"Hopefully we'll see you again soon" she added before turning to walk back to the kitchen

"I'll walk you back, the woods are dangerous at the best of times" Zelda suggested reaching for own jacket. Marie laughed slightly "can I not protect myself ma cherie?" Zelda turned to look at her while reaching for the door "Of course you can but these are strange times"

Marie made her way out onto the porch "Not that I am complaining, a moonlit walk through the woods with magnifique woman, what could be a better way to finish the day hhmmmm?"

If she was honest she was glad she didn't have to face the walk alone, the Greendale woods were old and full of horror, she could feel it, rolling towards her in waves. She turned to look at Zelda who was bent over taking a bundle of herbs out of a basket near the front door.

"C'est pour quoi?" she asked intrigued as she followed Zelda down the stairs, reaching for the older witch's hand. "An offering" Zelda answered taking her hand

_maybe this hand holding isn't so bad_

The two made their way down the path towards the woods. Marie took the moment to observe Zelda she was beautiful yes but she was also strong and stern as steel, a true leader of men, a true herald of change, and someone she would follow to the very pits of hell.

"What?"

her thoughts were interrupted by Zelda's voice she smiled before stopping to raise a hand to Zelda's cheek "You are a true daughter of greatness Zelda Spellman" Zelda looked at her, stunned into silence

_daughter of greatness?_

"Our path was written into the stars long before this moment, we just need to follow the light in the darkness" Marie hummed moving closer to the slightly shorter witch and resting her forehead against hers

 _darkness is coming_ ,

Zelda closed her eyes bringing her hands to rest on Maries hips "I cannot see the light"

They stood breathing each other in , Marie tilted her head to capture Zelda's lips in a soft kiss "It is always darkest before the dawn, ma belle" pulling away she looked into Zelda's eyes, don't be afraid of who you are she thought, taking her hand and continuing their walk. 

Just inside the line of trees that bordered the Spellman property there was a crossroad. One path lead back from where they had came, one straight ahead that went deeper into the woods, one to the right that lead towards town and the last that curved and lead into the darker parts of the woods. It was here that the two women came to a stop.

Zelda walking forward so she was standing in the middle of the road, she placed the offering of lavender, garlic and honey, at her feet before kneeling in the dust

"Hail Hecate, the Night Walker, You are our protector as we walk through the night. Hail Hecate, the Darkness, and you are the night itself" Zelda stood looking up through the trees into the sky "Mother, Goddess, Queen of Night. Protect us. Hail Dark Mother, may your light shine bright" Zelda finished and looked back at Marie, as she did she noticed a shadow dance behind one of the trees down the path that lead to the left.

She knew what lay down that path, she had traveled it many times.

She took a step towards it before Marie's voice stopped her "Cherie?" Zelda took a audible breath in and stepped back closer to her "We are not alone" Marie stated looking into the surrounding trees.

Zelda scanned the tree line

_no we are not_

A crack of a branch and the rustle of leaves drew the women's attention to their left and when their eyes adjusted to the darkness they saw a dog. 

Black with yellows eyes and as big as a wolf sitting in the middle of the path, looking at them expectantly

_old shuck_

Zelda moved to position herself in front of Marie as the dog stood

_he has come_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci- thank you  
> cherie-darling  
> magnifique- magnificent  
> C'est pour quoi- what is that?  
> ma belle- my beautiful 
> 
> old shuck-Black Shuck, Old Shuck, Old Shock or simply Shuck is the name given to an East Anglian ghostly black dog which is said to roam the coastline and countryside of East Anglia, one of many ghostly black dogs recorded in folklore across the British Isles(ref-Wikipedia


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be even minded is the greatest virtue-Heraclitus

Just as Zelda was about to launch an attack on the beast who had surely came to gather his master's price, the dog wagged its tail and approached the duo coming to stop just a few feet in front of them. The dog whined looking at Zelda than turned to walk back down the path

"He means for us to follow him" Marie said rubbing her hand gently on Zelda's back "I cannot sense evil within him" she made to walk forward and tried to guide Zelda with her but Zelda did not move, she was transfixed on the dog who was now turned towards them, waiting

_follow him_

So follow him they did, hand in hand they made their way down the path, deep into the Greendale woods, deep into the darkness.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hey Aunty"

  
Sabrina's voice interrupted Hilda's solitude as she sat at the kitchen table nursing a cup of tea

  
"What are you up too pet? shouldn't you be in bed"

  
Sabrina made her way across the kitchen to pour herself a cup of tea "I could say the same to you, where's Aunty Zee? she's not in her room" sitting at the table opposite her Aunt  
Hilda took a sip of tea and looked out the window above the sink "Walking Mambo Marie back to the Academy, she should be back soon"

  
"Marie is so cool and wicked powerful too" Sabrina mused out loud while sipping her own tea "She's been teaching us all this different magic, all the students love her. Actually the hedge witches are great too even Gryla, the younger kids love them" 

  
"Yes, yes I'm sure she's great" Hilda answered quickly, she's only been here a few weeks she thought and my entire family is smitten. That's not fair she countered to herself, she liked Marie, there was nothing to dislike about the woman

  
"Aunty?" her niece questioned looking at her with raised eyebrows

  
You remind me so much of Zelda when you do that she thought, Zelda her sister, who she had to fight for most of their long lives to see her softer side, to help her and even now, after everything they have been though, she still gets snapped at, scorned and turned away. But yet this woman comes from no where, this woman so different from her sister, gets let in, gets to hold her hand and soothe away the anxiety and fear. Why? Why couldn't Zelda be just a little bit like that with her

.   
"Nothing love, sorry I'm just tired. I wish Zelda would hurry up" 

  
Sabrina studied her Aunt while drinking her tea "Aunt Zee likes her too and I think that's cool, she deserves someone like that" 

  
Hilda's eyes shot up at the accusing tone in her nieces voice "Of course she does" she put both of her hands flat on the table before continuing "I've known your Aunt a lot longer than you , believe me, if anyone knows that she deserves happiness its me" she finished pointing a finger at herself

Sabrina sighed "Of course Aunty but I get it, I grew up in this house, it's hard watching Aunt Zee being so open with someone we barely know when she doesn't even do it with us unless.." she scrubbed at her face, trying to stop her tears from coming " unless one of us has died" she took a shaky breath "She nearly died Aunt Hilda, and you did die and the thing that saved you both was Marie, Marie and her skills with magic, magic we don't even know about it"

  
"Oh my love" Hilda stood and made her way around to hug her niece "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me most" dropping a kiss on locks of silver blonde hair "Everything is going to be alright" she continued sensing it wasn't only the past that had brought on the tears "We all be fine, Zelda will figure it out, she always does" tightening her arms around her niece

  
Sabrina hugged her Aunt back "I know, she's like Wonder Woman"

  
Hilda laughed "Please don't ever tell her that, her ego wouldn't fit in the house"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandon all hope, ye who enter here- Dante Alighieri

Following the black dog along the winding path Zelda tried to quell her mounting anxiety

_it's not a hell hound_

  
She had heard many tales about mysterious black dogs appearing to travelers along isolated wooded roads, had even seen one herself many years ago on the moors of Northern England. But this felt different, that feeling did little to slow down her heartbeat. Marie squeezed her hand.

_i know where you are leading us_

  
And sure enough after passing around the last bend in the path they walked into a clearing. The dog turned then and cocked its head as if trying to signal that they had arrived. Marie followed Zelda into the clearing and took in her surrounds, it was a large clearing surrounded by dense woodland and in the middle stood a stone alter. The energy of this place made the hair on her arms stand on end, awful things have been done here she thought. Looking at Zelda she went to speak but stopped when she took in the look on her face. 

Zelda stood stock still staring at the alter

  
**She could feel her Mother's breath on her neck as she removed her cloak and nudged her forward towards the alter and the man who stood there.**

  
**"Wer weib, prasentiert dieses kind?"**

**"Wir tun lhre exzellenz" her parents voices sounded dulled as if she was underwater**

  
**"Und du Zelda Phiona Spellman, verlasses den weg des lichts fur den weg der nacht" the High Priest asked reaching for her**

  
**silence**

  
**"kind?" he prompted**

  
**Zelda saw it then, a black dog, standing in her line of sight behind the other members of her coven who had gathered deep within the Schwarzwald. It was looking right at her almost peering into her soul which she was about to sign away**

  
**"Zelda!" her Fathers harsh whisper brought her back**

  
**"Ich mache" she heard herself answer**

  
**She felt the knife cut into her palm, the drops of blood fell onto the page and when she signed her name she felt it,**

  
**magic, dark yet glorious**

  
With a blink of an eye she was back into the present, she heard Marie whisper her name, she blinked again and locked eyes with her companion

  
"so war es schon immer" she whispered to Marie, upon seeing her confused face she realised she had slipped into her mother tongue

  
"When I signed my name in the Book of the Beast I saw it" she explained gesturing towards the dog who know sat near her feet "When I signed.." she ran her finger along the faint scar that still marked her palm "my hair turned red, my high priest said it was a sign"

  
Marie reached forward to play with a lock of Zelda's hair "touched by fire"

  
Zelda fell silent, thinking, she had forgotten all about seeing the black dog that night, she had forgotten the smell of lavender that had hung in the air. 

  
_touched by fire_

  
Zelda made her way towards the alter with Marie and the dog following her "You did not sign here?" Marie asked even though she had already guessed the answer "You are Germanic, ma cherie. Great power comes from the ancient forests of your motherland, great maternal power" she finished standing next to Zelda looking at her with thinly disguised awe 

  
"Perhaps it has always been so" Zelda repeated walking to the other side of the alter. She felt something under her foot and looking down the colour drained from her face

_Faustus what have you done?_

She heard the dog begin to howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wer weib, prasentiert dieses kind?" -who presents this child  
> "Wir tun lhre exzellenz"- we do your excellency  
> Schwarzwald- Black Forest  
> Und du Zelda Phiona Spellman, verlasses den weg des lichts fur den weg der nacht- do you, forsake the path of light for the path of night  
> "Ich mache"- I do  
> "so war es schon immer"- it has always been so


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never doubt that a small group of thoughtful, committed, citizens can change the world. Indeed, it is the only thing that ever has.” Margret Mead

Hilda had just dozed off to sleep in the sitting room where she was reading waiting for Zelda to return when Salem came running down the stairs. Waking with a start Hilda rubbed her eyes looking at the clock. Three in the morning she noted with concern, walking out into the parlor where Salem had skidded to halt

"You're making enough noise to wake the dead, whatever is the matter?

  
"Zelda" Salem barely stopped long enough to answer before he transformed and disappeared under the door

  
Hilda quickly put her coat on and followed him out into the night she had barely gotten down the front stairs when she was stopped in her tracks by a loud howl coming from the woods. Why would a wolf be this close to town? she thought, squinting into the darkness she could just make out Salem running into the woods

  
"Aunty what's the matter?" her nephews voice made her jump, turning back to the house she saw both her nephew and niece standing at the top of the stairs "I don't know, I need to find Zelda" she started to make her way down the path

"wait,we are coming with you" Sabrina protested taking her coat from Ambrose who was just closing the door "No no you two stay here, I don't know whats wrong" stopping again to turn back to the house.

Sabrina and Ambrose walked past quickly "All the more reason we go together" 

  
The three walked quickly in the same direction Salem had went "Alright whatever happens stay together" Hilda ordered taking the lead as the marched into the woods to face down whatever had dared hurt their kin. 

  
The trio halted at the cross roads where Zelda had prayed earlier.  
Sabrina walked forward "Look! one of the offerings" she bent to pick it up but was stopped by her Aunts voice "leave it!...Look" she continued "they went this way" Hilda pointed to the two sets of footprints leading down the path to their left

"What would of possessed them to go that way?" Ambrose asked looking down the track. 

  
He didn't get an answer.

  
The eerie quite of the woods was shattered by a high pitched scream which was followed by aggressive barking, that's no wolf Hilda thought trying to get a bearing on where exactly the sound was coming from

  
"Aunt Zelda!" Sabrina yelled running in the same direction of the footprints on the ground

"Sabrina WAIT!" Ambrose chased after his cousin. Another high pitched scream filled the air and the wind picked up, swirling around the three younger Spellmans.

Hilda looked towards her niece and nephew just in time to see them both disappear around the bend in the track "So much for staying together" she said to herself before chasing after of them.

  
Hilda had only just caught up to them when the thunder of footsteps was heard approaching from within the woods off to the side of the track, before any of them had time to react Ambrose was sent flying backwards into the dirt landing with a thump as something fell on top of him

  
"Zelda!"

Three different voices yelled, Hilda ran to her nephew and sister who were in a tangled pile on the ground just as Sabrina was steadying Marie who in her haste had nearly knocked into her and was then she noticed a large black dog standing beside Salem who had been following her Aunt and Marie

  
"Aunty! Are you alright? you're bleeding" Ambrose asked, concern strong in his voice, as he lifted Zelda up from the ground. Before she could answer the space around them darkened and a loud hum could be heard from above

  
"Run, quickly" Marie yelled reaching for Zelda and following the dog who had set off again down the path "We are nearly there" almost dragging Zelda behind her

  
"Quick, go" Zelda commanded her family "follow the dog" 

  
The group took off back in the direction of the crossroads, the high pitched scream came again as Salem transformed into goblin form, jumping from tree to tree in an attempt to protect his family from whatever was above them. When at last they rounded onto the crossroads Zelda immediately dropped to her knees next to the offering she had left earlier

  
"Dark Mother, keeper of all, you guard the entrance to the worlds, you guide us along our path. Hail Hecate Soteira, the saviour, bring us light in this darkness" she screamed to the sky above.   
The wind was now like a tornado blowing around them, lightening broke in the sky above them and thunder rolled in from the mountains. The dog threw his head back and howled 

  
Silence

  
The sky cleared, the wind died down and the screams stopped

  
Silence

  
The noises of the woods slowly returned  
Zelda sunk down into the dirt and looked up at her family"Hail Hecate, Mother of all"

  
"Hail Hecate" the three Spellmans repeated quietly, blood thumping in their ears. Marie was the first to recover, kneeling down next to Zelda running a hand through her hair "Are you alright ma tresor?" Zelda looked into her eyes and breathed out a "Yes" before allowing herself to be helped up

  
Salem appeared behind them walking in and out between Sabrina's legs purring

  
"That was bloody awesome" Ambrose exclaimed letting go of Hilda, who he had grabbed in an effort in protect her from the swirling darkness that was just a moment ago threatening to consume them

  
Sabrina rushed to her Aunt "Aunt Zee, Marie are you guys OK? what happened?"

  
_darkness has come_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ma tresor- my treasure


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death" J K Rowling

Zelda leaned against the front fence of her home and watched as Salem bounded back into the woods, off to warn the Hedge Witches and older students about the terror they had just encountered. She lit a cigarette and studied the black dog who in turn appeared to be studying her, just as she was about to speak the dog turned and walked back down towards the woods before abruptly disappearing into thin air

  
"Wow! Did you guys see that? Sabrina asked looking around at the small group gathered along the fence line "What was that?"

  
"Which one cous? the dog? or the flying void of death? Ambrose answered looking up in the sky and sighing with relief when he found it to be clear still 

  
Sabrina frowned and followed her cousins gaze "Both? either? Was it a dog or a wolf? Is it your familiar now?" when her Aunt didn't answer the girl prompted "Aunt Zee?" 

  
Zelda heard her niece but didn't answer, just continued to stare off into the woods

  
Ambrose looked at his Aunt "One of Hecate's sigils is a black dog, it could be your new familiar Aunty"

  
_I already have a familiar_

  
Marie looked at Zelda with concern, she looks nearly ready to faint she thought closing the distance between them and placing a steadying hand on her arm "Zelda?"

Zelda blinked, running her hand across her mouth, she tasted blood

  
"How about we go inside? Get everyone cleaned up" Hilda suggested taking in the sight of not only her sister but both Marie and Ambrose. Ambrose was still covered in dirt and some of his Aunt's blood from when Zelda had knocked into him, Marie's skirt was torn and splattered with mud she noticed blood on her hand which she suspected might belong to Zelda and then there was Zelda, bleeding freely from a cut above her right eye, a bruise already starting to form around it, a large gash run up her left arm that looked painful but thankfully not very deep and by the way she was leaning against the fence she had hurt her leg,

"Zelds, come on, come inside"

  
Zelda continued to stare into the woods

  
_do you forsake the path of light for the path of night_

  
"Zelds" Hilda repeated walking towards her sister, she noted her niece and nephew looking at their Aunt with concern

  
"Ma belle, come. It's getting cold" Marie reached for Zelda's hand. Zelda jumped at the contact

  
"Sorry what?" she breathed out looking at Marie then her family, she rubbed her hand across her eye 

  
Marie took her hand away from her face "Careful, vous etes blesse" 

  
Hilda came up beside Marie and nudged her slightly out of the way allowing her to examine her sister more closely, the sisters looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before Zelda spoke

"Are you alright?

  
"Yes yes we are all fine, come on, lets go inside and patch you up hhmm? Hilda placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder

Zelda nodded at her sister and pushed herself off the fence, she only managed a few steps until she stopped letting out a quiet whimper, both Hilda and Marie went to steady her "You've hurt your leg" Hilda stated looking down at the offending leg, there was no visible injury probably just a sprain she thought "can you walk?"

  
"Of course I can" Zelda snapped, she took a breath bracing her self, then started to walk up towards the house, she limped heavily on her right leg

  
Ambrose reached for his Aunt "I'll teleport you?" he offered

  
"No, it's fine. It's not far" Zelda replied looking at her nephew "Turns out we didn't need your weather vane, are you alright? " turning to look at Sabrina "are you alright? You're not hurt? 

  
"We are fine Aunty" Sabrina said rubbing her hands up and down her own arms

  
"Go inside and get the fires going and pop the kettle on" Hilda suggested "You two will be freezing, only in your pjs and coat"  
Sabrina nodded and walked up to the house

  
Marie was walking beside Zelda watching her carefully "Let me help you" she said softly placing her hand around the small of Zelda's back and whispered something that Zelda didn't quite hear, with her next step she felt that the pain had been dulled, she looked at Marie in shock

"Hurry along, it won't last" Marie said running her hand along her back and wiping some blood from her face with her sleeve

  
Once inside they settled in the sitting room, Hilda went to fetch the healing supplies and Sabrina brought in hot tea and some biscuits as Ambrose went to find some blankets.  
Marie helped Zelda remove her coat then guided her to sit on the couch so she could elevate her leg, just as she was placing a pillow behind her back Sabrina put a cup of tea in her Aunt's hand

  
"I irished it up for you" she said with a smile "you got rid of that thing in the sky, it was so cool!" Sabrina turned back to the tray of cups and handed one to Marie "You shook down the thunder Aunty" the girls eyes sparkled with pride

  
_it's been ages since you looked at me like that_

  
_"_ It was bloody epic" Ambrose agreed walking back into the room handing a blanket to Marie who sat on the chair closest to the couch before placing one over his Aunt and tucking it around her 

  
"Thank you, I'm quite capable" Zelda protested readjusting her self on the couch but wincing in pain as she did

  
_that bloody bullet wound, fuck Mary Wardwell_

  
_"_ Here this will help" Hilda announced walking into the room with a comically large bundle of supplies

  
"Are we going to war sister?" Zelda asked taking a large gulp of her tea

  
_did Sabrina put any whiskey in here_

  
As if reading his Aunts mind Ambrose poured a glass from the decanter in the corner and handed it to his Aunt before returning to pour one for himself and Marie  
"Merci" Marie thanked him before taking a large sip

  
"What happened?" Ambrose asked her, Marie was just about to start recounting the nights events

  
"OW!"

Zelda's pained cry made Marie turn immediately to her "What are you doing? "Zelda snapped at her sister

  
"I have to stop the bleeding Zelda, you hold it then" Hilda said handing her sister the cloth to press above her eye "Give me a look at your arm" pulling the blanket back, Zelda stopped her "It's fine for now, Marie is injured too" 

  
Marie stood and knelt beside Hilda, pushing some hair away for the wound on Zeldas face "Non, I am fine. You protected me" she smiled "Now stop complaining and let Hilda help" she stood back up and walked towards the fire, while Ambrose and Sabrina shared a silent laugh

  
"Mambo Marie what were you saying?" Sabrina prompted

  
Marie recounted the tale of following the dog, coming across the clearing, discovering the shattered time egg, how "The Void" had descended on them and the frantic chase through the woods with the mysterious black dog leading the way. Right up to when they had run in to each other on the path

  
"How did you hurt yourself?" Hilda asked her sister quietly while Marie spoke

  
"I'm not sure. It all happened so fast" 

  
Marie fell silent then "the wind, it was so strong, we could barley see anything but I tripped on something and you" she looked at Zelda "came back just as that thing was above me..."

  
"Yes and I must of tripped as well" Zelda added frowning as if she wasn't sure

  
"No cherie, you didn't trip. It lifted you up but" Marie stopped, searching for the words to describe what had happened, she took a breath trying to calm herself, it was terrifying. "It lifted you but when it did" she paused "il est difficile d'expliquer........you hurt it, it dropped you and went back up, only for a moment but it was enough for us to...." she stopped again and turned to look into the fire 

  
Zelda tried to get up from the couch to go to her "No Zelda, stay there. I need to bandage your ankle" Hilda said pushing her sister back onto the couch. Marie turned back around and crossed the room back to Zelda sitting again in the chair closest to the couch, Zelda turned her head the best she could to look at her, 

  
_comfort her you dolt_

  
"I need a cigarette" 

  
The room burst into laughter.

  
 _comforting_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vous etes blesse- you are hurt  
> "il est difficile d'expliquer- it is difficult to explain


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be.” Douglas Adams

It was just before dawn as Ambrose came back inside after strengthening the wards around the house when Salem appeared from the kitchen. All was well it seemed, The Academy was on high alert and he didn't see anything while out in the woods.

  
They all took a collective sigh of relief

  
"Well come on you lot, time for bed" Hilda announced standing and stretching her arms out in front of her

  
"What?" Zelda's eyes shot open, she had dozed off due to the lavender and ginger tea Hilda had made her drink

  
Marie looked up at Hilda slightly annoyed that she had woken Zelda

  
"Are you staying there or can we help you up to bed without you snapping at us ? Hilda asked her sister 

  
"What a question Hilda, I'm not sleeping on the couch like some old drunk returning from the local tavern"

  
_but you are an old drunk_

  
Hilda made a face at this, thinking back on the numerous times when her sister had in fact passed out in places other than her bed but still walked towards her gesturing for her to get up

  
"I can manage thank you, now off to bed the lot of you" Zelda said lighting a cigarette

  
"Alright, suit yourself then, Good Night love" Hilda bent down to kiss her sister on the cheek she looked at Marie and smiled "Good Night"  
Sabrina and Ambrose followed Hilda's lead and kissed their Aunt good night before heading up to bed

  
"Your family adores you ma rousse" Marie mused finishing her cup of tea. Zelda nodded

  
_as I love them_

  
Zelda stood up from the couch and grimaced as her injured ankle hit the ground "Are you coming up?" she asked suddenly unable to met Maries eyes

  
Marie smiled softly at her, she's gone all bashful she thought "If you would like?"

  
Zelda dicked her smoke in the ash tray just as Marie stood, she took an awkward step towards her trying to not let the pain show "Yes, I would" she whispered before kissing her, Marie grabbed at her hips and deepened the kiss

  
a cough interrupted them

  
"Sorry, just thought you might like something else for the pain" Hilda said placing a small glass jar on the table "I'll just, um, leave you two,ah, to it then" she stuttered before turning quickly to leave

  
_surely her and that trash peddler of fiance haven't had sex_

_***************************************************************************************************_

Zelda squinted at the sunlight that had woken her, she groaned rolling onto her back and bringing an arm to shield her eyes from the onslaught, knocking the wound above her eye in the process, she grunted in pain

  
_i feel like i've been hit by a bus_

  
"Careful ma belle" 

  
Marie's voice drifted into her sleep muddled mind

  
"You'll be sore"

  
Zelda hummed in response opening her eyes to find herself in bed, tucked in under the covers with Marie laying beside her looking at her with sleepy eyes "What time is it?" she asked with a hoarse voice

  
"Just after 9"

  
_9, shit!_

  
Marie sensing her panic placed an arm softly over Zelda's stomach "Relax cherie, Hilda has got everything under control" 

  
_is that supposed comfort me?_

  
"Go back to sleep" Marie whispered, her breath tickling the side of her face "Everything is fine for now"

  
_everything is far from fine_

  
Zelda made to sit up but as she did the world tilted dangerously to one side, swallowing down the nausea that followed she lifted the covers and sat on the side of the bed "I need to go to the Academy"

  
Marie sighed looking at her, a new bruise had come up on Zeldas shoulder in the few hours they had been in bed, it stretched from the top, down her shoulder blade to.... scars? Marie blinked, she hadn't noticed them earlier when they had climbed into bed, some were older then others and they crisscrossed over her upper back, she was sure they went lower but were covered by Zelda's night gown, instinctively she reached out a hand but Zelda, having felt her gaze, stood from the bed

  
"Fuck"

The pained cry brought Marie back as she watched Zelda brace her self on the bedside table. She quickly got out the bed to help. Placing her hand on Zelda's arm "You need to rest"

Zelda shook the hand away snapping "NO! What I need is to go to the Academy.

Marie took a step back, sitting on the side of the bed, you're exhausted please just lay back down she thought looking up at her with pleading eyes "S'il vous plait?"

"I have work to do or have you forgotten?" Zelda turned fully to look at Marie "I am their High Priestess and I will not cower from.." she stopped taking a breath "that thing we encountered last night, if I don't find a way to protect them who will?"

Marie had heard Zelda speak like this before but had never been on the receiving end of it until now, she narrowed her eyes setting herself for the challenge

"Non, I have not forgotten. But you will not do them or anyone any good getting around exhausted and hurting, If you truly wish to help them you will go back to bed to rest and recover"

"Oh really? and what happens if that terror decides to strike again, what use will I be here with you" she pointed a finger at Marie "lounging about in sloth?" Zelda stared at her, mouth turned in a hard line and eyes narrowed in challenge

  
_come on then_

  
You can try and stare me down all you like the Voodoo Priestess laughed to herself before biting back

"If you do not wish me to be here, fine! but you" pointing a figure at Zelda "need to stop being a martyr. YOU know that your sister, Gryla, Sycorax" she stood then, using her slight height advantage to look down at Zelda before continuing "Pesta, Dezmelda and your nephew" she took at step forward "can protect them" 

"A martyr? How dare you use the words of the false god in MY HOUSE!" Zelda straightened and took her own step forward, albeit a pained one, to stare down the other woman

"How dare I? No how dare you, Zelda Spellman! How dare you be so impregene de toi to think what?" Marie lifted her hands "you do not need sleep hmm? do not need time to heal? what are you going to do hmm? chase after it on one leg? run around the woods with a black eye and a bandaged arm?"

The two women stared at each other, neither willing to back down.

The room fell into silence

"Don't try to control me" Zelda broke the silence, her voice cold and hard 

Marie frowned, control? studying the older woman who was nearly standing on top of her, she sighed "I would never do that"

Something in her tone softened the fight inside of Zelda

_you know she wouldn't_

"I just" Marie continued taking Zelda's hand in her own "don't want to see you hurting, c'est tout"

Zelda blinked, rolling her shoulders, she licked her lips and looked at the door

"I'll take my leave" Marie sighed and turned towards the door

_please don't_

Zelda cleared her throat "I have to go to the bathroom" she took a few steps towards the door "You're tired, please" she gestured towards the bed before limping as quickly as she could out the door

Marie sat down on the bed. Her Loa has blessed her with a rare women she thought smiling "and I'll love her well" she said out loud before flopping down onto the bed 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ma rousse- my redhead  
> ma belle- my beauty  
> cherie-darling  
> s'il vous plait-please  
> impregene de toi- imbued with yourself  
> c'est tout- that's all


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance, you must keep moving.” Albert Einstein

When Marie woke next it was to a face full of navy silk and the steady rise and fall of breathing, she looked up to find Zelda sound asleep, on her back with both arms flung above her head, she herself was laying with an arm across the other womans stomach and her head nearly on her breast. Marie smiled at the sight, the stress and worry of the past weeks giving way to a peacefulness she hadn't yet observed in the redheaded witch, her face clear of any make up somehow made Zelda look younger, less stern perhaps and maybe even more beautiful she thought. A slight groan stopped her musings, she pushed herself as gently as she could off of Zelda just as her eyes began to flutter open

  
"What time is it?" a groggy voice asked

  
Trying to look at the clock but was half blocked by Zelda's body Marie struggled "Just after lunch I think"

  
No answer, perhaps she has fallen back asleep Marie thought to herself sneaking a peak upwards, she was met with green eyes looking back at her

  
"Bon jour ma belle"

  
Zelda run her fingers through the dark curls on Marie's head, the feel of bare hair was a novelty "Apres-midi ma douce"

  
Marie propped herself up on an elbow to look at Zelda properly, the bruising around her eye was turning yellow and the wound, although covered with balm, seemed to be healing "Hilda's healing balm seems to be doing the trick" she whispered tucking some loose hair behind Zelda's ear,receiving a sleepy smile in return.

Marie lent down and placed a kiss on the uninjured side of her face. Zelda brushed her hand against Marie's cheek, tilting her head slightly to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Marie smiled before pressing her lips against Zelda's, removing them before the kiss could deepened only to press against them again, she did this twice more before Zelda laughed quietly

  
_this is nice_

  
Zelda shimmied down the bed slightly so they were face to face. The two looked at each other, breathing the same air, until Marie closed the distance to press her lips against Zelda's, again pulling back before the kiss deepened. She smiled dropping her head to rest in the crook of Zelda's neck, breathing in the scent of faded Chanel No 5 and cigarette smoke, she loved that smell she thought before pressing a kiss on the side of her neck. Zelda made a quite noise as Marie continued her feather light kisses around her neck and shoulder before returning to her lips, 

  
The quiet of the room was shattered by a knock and then the opening of the bedroom door followed by Hilda's voice

"How are you feeling ducks?" she asked walking into the darkened room "I brought you up some tea.." Hilda stopped eyes gone wide "OH! oh sorry" turning around to face back towards the door "I thought, I didn't realise that, um" clicking her tongue she struggled for words  
Zelda blushed at the private nickname her sister had used

  
_is there no privacy in this house_

  
Before she could give her sister a lashing about barging in Marie answered "Bonjour ma amie, your healing balm is working well, I should like the recipe if you are willing to part with it?" appearing totaling unfazed about being caught on top of the elder Spellman

  
"Oh that's good to hear" Hilda answered turning back around "Yes, well, yes it's just turmeric and lave......"

  
"Sister!" Zelda cut her off, she felt more so than heard Marie chuckle

  
"Right, sorry. Um lunch? I'm just about to" pointing to the door "Sabrina and Ambrose are on their way home and...." 

  
"Right! good, get out" Zelda cut in pulling the blankets up the best she could.

  
Hearing the door close Marie rolled onto her back and laughed out loud 

  
"It's not funny" Zelda said failing to sound serious while sitting up and moving to the side of the bed, with a grin she added "I hope at least it has given her some useful ideas"

  
Marie laughed louder "I wonder if wears his cape in the bedroom?"

  
"Well do I have a story for you!"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Did you want just cheese in your sandwich?" her sister's voice asked as Zelda limped into the kitchen, having just taken a shower instead of her usual bath and being forced into wearing just socks at Maries instance in an attempt to reduce the swelling of her ankle, she felt naked without shoes, "or there's some cold cuts or fresh tomato I've just picked" the voice continued "I thought grilled cheese would be nice with soup"

  
"What are you prattling about?" Zelda replied, still slightly annoyed at her sister for walking in on her and Marie 

  
_not that we could of done anything_

  
Ignoring the tone Hilda continued "Lunch Zelda, what would you like for lunch?

  
Zelda sat at the end of the table and looked at her sister as if she had gone mad "I'm not hungry" she stated reaching for the book she had left at the table the night before 'creation and summoning rituals' the cover read as she opened it to the dog eared page

  
"I'll just do some of each" Hilda said while buttering bread "there's a few of us", just as Zelda was going to tell her where exactly to stick the butter knife, her niece and nephew walked in talking animatedly about Zelda's display of magic the night before, they fell silent upon taking in the sight of their eldest Aunt sitting at the table

  
"Aunt Zee, how are you? Sabrina asked walking up to her, making a sympathetic face looking at the injuries on her Aunt

  
"I'm fine thank you Sabrina. How are the both of you?" Zelda asked reaching for her pack of cigarettes

  
"All good here Aunty, same as the Academy. No sight of the void or anything, really" Sabrina answered sitting down next to her

  
"We set up the tracking vane, tweaked it a bit, but it appears to be working. We set the tracking spell for 25 miles and the summoning spell for when it gets within 15, sound OK?" Ambrose asked taking a sit on the bench at the end of the table

  
"Sounds reasonable. And you are sure it's tracking it?" Zelda questioned taking a drag of her smoke

  
"Yes. We tested it on changes we made with magic to the atmosphere and it worked fine" Ambrose answered looking at his Aunt "Now we wait"

  
The only sound in the room was the frying of butter in the pan as each Spellman thought back to the previous evening

  
_we can't stop it_

  
"Salut" Marie's voice cut in to the silence of the kitchen, Zelda looked towards her as she made her way to sit at the table wearing the clothes she had borrowed from her wardrobe. She couldn't help but smile thinking about Maries comment when selecting said clothes

  
_ma belle look! you do have colours in your wardrobe_

  
"Mambo Marie! Hi, how are you? Sabrina asked, obviously excited that Marie was still at the house 

  
"Please ma enfant, there is no need for all of that, you can just call me Marie" she answered smiling at the girl

  
"Just not at school Sabrina" Zelda interjected focusing back on the book she was reading, Marie and Sabrina shared a look at Zelda before smiling at each other

  
"Right, here we are. Nice warm soup and grilled mixed sandwiches, get in while it's hot" Hilda said placing the food down at the table, handing a bowl of soup to Marie "Don't be shy, help yourself. Now Zelds, what are you having?"

  
"I'm not hungry thank you" she answered absent mindlessly still engrossed in her book

  
"Well here's some soup and what type of sandwich do you want?" Hilda pressed on reaching for a plate 

  
Zelda huffed "I said I'm not hungry" now staring at her sister, her annoyance visible

  
"Come now, cherie. Have some a try of this it is a miam" Marie cut in before Zelda snapped, putting a sandwich on her own plate and placing it in front of her. She smiled and reached her hand under the table to touch Zeldas

  
Zelda looked at the four faces currently looking her way

  
_don't be a bitch_

  
She closed her book and placed it on the table before clearing her throat

  
"On this day, I give you praise and honour. I thank you for all that you have done, all that you are doing and all that you may do. May your touches ever shine bright upon my path and life. Thank you, Mother Hecate. Goddess of sky, land and sea. All hail Hecate"

  
"Hail Hecate" The three Spellmans responded, collectively breathing a sigh of relief before starting to eat

  
_this soup is yum_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apres-midi ma douce- Good Afternoon my sweet  
> Bonjour ma amie- Hello my friend  
> Salut-Hi  
> Ma enfant- my child  
> miam- yum


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believe in your heart that you're meant to live a life full of passion, purpose, magic and miracles- Roy T Bennett

Just as the sun was setting behind the Spellman house Hilda, Marie and Zelda found themselves walking out the front door and down to the hearse 

"Sister,honestly I can teleport to the Academy or simply drive myself" Zelda complained still limping

"No no I'll just drop you two off then go on to work, it's no trouble" Hilda reassured. If I drop you off I'll know you're safe she thought

"I have never ridden in a hearse before, it'll be fun cherie" Marie chimed, opening the passenger door for Zelda as Hilda climbed in behind the wheel

"I can think of better activities" she answered before getting in the car and sliding across the bench seat to make room for Marie "wait!" she said as Marie closed the door and settled beside her "How come I'm sitting in the middle?" 

"Well these are strange times sister" Marie and Hilda laughed as they reserved down the drive.

  
Approaching the old railway lines that led up to the Academy after the short drive, which was made longer by Zelda complaining about sitting in the middle and not being able to smoke, the car came to sudden halt.

"Oh dear" Hilda said looking at her sister then back out onto the road

Blocking the car from passing were three large black dogs, sat in a line across the road, they stood as the car stopped and approached with wagging tails.  
Marie tightened the grip she had on Zelda's hand

"It's alright" she reassured her "Just let me out please"

Please! Hilda thought, she hasn't said please in four hundred years

She cautiously opened her door as Marie and Zelda exited from the other side. The dogs walked up to Zelda and sniffed, one putting his head up for a pat, before circling the car and coming back to sit in front of Zelda.

"What are they doing?" Hilda asked coming to stand beside her sister

"They are here for The High Priestess" Dezmeldas voice came from the tree line which ran along the side of the road, making the trio jump with surprise

"What..." Zelda started before Dezmelda cut her off 

"You satanic witches have lived in your stone houses for too long, you have forgotten the old ways" 

"We do not kneel to Satan any more" Zelda cut in with venom in her voice

"You've forgotten how to listen to the wind in the trees, the rain on the mountains and the shifting of earth beneath your feet" she continued hobbling towards them  
She came to a stop, patting one of the dogs "You have been given great power Zelda Spellman and you must reach out and take it"

  
_i don't know how_

  
As if reading her mind the old witch studied Zelda's face "You will know before your time has come" pressing something into Zelda's hand

Dezmelda turned and walked back towards the trees, she stopped and without looking back whispered "Darkness is coming"

The women watched her disappear into the woods in silence.

Zelda looked down at her hand

  
_lavender_

  
"Dunkelheit kommt, dunkelheit unausweichlich" Zelda breathed breaking the silence.

Hilda looked at her sister, eyes gone round with fear before speaking "Darkness is coming, Darkness inescapable" 

A crack of thunder rumbled in the distance 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Zelda dropped Marie's hand as Prudence walked down the front stairs of the Academy towards them. Hilda had just left only after being assured multiple times they could walk the rest of the way.

  
"Sister Zelda, Mambo Marie" Prudence greeted, looking past them to see the three dogs following "new friends?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

  
Zelda turned to see the dogs separate, walking in different directions around the border of the Academy. She felt the wards go off as one passed through.

  
"It appears so" Zelda answered walking up the stairs

  
"Are you alright? Sabrina told us what happened" she asked placing a hand on Maries arm as they followed the older woman into the main hall of the school

"Oui mon amie, I am fine but Zelda..." 

  
"Is fine" Zelda cut in "Just a bruise"

  
and a limp Prudence thought "Well that is good news"

  
"Where is Gryla I wish to speak with her?" Zelda asked

  
"At the desecrated church with the younger children, we thought it easier to protect them there Sister, I would think you would agree" Prudence answered unsure of what had caused Zelda's tone 

  
"And the other students? are they safe" 

  
"As safe as can be while Blackwood is still on the loose" 

  
Prudence and Zelda stared at one another

  
_you look your father like that_

  
"Very good, thank you Prudence" Zelda smiled 

  
Prudence released at breath she didn't know she was holding "Of course, anything to help"

She had always admired Zelda, even when she was only a face in the crowd at coven events she always found her self drawn to the redheaded witch. Powerful, beautiful and charming when needed but also terrifying, she aspired to be like her, not that she would freely admit it.

  
The trio made their way to Zelda's office, the fireplace springing to life as they entered

  
"If you are agreeable we can try the tracking spell on Blackwood again, Marie has a potion that should work" Zelda said sitting at her desk lighting a cigarette

  
_Blackwood,how we both wanted that name_

  
"Of course, I'll fetch a map" Prudence turned and walked out the door

  
"She admires you ma rousse" Marie observed walking around the desk to Zelda

  
"Hardly" Zelda retorted adjusting in her seat with a grimace 

  
"You're in pain, I will go fetch you something" before Zelda could argue Marie kissed her "No arguing"  
  


Zelda watched as she walked out the door

  
" **Finally" Faustus breathed into her neck "I've missed you"**

**she ran her hands up his back, one coming to rest on the back of his head**

**"Have you now?" she whispered, running her hand through his hand as he grazed his teeth lightly across her neck**

**"mmmmmm" he kissed his way up her neck "I thought your brother would never shut up"**

**She laughed gently "He did drone on a bit"**

**"I've wanted to ask you something" Faustus said looking into her eyes "I've missed you since you've been away and I" he stopped "The thing is I, um Zee"**

**_is he nervous?_ **

**A knock on the door broke them apart**

**"Professor Blackwood" a voice came from the other side**

**"Satan, not a moments peace" he frowned**

**she raised a finger to his lips making him quiet**

**"Pretend you're not here" she whispered**

**He smiled, kissing her "You're a bad influence Spellman"**

**"Don't pretend you don't like it" she kissed him back**

**His hands reached down to settle on her hips**

**"I think I like it too much" he admitted**

**_what?_ **

**"Zee I...."**

**"Brother Blackwood" Edwards voice sounded from behind the door "Sister, I need to speak with you"**

**she looked at him with a tight smile**

**Faustus took her hand "You will know before the time comes"**

_**what?** _

  
"Here you are ma cherie" Zelda snapped back to the present, Marie placing a glass vial on her desk and reaching out to pass something to her

  
"What's this?" Zelda questioned

  
"An old Haitian pain remedy" Maries eyes sparkled looking down at Zeldas confused face

  
"It's panadol" Marie laughed handing her a glass of water "Boire"

  
Zelda allowed herself a small laugh "Thank you" 

  
Prudence walked back in followed by Nick who was holding a map and a dagger

  
"Right, shall we begin" Zelda asked standing from her desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunkelheit kommt, dunkelheit unausweichlich- Darkness is coming, Darkness Inescapable  
> Oui mon amie- yes my friend  
> ma rousse-my redhead  
> Boire- to drink
> 
> ***Just a quick shout out to everyone who has left comments and kudos, thanks guys! Glad you are enjoying it so far, these last few chapters have been a bit slow but trust me, it's gearing up! Stay safe and remember "social distancing is the new black"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be the change you wish to see in the world-Mahatma Gandhi

"There he is" Zelda said looking down at the map opened on her desk

  
"He's close" Prudence stated bending to look closer at the blood pooling

  
"The old St Josephs Church, it's not far from here" Zelda straightened and lit a cigarette

  
"What's the plan then?" Nick asked looking at the three women standing around the desk

  
"We kill him of course" Prudence answered looking at Zelda

  
Zelda felt three sets of eyes land on her

  
"First we need to find out what exactly was blocking him from us" Marie broke the short silence

  
"We need to get my family back" Prudence replied turning to leave, Nick looked between her and the older women"Prudence wait, Mambo Marie is right, we don't know what we are walking into"

  
Marie studied the girl "Whatever it is it's powerful mon amie, we need to be prepared"

  
"Sister Zelda" Prudence looked at her High Priestess who had remained silent 

  
Zelda took a deep breath before speaking "Do you have any idea what it could be Marie?"

  
Marie sighed wishing she knew "After doing some research and consulting with my loa it is dark and powerful magic....infernal"

  
Zelda took a drag from her cigarette "Infernal? not divine?"

  
"I not longer believe so no" Marie answered looking back to the map

  
"Lilith" Zelda spat starting to pace the room

  
"Lilith?" both Nick and Prudence questioned

  
"What would Lilith have to gain by helping Blackwood?" Nick asked running a nervous hand through his hand at the mention of his one time jailer

_it has her grubby fingerprints all over it_

  
"I'm not sure" Zelda started thinking out loud "Lilith as far as we know is back in Hell with Satan, maybe it was a bargaining chip in some twisted deal"

  
"But what?" Prudence asked again

  
"I don't know" Zelda snapped the pain from her injuries starting to get the better of her "None of us are to go there"

  
Prudence opened her mouth to protest but Zelda cut her off 

  
"Not yet, we can't risk it" Zelda declared

  
Prudence looked down and felt tears of frustration start to pool in her eyes

  
"Promise me now Prudence, you will wait"

  
When no answer came Zelda walked towards her "Prudence" it came out harsher then she intended but got the girls attention

  
Prudence looked up schooling her face "As you wish" she turned on her heel and quickly left the office

  
"Stop her Nicholas, if she tries" Zelda said eyeing her nieces one time beau

  
"I will" Nick answered following her out the door

  
The only sound in the office was the click of Zeldas shoes on the stone floor of the office

  
"You should sit cherie" Marie suggested observing the limp Zelda still walked with

  
"I'm fine" came the reply

  
"I need to go and talk with the spirits, will you come?" Marie asked rolling the map up

  
"No, I need to go to the library" Zelda answered walking to the bar trolley to pour herself a drink

  
Marie looked on with worry "Ma belle, be careful, it may not mix well with the healing"

  
_don't tell me what to do_

  
Zelda rolled her shoulders before draining the glass and pouring another

  
"If you need me I'll be at the library"

  
Marie watched the woman walk out of the room. She frowned, how could one person be so stubborn but yet so charming she thought

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"It was so strange hearing her speak in German" Hilda remarked to Cerberus locking the front door of the store "I haven't heard her speak it for decades" walking back up to the counter to where Cerberus was sitting

  
"I didn't know you were German" he said handing her a cup of coffee "I assumed you were British"

  
Sitting down next to him Hilda explained "An easy assumption to make my love, but no we Spellmans are German by birth, not including Ambrose and Sabrina of course, we grew up in Hofstetten just near the Black Forest" she stopped then lost in the memory of her childhood village,

of her Father chomping wood, her brothers wrestling in the yard and Zelda wanting join in much to their Mother's disdain, her and Zelda running hand in hand to visit their Grandparents, the smell of burning charcoal. She smiled

  
"Happy memories?" Cerberus inquired seeing her smile

  
"Some yes, not all" Hilda thought back to the screams, the smell of burning flesh, the fear in her Mothers voice as she fled with her into the forest

  
"We left just before I turned 16, moved to Lyon in France then onto Berkshire in England, where I lived for quite awhile actually"

  
"We could go back? for a visit one day" Cerberus suggested reaching for her hand

  
"To Hofsetten? no my love. I have no desire to go back there" Hilda's face turned serious "it's not home" she added in a far away voice lost in memory.

  
She rarely thought about her childhood and spoke about even less and never to Zelda, her only link to that part of her past. She felt tears coming to her eyes thinking of her family, long dead, Mother taken by witching fever, Father at the end of a cruel curse, Grandmama burnt at the stake, one brother killed by hunters and another by the design of their former Lord and at the hand of mad man. 

  
Faustus Blackwood she mused, she had known him since she was a girl. His family having lived near by, his Father a former High Priest of their coven, a Mother with kind blue eyes and a sister, who she could almost call a friend, sacrificed in the Feast of Feasts nearly a century ago. She always thought him an aloof fellow but never held any type of malice towards him, not till recently of course. Him and Zelda had been close since childhood, often running off to play without her leaving her in tears. She always knew they'd marry she assumed it'd be a lot sooner than just a few months ago. Their Father had wanted them too, what would of happened if he had of lived longer? she thought, had of been around to seal the deal so to speak. How their lives would of been different and perhaps...perhaps he would not have turned into the monster that he had become

  
"My love" her fiance voice brought her back

  
"I'm sorry I was miles away" Hilda apologized "What were you saying?"

  
Cerberus smiled at her "Why do you think Zelda suddenly spoke in German? Do you think it has something to do with what happened in the woods?"

  
"Not sure, the only person that I know of that she speaks it to is Faustus, I used to hear them occasionally when they thought they were alone. I never understood why they did it, perhaps...? Hilda stopped then unsure

  
"Perhaps?" Cerberus prompted

  
"Perhaps, it reminded them of who they used to be, before..."She ground to a halt. How was she to explain their sordid history in just one conversation, not just her sisters but all of it, it was too much, held too many painful memories 

  
"Do you think she loved him?"

  
"Maybe...I thought he loved her" Hilda looked out the window "and maybe once he did..." 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever.-Mahatma Gandhi

Walking into the rooms that she had moved into at the Academy Marie sighed loudly

These New England witches! she thought

Walking over to her alter she knelt, lighting the candles that were placed on either side, she reached for a bottle of wine pouring some of it on to the alter before pricking her finger with an ornate blade. She closed her eyes and focused, thinking back to the events of the previous night, she started to chant

"Papa Legba, Open the gate for me, Atiobon Legba, Open the gate for me, Open the gate for me that I may pass, when I return I will give thanks to the loa"

She felt the air shift around her and continued

"Baron Kriminel see my tributes and hear my call, tell me, show me the way. Pass your judgement, harsh and swift, help me protect them. My mighty one" She felt the spirit enter her domain and heard it speak within her self

"You will see the light in the darkness, fire will bring it, fear the man who comes at night, the one who will not be slain by the hand of the living"

Marie hummed rocking back and forth on her knees "Hand of the living?"

"It has always been so" the voice whispered back

"What judgement do you pass now?" Marie asked only in thought

"Show her the power, you will know when the time comes"

The air shifted again and Marie opened her eyes "I give thanks to the spirits, wiser than I. Guide me forever more on my path"

She felt a sensation of peacefulness come over and smiled.

Her loa would guide her on this path and she in turn would guide Zelda

Clearing the alter and blowing out the candles she stood and looked out the window spotting one of the black dogs out in the darkness, she narrowed her eyes in an attempt to get a better look, the dog appeared to be glowing softly, bathed in red

"Touched by fire" she said a loud before turning to exit the room.

She needed to find Zelda *********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Zelda stared down at the ancient book that sat open on the desk, she had claimed Ambrose' spot in the library while he was home getting some much needed sleep

_this is pointless_

Reaching for her pack of cigarettes she lent back in the chair and sparked her lighter

**"Verbrenn die Hexe, verbrenn die Hexe"**

**the crowd chanted as her Grandmother was pushed to the ground in front of a pyre in the village square**

_**Burn the witch, burn the witch** _

**"No" she whispered pushing her way to the front of the crowd**

**"Cora Spellman, you stand accused of corruption of children, bringing plague onto your neighbours and being in league with Satan. How do you plead women?" The local judge had to yell to be heard**

**"NO! Grandmama" she was only a few meters from her now, her beloved Grandmama, face now covered in blood and an arm bent at a hideous angle**

**"Zelda" her Grandmother's eyes grew wide with fear "Run child"**

**"Bring me the girl" the judge motioned to the crowd Hands descended on her, dragging up to stand in front of the Judge**

**"Child, tell me. Are you a witch too?" the man lent down, the smell of his breath making her turn her head "Pretty little thing you are"**

**"verbrenn die Hexe, verbrenn die Hexe" the crowd got louder**

**"Patience my friends, you will have your justice today" he held up a hand to calm the crowd "First we must insure God's work is done, well and true." he pulled her roughly towards him "Show me your mark of the devil and your soul will be free" he reached for the back of her dress**

_**i'll kill you** _

**"I confess!I confess! I, Cora Spellman sold my soul to Satan"**

**The crowd fell silent, the Judge in his shock loosened his grip on her "The girl is innocent, it is I you want"**

**run Zelda her Grandmothers voice echoed in her head**

**she ducked away behind the man and looked for an escape**

_**i'll met Grandmama in the woods, she'll get away** _

**she felt her** **Grandmothers eyes on her, saw her nod slightly**

**"I bring death on you all, I kneel before the Dark Lord and so shall you all"**

**A bright white light erupted, blinding all except her.**

**She ran, away from the crowd into a side street, turning back to she felt the blood drain from her face, her Grandmother being tied to the stake in the middle of the pyre, a man with a touch walking towards her**

**"NO" she heard her self scream starting to run back but strong hands grabbed her and lifted her form the ground**

**"Come child, you don't need to see this"**

**"NO! she struggled against the grip**

**_shake down the thunder, bring down the darkness_ her Grandmothers voice sounded again in her mind**

**"Save her, please Lady Blackwood"**

**"Come child, there is no time"**

a cough brought her back, she felt tears on her cheeks as she wiped her face

"I'm sorry to disturb you head mistress but I have that book your nephew was asking for"

"Cassius" Zelda breathed still shaken from memory "Thank you" she gestured for the man to place the book on the table. Instead he sat down opposite her

_how are you not dead yet_

"I knew your brother, both of them, and your Father and his Father before that" Cassius studied her as he spoke "A long line of powerful warlocks, who sought power for themselves"

Zelda took a drag of her cigarette growing tired on the old librarians ramblings

"Spellman magic is old and powerful" he continued while still staring at her

_no shit_

"And their witches more powerful still, built on rebellion" the old man stood, pushing the book towards her

"You will know when the time comes" he turned and walked away

_why do old people keep saying that too me_

Zelda watched the retreating back of the man who soon disappeared into the rows of book shelves

"Sister Zelda, have you seen Prudence?" Nicks voice made her jump

"What? No she was with you" Zelda answered annoyed

"I can't find her" Nick walked closer to her "She said she needed time to think "

_can't you do anything right_

"So you let her go, alone..." Zelda turned to the boy her voice hard

"She said..' Nick stopped knowing it was wise to keep quiet "

Is she with Mambo Marie?" Zelda asked her anger starting to simmer low in stomach

"Who is with me, ma cherie" Marie's voice made her jump again

_why do people keep sneaking up on me_

Having noticed that she startled Zelda, Marie walked up to her and placed a hand on her arm. Zelda immediately stood 

"Well we know where she is going, come on" Zelda butted her cigarette but as she lent over the table to the ashtray the book Cassius had brought over fell to the ground. Marie bent over to pick it up looking at the page she took a audible breath in

hand of the living she thought "the mark of Cain" she said handing the book to Zelda before continuing "is an infernal gift"

"But Lucifer's power comes from divinity" Nick said looking at Marie

"It's bloody Lilith! Zelda said in a cold hard voice, gripping the back of the chair until her knuckles were white

"It would appear so" Marie said cautiously eyeing the other woman

"Mark of Cain? That means he can't be killed" Nick stated rubbing one hand nervously with the other

"Thank you captain fucking obvious" Zelda glared at the boy who took a step away from her

"Cherie, it's alright we will get Prudence back before..." Marie was cut off

"I'll kill that bitch if it's the last thing I EVER DO!" Zelda yelled picking up the chair in front of her and throwing it against the wall causing both Nick and Marie to jump

"Zelda!" Marie warned "We need to focus"

"Don't tell me what to bloody do!" Zelda yelled before grabbing a hold of Marie and Nick and teleporting away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verbrenn die Hexe - burn the witch  
> ma cherie- my darling
> 
> Hope the voudo scene was ok, I had fun researching it so hopefully I haven't butchered it too bad


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can make you feel inferior without your consent- Eleanor Roosevelt

The three appeared a few meters from Prudence who was marching down the dirt road that led to the old St Josephs Church, the sky behind her dark and full of stars

  
She jumped when she spotted them "What are you doing here?" she asked angry at being caught

  
"What are we doing here? What are you doing here? Zelda yelled marching towards her, her face hard and full of anger

  
"I' Prudence started pointing a finger towards herself "am saving my family"

  
Zelda pointed back at the girl, coming to a stop only a few inches from her "YOU! directly disobeyed me, YOU! are walking into a trap"

  
Prudence stared at her High Priestess "and you have lost your nerve Zelda"

  
_fuck off_

  
Zelda's nostrils flared in anger "My nerve?" she questioned "You have no idea" she finished her voice now low and hard

  
The two witches stared at each other until Prudence dropped her gaze

  
"We need to go" Nick broke the silence 

  
"No, I'm not leaving without them" Prudence stated trying to walk around Zelda

  
Zelda grabbed her arm roughly "NO! We are going home"

  
"You should listen to your step mother Prudence" A voice said coolly from behind the group

  
All four of the group froze at the sound

  
Marie turned to look at the source of the voice, fear the man that comes at night her spirit guide spoke to her

  
"After all she's the closest thing to a Mother you've ever had" Faustus continued

  
Prudence eyes filled with angry tears taking in the sight of her Father, standing only a few meters from them, hand placed casually in his pockets

  
"Hello wife" he smirked "I've missed you"

  
Zelda let go of Prudences arm and turned "Faustus" she spat "What have you done?"

  
Faustus laughed "Whatever do you mean dearest?" he took a step towards her, as he did Marie moved to stand in front of Zelda, half blocking her from his gaze

  
"Oh what's this?" Faustus asked with mock surprise "You got a new friend Zee?"

  
Marie glared at the man, her face now hard with determination "I don't believe we have met?" she said coldly, but I know you she thought 

  
"Ah of course how rude, Faustus Blackwood " he extended his hand revealing a patch of marred skin on his wrist

  
Nick having spotted it moved slowly to stand next to Prudence whispering "He is marked"

  
Zelda took a deep breath and walked a few steps towards her husband "Leave us"

  
Faustus laughed again "Leave you? Oh no my dear, I'm not leaving you again"

  
A giggle came from behind them followed by Agatha's demented voice "You have come to join us sister"

  
Prudence and Nick spun around, Prudence's face fell at seeing her sister "Agatha" she whispered, tears spilling for her eyes

  
"Come now wife" Faustus gestured for Zelda 

  
_yes husband_

  
Marie walked up to stand beside Zelda "She is not going anywhere with you" she spat, feeling her magic surge 

  
"Oh" Faustus clicked his tongue, looking Marie up and down " You can come too"

  
Zelda reached blindly behind her trying to get touch onto Nick and Prudence

  
"You can't save them Zelda" Faustus said coldly starting to walk towards Zelda just as Agatha advanced towards Prudence 

  
"They are all going to die" he reached for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's back.....


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that.” Martin Luther King Jr

Faustus hit the ground with a hard thud

  
Zelda shook her head suddenly snapped from the strange hypnotism that had descended on her 

  
Marie lowered her hands "Don't touch her"

  
Faustus stood slowly, dusting himself off he glared at Marie "Well you've always had good taste Zelda". Zelda turned her head at the sound of Nick yelling

  
Agatha and Prudence were wrestling on the ground, Prudence's sword laid off to the side, Agatha on top of her sister trying to strangle her.

  
Zelda, without uttering a word or moving a hand, suspended Agatha in the air with the sword now levitating and pointing at her throat

  
Faustus blinked in astonishment, that's new he thought while advancing on the group again, Marie shot her arm out to block Faustus, he deflected the spell without breaking stride

  
"Nice try Mambo, but you're out gunned here" he moved towards her "Tell me is she worth dying for?"

  
Marie suddenly had flash in her mind, like a dream she couldn't quite remember, of Faustus killing her, she could nearly feel the knife slash across her neck 

  
Faustus was flung backwards yet again, this time by a body not magic, as Zelda tackled him to the ground

  
"Zelda" Marie yelled starting to run to her

  
"Take the children, GO" Zelda ordered trying to pin Faustus's arms above his head

  
"You've always like it rough haven't you wife?' Faustus snarled as Zelda's elbow connected with his nose

  
Prudence stood and reached for the sword which was still floating close to Agatha and advanced towards her Father and step Mother

  
"He can't be killed" Nick warned but still running towards the two wrestling in the dirt

  
"Marie! Get them out of here" Zelda yelled just as Faustus flipped her onto her back and pinned her into the dust, Marie heard a thud behind her and knew Agatha had fell back to earth and was probably running to aid Blackwood,

  
she heard thunder crack above them

She turned just in time to see Agatha lunge towards Nick, with a flick of her head the girl fell to the ground unconscious

  
Nick grabbed Faustus by one of his legs and flipped him off of Zelda but was soon sent flying back into Prudence knocking them both to the ground, Zelda scrambled away trying to get a footing 

  
_dark mother help us_

  
Marie ran the short distance throwing a disarming spell at Faustus who sent it straight back on to her, she only just managed to block it

  
"You will find no victory here" Faustus yelled raising his hands "I can not be harmed"

  
Marie felt the air leave her lungs, felt the cold hand of death wrap around her,

she looked at Zelda who was yelling something but her hearing had failed her, the only sound she could hear was buzzing, she fell to her knees, looking at Faustus who was slowly turning his hand she managed to speak

"touched by fire"

  
Zelda found herself pinned to the ground unable to break the spell Faustus had cast on her, she watched on helplessly as the scene unfolded before her, Nick and Prudence unconscious or possibly dead on the ground, Marie on her knees, life draining from her eyes

_touched by fire_

  
Zelda heard a howl come from behind her, she felt magic surge into her, she clenched her fists and felt the spell holding her vanish

  
"Faustus Blackwood" she screamed, suddenly rising to her feet as if lifted by some unknown force

  
Faustus turned his head in shock, lowering his hand slightly

  
"I curse thee" Zelda shouted just as three black dogs lept out from behind her


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If we find ourselves with a desire that nothing in this world can satisfy, the most probable explanation is that we were made for another world.” C.S Lewis

Marie felt the dirt under hands as she lurched forward, the air returning to her lungs

She heard Blackwoods shout of surprise, followed by the snarling of dogs, she heard Zelda run towards her, felt her arms wrapped around her

"Are you alright?" Zelda nearly shouted in the panic

She took another deep breath in "Yes"

"Come on" Zelda lifted her to her feet, both immediately turning to the sounds of barking and fighting behind them. Faustus was pinned to the ground by the largest of the dogs, his hands pushing up against the dogs throat trying to hold it back, the other two circling bearing their teeth, he looked at Zelda

"I'll bring death on you Spellman" he shouted before disappearing, a small pool of blood left in the dirt,the dogs sniffed at it before rising their heads to howl in unison at the night sky above them

Nick stood from where he laid next to Prudence and extended a hand to help the girl to her feet

"Are you guys alright?" Nick asked with concern slowly walking towards Marie and Zelda as Prudence lent over Agatha who was still unconscious on the ground

"We need to leave" Zelda said while quickly scanning Marie for injuries before turning to face the others

"Judas and Leticia?" Prudence started looking up from her sister 

Zelda rubbed her hand at the back of her neck "We can't, not yet" 

Prudence looked desperately at her "But..."

"We'll get them back, just not yet" Nick said "We'll bring Agatha" walking over to pick the girl up from the ground

"Quickly" Zelda urged reaching for Marie's hand and gesturing for the others to come over to her, looking back at the dogs she nodded as they turned and ran into the open field that surrounded them

Forming into a circle Zelda pictured the Academy in her mind and they too disappeared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one, but I have another one ready to go. Enjoy


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We are what we pretend to be, so we must be careful about what we pretend to be.” Kurt Vonnegut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning. Self Harm in this chapter

Zelda walked into her office, three hours had passed since their confrontation with Faustus, her head spun thinking about it.

  
They had returned immediately to the Academy and restrained Agatha with both magic and rope onto a bed in a empty room with Prudence keeping watch, Zelda then teleported to the desecrated Church and returned with Gryla and the children before sending out a message to the other hedge witches and her own family about what had occurred, finally she had returned home to strengthened the deference around the property. 

  
They had all agreed that the Academy was the safest place and had returned there with her. Ambrose and Sabrina immediately went to the library to try and find a way to kill Faustus and stop 'the void', Hilda went about handing out cups of tea and comforting the younger children while all the time looking at Zelda with concerned eyes.

  
Zelda looked around the office checking no one was lurking in the darkness, she sighed in relief when her check found nothing. She lit a cigarette walking to the corner to pour herself a drink

_you are useless_

Her hand ached for the comfort of her whip, her mind crying out for the relief the physical pain would bring

_failure_

She poured her self a large glass of whiskey and with shaking hands brought it to her lips

_you can't save them_

The glass dropped from her grasp and smashed at her feet

_they are all going to die_

She bent to gather up the glass, pricking her finger with a shard by accident, she hissed at the pain

_yes_

Picking up a larger shard of glass she studied it while still crouched over

_do it_

She ran it slowly down her arm, not enough to draw blood just enough to leave a red mark

_harder_

Gripping it tighter she dug the glass into her arm

_yes_

She watched as blood dripped down her arm and on to the floor, before repeating the action, this time down the length of her arm

_you've always liked it rough haven't you wife_


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can.”- Nicholas Sparks

"These dogs, can she talk with them?" Gryla asked closing the door softly behind her as to not wake the children who had finally fallen asleep inside

"Perhaps.." Marie answered leaning against the wall "She seemed to tonight"

"Like a familiar then?" Gryla questioned 

"It would appear so" Marie sighed and looked up at the roof "they are not goblins though, they are something else, something not of this earth"

Gryla nodded "Hecate is known for actions of dogs, especially black dogs, that is good news. Perhaps we stand a chance"

Marie studied the woman standing beside her "We? You could easily leave, take your yule boys and live in peace somewhere else, this is not your fight"

Gryla nodded again "Yes, I could" she turned to look Marie in the eyes "and so could you"

Marie smiled "This was written for me long ago mon amie, I am where I should be"

Gryla smiled back "As am I" she started walking down the hallway "Come! Let us find some gin"

Marie followed her laughing "Just a quick drink, I need to speak with Zelda"

Gryla turned and winked "Is that what they call it in New Orleans? "

  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Zelda could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she ran the glass again down her arm, watching the blood became darker dripping into small puddles on the ground,

Holding onto the glass she closed her hand around it, grimacing at the feel of it digging in to her palm

"Zelda?" 

She turned, eyes wide, blood dripping down her arm

"What are you doing?" 

She blinked, she hadn't heard Marie enter her office

Marie approached slowly, taking in the sight before her, she held out her hand

"It's alright chérie, pass me the glass" she said gently, her eyes pleading with Zelda

  
Silence filled the room

  
Marie took another step towards her, reaching for her clenched hand

"It's alright" slowly opening Zelda's hand to remove the glass "It's alright" she repeated placing the glass onto the bar trolley

Zelda looked at her and swallowed down the lump in her throat "I dropped the glass"

"Oui, let me see" Marie took her arm gently in her hand to look at the injury

Zelda looked away, unable to met Marie's eyes

_pathetic_

"Come, we need to bandage it" Marie took her gently by the hand and led her slowly from the room

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Walking into Marie's room she directed Zelda to sit on the couch in front of the fire while she went to find her healing supplies, returning with some bandages and balm she sat next to Zelda and took her arm in her hands, gently wiping the blood away with a warm wet towel.

Zelda winced at the action.

Why? Marie thought while cleaning the wound

Zelda stared into the fire and barely noticed that Marie had finished bandage her arm

"There you are" Marie said softly holding Zelda's hand gently in her own

"Thank you" Zelda said automatically

Marie looked at the other woman and felt tears spring to her eyes, she looks so lost Marie thought

"Ma rousse?" she started softly as Zelda turned to look at her "Please don't do that again"

Zelda frowned slightly "I'm sorry you had to see that"

Marie shook her head, lost for words

"An old habit I'm afraid" Zelda said quietly before reaching into her pocket for her packet of cigarettes

Marie felt like crying, her poor girl she thought "Do you do it often?"

  
_not since Hilda caught me_

  
Zelda shook her head "No" looking anywhere but Marie, she stood and walked towards the fire

"There is no need to be embarrassed" Marie stood to join her, when Zelda remained silent she continued "There was a time when I too sought comfort in pain"

Zelda turned to look at her, shocked by the revelation

"You can talk to me, c'est d'accord" Marie placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder

Zelda breathed in deeply "Je connais" she ran her hand across her face before turning to face Marie "mais je ne peux pas"

Marie smiled sadly "Would you like something for the pain?"

Zelda felt her eyes water "Yes please" she whispered

Marie closed the distance between and placed a soft kiss on her forehead "I'll be right back"

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Marie looked down at the woman sleeping on her couch, she had only just fallen asleep after finishing the tea she had made for her, if she noticed the fox glove she didn't comment

Pesta and Gryla hadn't long left, the four making plans and strengthening the protection of the Academy and surrounding land, agreeing to meet first thing the next morning with the others to draw up a battle plan.

Marie looked between Zelda and the bed trying to figure out how she was going to move her when a soft knock sounded at the door. Zelda made a quiet noise but didn't wake,  
Marie walked over and cracked the door open slightly 

"Hello, sorry if I've woken you but have you seen Zelda?" Hilda asked rubbing her hands together nervously

Marie stepped out into the hallway and quietly closed the door behind her "Oui, she is sleeping" moving her head to indicate she was in her room

"Oh" Hilda said quietly looking at the door "I was just in her office and..." she stopped thinking back to the blood and broken glass she had found "Is she alright?"

Marie looked down at the other woman, their difference in height suddenly more noticeable with Hilda only in slippers "For now" she answered cautiously, not wanting to reveal Zelda's actions

Hilda met Marie's eyes in a hard stare "I need to see her"

Marie hesitated "I don't wish to wake her"

"She is my sister" Hilda went to reach for the door handle but Marie placed a hand on her arm before she could open the door

"I understand mon amie but it has been..." Marie was cut off and blinked in shock at the tone Hilda spoke in 

"No YOU don't understand, I need to see my sister"

She knows Marie thought before speaking "She is fine, I've given her something to help her sleep and to ease the pain"

Hilda felt tears spring to her eyes "How bad?"

Marie felt her own tears then "Nothing too serious, a few cuts"

Hilda took a shaky breath in "I'll get some healing balm but please I just need to see her"

Marie nodded "Of course" 

The two walked quietly into the room Hilda walking over to her sisters sleeping form as Marie walked towards the bed, pulling the blankets back and giving Hilda some space

"Oh Zelds" Hilda murmured taking in the bandaged arm "You've been in the wars" looking over the other injuries which were still visible on her sister

"Hildy" Zelda breathed out "What are you doing?"

"Just checking" Hilda whispered sweeping some hair away from her sisters face "Come on ducks, let's go to bed"

Zelda nodded confused by the sleeping draught but stood with the help from her sister

Marie watched as Hilda nearly carried her sister around the couch suddenly feeling very much the outsider.

Hilda paused, looking at the door before turning and guiding Zelda towards the bed and Marie "That's it, hop in" Hilda encouraged sweetly as Zelda hesitated at the foot of the bed "I'll be back in the morning" she said pushing Zelda gently to sit on the side of the bed, pressing a kiss into her hair and walking back towards the door, she turned to see Marie pull the blanket up over Zelda and whisper something in to her ear which made her sister smile

Marie walked towards her "I am sorry about....." she stopped gesturing towards the door

Hilda shook her head "It's alright, you were trying to protect her, but we are sisters and we know each other better than we know ourselves" eyeing the taller woman "She'll never talk about it, about anything, it's been belted into her that feeling is weakness, her sense of duty goes hand in hand with her sense of failure..." she stopped to wipe the tears from her cheeks 

"I would never come between you, I just want to help" Marie said looking back at Zelda

Hilda watched the action and smiled softly "She trusts you, please don't hurt her"

"Jamais" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c'est d'accord- It's alright  
> Je connais- I know  
> mais je ne peux pas- But I can not  
> mon amie- my friend  
> Jamais- Never


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not despair, for despair is only for those who see the end beyond all doubt. We do not. - Gandalf The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring (JRR Tolkien)

Zelda woke with a gasp just as dawn was breaking

  
_darkness is coming_

  
She looked around the room confused before remembering where she was, looking down at her arm she cringed

  
 _what must she think_

  
Marie opened her eyes and looked up at Zelda who was sitting up in the bed, obviously startled from her sleep

"What is it chérie?" she asked sleep still gripping to her voice

Zelda shook her head slightly "Nothing, just a dream"

Marie squinted at her as the sun began to peak through the curtains "De quoi as-tu rêvé"

_darkness inescapable_

Zelda moved to get out of the bed, trying to smooth down her hair with a hand "Go back to sleep"

Marie sat up, her body protesting at the lack of sleep, rubbing her eyes she moved across the bed to sit next to Zelda "Parle-moi s'il te plaît" she murmured rubbing a hand down Zelda's back

Zelda stared at the window, watching as the sun rose higher, she looked down at her hands, unable to met Marie's eyes as she spoke softly into the morning sunlight

"I dreamt I saw a great wave climbing over green lands and above the hills. I stood upon the brink. It was utterly dark in the abyss before my feet. A light shone behind me, but I could not turn. I could only stand there......waiting." 

She felt a warm hand wipe across her cheek and soft lips pressed to her temple

  
_when did I start crying?_

"Do you dream it often?" Marie asked softly into the silence of the room

"Yes....." she swallowed "On and off since I was a girl"

Marie's eyes widened at this revelation, a prophetic dream she thought

Zelda reached for Marie's hand "I don't how to stop it" she confessed feeling more tears spill down her cheeks "I can't save them"

Marie wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close she whispered into her hair "You can ma belle, you can" 

"I don't know how" came the whispered reply

Marie run her hand up and down Zelda's back, show her the power her Ioa whispered to her, 

Marie hummed in response as she tightened her grip on Zelda as the tears turned into sobs "That's it chérie, let it all out, shhhhh" 

Marie felt tears come to her own her eyes as she felt Zelda's grip on her tighten as she sobbed into her chest, it was a strange sound, almost as if Zelda was breaking on the inside, the sound of a woman who was not used to crying or to seeking comfort. 

  
_get it together woman_

  
Zelda sniffed and started to pull away, wiping her eyes in an attempt to vanish the tears "I'm sorry" she went to stand but Marie pulled her back to her, resting her forehead against Zelda's she whispered

"You are a true daughter of greatness, let me show you"

Zelda licked her lips and nodded 

"Don't be afraid, ma belle" Marie sealed it with a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De quoi as-tu rêvé- what did you dream of  
> Parle-moi s'il te plaît- talk to me please
> 
> The dream Zelda describes is Faramirs dream of the fall of Numenor in The Lord of the Rings books, the lines Zelda syas are from Eowyn in The Lord of the Rings movie. Credit to JRR Tolkien


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am prepared to meet my Maker. Whether my Maker is prepared for the great ordeal of meeting me is another matter - Winston Churchill

"Do you think the dogs killed him?" Sabrina asked Prudence, the two girls were standing in the kitchen of the Academy drinking coffee

"No, he is marked Sabrina. He can't be killed' Prudence answered taking a sip from her mug

Sabrina sighed and rubbed her eyes "Aunt Zee is sure it was Lilith?

"Who else would it be?" Prudence asked "You know her better than anyone, what do you think?

"She hates Blackwood, I don't get it" Sabrina answered placing her cup on the bench in front of her

"Good Morning my loves" Hilda walked into the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee "It's far too early" she laughed before turning to look at Prudence "How are you pet? How's poor Agatha going?"

Prudence smiled tightly "I'm fine thank you. Agatha is sleeping, has been since Sister Zelda placed the calming spell on her"

Hilda nodded "For the best I would imagine, speaking of have either of you seen Zelda this morning yet?

Sabrina shook her head "No but it's like six o'clock, she won't be up yet"

Hilda hummed in response before Sabrina continued "Why, what's wrong?"

"No nothing love" Hilda answered quickly making Sabrina frown

"What's going on?' Sabrina pushed her Aunt to answer

"Nothing, what do you girls want for breakfast? " Hilda changed the subject

Prudence and Sabrina shared a look before Prudence answered "Whatever you feel like Sister Hilda, I'll be back shortly, I need to check on my sister" she walked from the kitchen leaving Sabrina and Hilda alone

"No more secrets Aunty" Sabrina said inwardly cringing at the irony in her statement "What's going on with Aunt Zee?"

"She's just got a lot on her plate that's all, how about we make her some waffles hhhmmmm"? Hilda answered walking to the cupboard to gather the ingredients

Sabrina looked at her Aunt "Sure, I just need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back" quickly walking out of the room

Hilda made a face at her nieces back before turning on the stove to start breakfast

  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

  
Sabrina walked quickly down the winding hallways of the Academy towards her Aunt's office, knocking on the door she waited a moment for a answer before opening it, walking into the office she turned the light taking in her surrounds.

All appeared normal, the desk covered with books and scrolls, Vinegar Tom sitting in his basket in front of the unlit fire place

Sabrina frowned at the sight, when did her Aunt move her familiar here?

Her eyes were then drawn to the glass smashed on the ground, walking over to take a closer look she gasped when noticing the small pool of blood, what the heaven she thought

A sound drew her attention back towards the fire place, her eyes widened in shock 

No she thought it cannot be

  
Vinegar Tom stood and stretched, yawning loudly as he stepped out of the basket, shaking himself he raised his head to sniff the air

Sabrina gasped, her eyes meeting those of Aunts long dead familiar

He sniffed the air around her and growled low and deep

Sabrina put her hands out in front of her but before she could speak Vinegar Tom cut in

"And who are you?" he asked, voice low and hoarse

Before Sabrina could answer he stalked towards her and with a shake of his body transformed into the most terrifying goblin Sabrina had ever seen,

Of course her Aunt's familiar would be terrifying she thought

"You are not a Spellman" he stated sharpening his claws on the stone floor only a few feet from were she stood

Sabrina face fell at the statement, he's right though she thought

"I'm Sabrina..." she was cut off again

"I don't care who you are, you are not kin to my master" he rasped, spending a shiver down Sabrina's spine, he approached again, sizing her up. Sabrina was frozen in fear, just as he loomed over her he paused

"Edward?" he asked

Sabrina exhaled loudly "Yes, I am Edward's"

"Liar" he said harshly but stepped back away from her

"It's a bit of a story" Sabrina said weakly backing away slightly

Vinegar Tom stared at her, the only sound in the room was Sabrina's breathing "Aunt Zee.." she started before again being cut off by the goblin

"Aunt?" he quizzed

"Yes, she's my Aunt and Hilda too" Sabrina answered her voice sounding a bit more confident

"I don't believe you, you have no Spellman blood, I can smell it" 

The door to the office banged opened 

Salem appeared in front of Sabrina hissing at the larger goblin

Vinegar Tom let out a low laugh "And who's this? your body guard?"

Salem growled "Back up" he spoke 

Vinegar Tom laughed again, hard and dangerous

"Satan in hell" 

Ambrose stood at the door, frozen in shock at the scene in front of him

Upon hearing his voice Vinegar Tom turned his head "Ambrose" he greeted stretching his back with a clicking sound

"Tom? What? How?" Ambrose sputtered

Sabrina looked at her cousin "Ambrose, tell him" she said with eyebrows raised and fear on her face

"Yes, do tell me my dear boy" Tom started smiling a crooked smile down at Salem, who was still in the form of the black cat "This girl calls Zelda Aunt?"

Ambrose took a deep breath in "Yes she is Edwards"

Tom frowned at the statement "As you say then" with a shake of his head he was back to the beagle, running up to Ambrose for a pat

Sabrina sighed in relief looking on as Ambrose bent down to pat the dog "I've missed you old boy" he smiled, roughing the dogs ears playfully

"What the fuck is happening?" Sabrina nearly shouted making her cousin look up towards her

"I have no idea" Ambrose answered still patting the dog at his feet "Do you?" he asked looking down at Tom

Tom yawned "I followed a black dog and now I'm here"

"Hecate" Ambrose and Sabrina said in unison

"It has always been so" Tom said before walking out of the opened door


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “These violent delights have violent ends  
> And in their triump die, like fire and powder  
> Which, as they kiss, consume” William Shakespeare ( Romeo and Juliet)

Faustus growled in the back of his throat as he bandage his arm

"Fuck you Zelda" he said out loud to the empty room

Tying the bandage off he sat back on to the chair behind him, trying to process everything that had happened the night before. I should of killed them all he thought running his hands through his hair

What dogs were they? They weren't goblins or hell hounds. Where did they come from? 

He shuddered hearing a howl off into the distance

Zelda had always had a connection with dogs, he remembered growing up with her in Hofsetten, there were wolves in the forest surrounding their home, both sets of parents always warning them to be careful. Zelda never was. She used to walk right up to them for a pat and strangely they would allow her to do it. A few of the local mortal children were killed by these same wolves, but Zelda was never harmed.

Then of course there was her familiar, he remembered her family's reaction at her choice of the rather dopey looking hound. 

He laughed. Vinegar Tom.

He was anything but dopey, he was bloody brutal. He glanced down to his leg, he could nearly feel the dogs teeth biting into him again, that was centuries ago. He and Zelda were having an argument that quickly escalated and he had gotten too close for the goblins liking, and got 12 stitches as a result.

He smiled lost in the memories of his youth, of Zelda. How different they both were, they challenged each other to be better. At the Academy they were always studying or debating or practicing higher magic in secret together. And doing other things that weren't so secret.

He licked his lips feeling his pants tightened 

Yes somethings never change, she was always a fantastic lover, his precious little slut. 

Of course he could say it was purely physical, the pale flawless skin, the cascade of beautiful auburn hair, green eyes that would look deep into his soul, the sway of her hips,

He smirked "Good tits and a tight fit"

But it was everything, her intelligence, her wit, her laugh and her power. She was an uncommonly powerful witch, even for a Spellman who were long blessed with great power.   
Their family's had been close, both powerful and ambitious. When the witch hunters had come for Cora Spellman, they closed ranks and protected each other. Then the rest of the coven was exposed and they had fled.

Him and Zelda had just turned 19, both eager to bring death on to the mortals who had killed so many of them. His Mother had stopped them

His Mother,

Leticia Blackwood

"Leticia" he said to himself

The name Zelda had given his daughter when she had took her

Why? he thought

He rarely thought of his Mother, he had loved her but she was long gone now. All his family was. 

He knew that Zelda and her had been close, his Mother was always taken with the pretty young girl, hair in messy braids and freckles across her nose

He used to count those freckles when she would sleep beside him

He could of loved her he was sure. They had spent centuries with each other, never going more than a few years apart. They had traveled all other the world, lived in so many places.

But then it all changed, Edward had changed it. Insisting that they were not a good match, no matter what both of their deceased Fathers had thought

The Dark Lord had come to him with the deal. Kill the brother and get the sister and the position of High Priest

So he did.

But looking at her shattered face, holding on to her baby niece, he couldn't ask her then.

So he married someone else and tried to forgot the better part of five centuries, tried to do good work within the coven

But, the devil always get his price


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake -Frederick Douglass

Marie and Zelda walked hand in hand into the woods to the side of the Academy, the sun hidden behind the clouds in the early dawn light. Rain was starting to lightly fall casting a gloomy glow across the landscape 

"Where are we going?' Zelda asked her companion who was leading her further into the woods

Marie scanned the trees in front of her before answering "We are nearly there"

They walked further into the woods, leaving the known path and heading into the dense trees

  
_i don't like it here_

  
As if reading her thoughts Marie squeezed her hand, rounding a rather large oak tree they came to a stop. A small stream run beside them, the ground covered in moss and the trees seemed to hang lower Zelda observed looking around she then noticed small white rocks the size of footballs forming a circle around them

"This place holds great power Zelda, you need to harness it" Marie stated letting go of her hand and walking towards the stream "Dezmelda is right, you have forgotten the old ways, the ways of your ancestors

Zelda looked at Marie skeptically "Old ways?"

Marie hummed while bending to touch the water "The ways of the forest ma cherie, the ways you were born into"

  
_what is she on about?_

  
"You grew up in the Black Forest non? Great power lies there, going back long before Jesus and his saints or Satan or even the Garden. That power is in you, that is the power you must take for yourself"

Zelda frowned 

"You must find the light in the darkness before darkness comes for us all" Marie held her hand to her "Come, drink the water"

Zelda moved slowly towards her coming to a stop she looked into her eyes "What will happen?"

Marie smiled "Only the gods know that"

_well here we go_

Zelda crouched down and looked into the stream, taking deep breath she placed her hand into the water and brought it up to her mouth

_nothing_

Looking up to Marie she blinked in shock, 

She was alone


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High in the halls of the kings who are gone  
> Jenny would dance with her ghosts  
> The ones she had lost and the ones she had found  
> And the ones who had loved her the most

Ambrose sat on a stone bench at the back of the Academy smoking a cigarette, a flash of red caught his attention and he watched as his Aunt and Mambo Marie walk into the woods hand in hand, he smiled at the sight. She deserves to be happy he thought

He sighed out aloud "We all do if we survive this" looking up towards the roof of the building behind him taking in the weather vane that he had placed there yesterday, how was that only a day ago he thought. The terror will return for them he knew, it was the waiting that was getting to him. 

Vinegar Tom walked up to him, Ambrose frowned "I thought you would of been with Zelda?"

Tom looked in the direction of the woods where Zelda had walked "Not yet" he answered cryptically, before rolling onto his back in the green grass

"Oh hell below!" Hilda's voice rang out from the door behind Ambrose "Tom, you'll get grass stains on you"

Tom stopped and stood cocking his head

Hilda's eyes widened "Wait.. TOM! " she was cut off by the beagle jumping into her arms and covering her face with sloppy kisses

Ambrose laughed "Sabrina didn't find you then"

Holding the dog in her arms Hilda looked at him with astonishment "How is this possible?'

"Your guess is a good as mine" Ambrose answered

"Sabrina didn't have anything to do with this?" Hilda asked looking between Tom and her nephew

Tom jumped down onto the ground "Sabrina?" he questioned "The girl in Zeldas office?"

Hilda looked down at the dog "Yes, our niece"

"She's not a Spellman" Tom said laying back down on the grass

Ambrose and Hilda shared a look "She is love, it's a long story. She's half mortal but her Father.."

Hilda was cut off by Sabrina's voice "Made a deal with the devil, I am a Spellman by name just not blood"

Hilda and Ambrose turned to see Sabrina walking towards them "And no Aunty I didn't have anything to do with this" she finished waving a hand towards Vinegar Tom

Tom studied the girl "Your Father is Lucifer Morningstar"

Sabrina nodded stopping in front of the beagle 

Silence hung in the air 

"Very well, If Zelda loves you as a niece than so do I" He stood to put his paws up on Sabrina's legs, Sabrina patted him cautiously 

"I still don't understand" Hilda said slightly annoyed by the lack of answers

Tom looked up to sky and sniffed before growling "Darkness is coming" he stated 

The group fell silent again looking at the dog

"Zelda must bring the light" he finished before throwing his head back in a loud inhumane howl

The three black dogs appeared behind him and as a group they ran into the woods tracking their mistress

"Well that's certainly something you don't see every day" Hilda observed watching as the dogs disappeared in to the trees

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Zelda stood taking in her surrounds. She was no longer in the Greendale woods.

She felt a shiver go down her spine.

The woods around her were dark, tall ancient trees towered above her effectively blocking out the sun, dark soil lay below her feet cushioning any noise, the air hung thick with the smell of burning charcoal. 

She knew this place,

Closing her eyes and taking a steadying breath she followed the stream in front of her deeper into the forest, her unease mounting with every step

_i shouldn't be here_

Coming up to a large twisted fir tree she stopped, studying the trunk, small carvings were visible on the wood, cravings of men with swords, of wolfs and a moon high in the sky. Carved above was a large pentagon, it was newer than the others and made her feel sick to her stomach. Zelda looked up from the carvings and scanned the trees around her, squinting she noticed a light glowing in the distance, she started walking towards it,

She felt the air shift around her and as the light grew brighter she could smell the scent of lavender and honey in the air 

She heard a dog howl in the distance as she continued towards the light.

Walking into the a small clearing she stop, she was standing at a crossroad, there was a figure who was cloaked and hooded sitting in front of a small fire. As Zelda got closer she could hear the person start to sing

"High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts. The ones she had lost and the ones she had found"

Zelda gasped

_it can not be_

That song was a song of her of childhood, she hadn't heard it for centuries

"I've been waiting for you child" the figure spoke turning to face her 

Zelda felt tears roll down her cheeks "Grandmama" she whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Jenny of Oldstones from A Song of Ice and Fire series credit to G R R Martin


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith is all about believing

Sabrina paced along the train tracks at the front of the Academy her mind racing.

Why is Vinegar Tom back? What price has to paid for his return? Where did the black dogs from? Why was there blood in Aunt Zee's office? How in the heaven are they going to defeat the Eldritch Terror which will return? 

She looked into the woods hearing a dog howl, where is Aunty Zee? she thought

  
"Sabrina" 

The girl turned towards the voice

"What are you doing?" she asked panic clear in her voice

"We need to talk"

Standing in front of her was herself

"We don't have much time" the Queen of Hell said quickly "Our Father means for the Terror that Blackwood unleashed to kill Aunt Zelda so he can take back the coven"

Sabrina shook her head "No, why just Aunt Zee? It's our fault" pointing between the two of them

"Perhaps but he doesn't know about this" she continued "He fears Zelda, he won't risk confronting her himself, not with Hecate now giving her power"

Sabrina exhaled loudly "Satan is scared of Hectae then? That's good to know"

The other Sabrina shook her head "You can't win against him alone but you can stop the Void that is coming"

"How?"

"It brings the darkness, you need to bring the light. Zelda will know, it's in her blood" The Queen of Hell explained

"Spellman blood?" Sabrina questioned

"It has always been so" and with that she disappeared in a flash of fire

"Well fuck" Sabrina said to out loud to herself

Just as she was turning to head back inside the Academy she spotted two people running along the train tracks towards her, she raised her hands with a protection spell on her lips 

"Please, help us" 

Sabrina lowered her hands and took in the sight in front of her, two children not older then 12, blood stained their faces and clothing. She cast a quick spell to sense any disguise or trickery when it came up blank she run towards them

"What's happened?"

"Every one is dead" the boy answered

"Who? Where are you from?"

"The church of Shadows" The other boy answered "It came from the sky"

Sabrina stared at the boys before holding out her hand "Come quickly" she lead them to the Academy

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I lived for centuries and have waited here for you just as long and now I fear we are out of time" Cora Spellman spoke standing to take in her Granddaughter

Zelda stood still, mouth opening but no words coming out

"Look at you, you are magnificent, a true daughter of Germania" she reached and took Zelda's hand in her own 

Zelda was still speechless

_how?_

"Touched by fire" Cora said running a hand through Zelda's hair "Yes, you are a glorious yet terrible" 

"How?" Zelda breathed out tears still rolling down her cheeks

"Darkness is coming, that you know, but what you may not know is that it threatens not only you but the very fate of the world. You have the power inside yourself to defeat it and it must be you my sweet child" Cora explained touching Zelda's cheek

Zelda took a shaky breath "I don't know how"

"Look around Zelda, you are home." Cora backed away from her and turned towards the fire "Look at the fire, you were born out of it and it will bring the light"

The fire suddenly shot up and flared high above them, Zelda looked into the flames as her Grandmother spoke

"What do you see?"

Zelda shook her head "Nothing, just fire"

"Focus my darling girl"

Zelda took a step closer and squinted into the fire 

"What do you see?"

Images spiraled towards Zelda as she looked into the flames, images of the past, of the present and of the future

"I see Grandfather... Mother's father, he is kneeling in front of Satan"

"And what else?" Cora urged walking to stand beside her granddaughter

"Darkness covering the woods in Greendale.. I see.." Zelda stopped feeling the air leave her lungs,

She stumbled back and would of fell if her Grandmother hadn't steadied her, Zelda gulped for air and grabbed Cora's hand 

"I see my death"


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In every walk in with nature one receives far more than he seeks. John Muir

"Where the bloody hell is Zelda?" Hilda exclaimed pacing the front room of the Academy as Ambrose, Sabrina and the two boys looked on

"She went to the woods with Marie" Ambrose answered turning as footsteps approached from the hallway

"What's going on?" Gryla asked walking to the group with Estella trailing behind her

"These boy say they are from the Church of Shadows" Sabrina started gesturing towards the boys "And something came from the sky and" she stopped not wanting to continue in front of the children

Gryla frowned while studying the boys "What came from the sky?" she asked

"I don't know, it was like thunder" One answered quietly looking at his feet

Hilda stopped her pacing and looked towards Gryla "Where's Zelda?"

Gryla shrugged "I don't know, have you checked Marie's bedroom" 

Ambrose snorted "I saw her go into the woods earlier"

Hilda sighed "We need to find her and deal with " she looked at the boys

Gryla nodded "Estelle why don't you show these boys the way to the other children and I'll be along shortly"

Estelle peaked out from behind Gryla taking in the others in the room "Sister Zelda is gone" the girl said

"No pet she'll be back" Hilda smiled at the young girl who reminded her of her sister when they were children 

"She's in the woods" Sabrina added

"Go on" Gryla encouraged pushing the girl gently towards the other children

Estelle approached slowly taking in the boys "Come with me" she said quietly

"My name is Cain" One of the boys spoke 

Estelle stopped, fear on her face, eyes wide and breathing shallow "You saw the Darkness"

All four adults turned to look at the young redhead

"What Darkness Estelle?" Ambrose asked quickly walking towards the girl

"It came over the trees like a great wave" Cain answered, eyes locked onto Estelle

"Sister Zelda fell into it" Estelle whispered tears falling from her eyes

"What?" Hilda asked panic starting to build

Estelle looked at her Hilda "Sister Zelda is with the Dark Lord" 

"WHAT?" Sabrina yelled eyes wide with fear

"Tell us love" Gryla urged kneeling beside the girl "What can you see"

"Darkness Inescapable" 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Marie watched as a small wood duck swam along in the stream flowing in front of her where she sat in the middle of the stone circle she had led Zelda too. She didn't like the woods here, she could feel eyes on hers and a sense of dread always seemed to linger in the air. 

Breathing in she sent a prayer to her Ioa for protection.

She felt Zelda shift against her, she tightened her arms around Zeldas waist where she sat in between Maries legs propped against her chest.   
Marie watched her carefully, she had been in trance since drinking the water, neither asleep or awake just staring off into space with hooded eyes.

  
Marie didn't know what would happen when she brought Zelda here but she knew that she had too, that this place held the key to defeating the Void.

A dog howl echoed around the woods. Marie scanned the trees as best as she could without shifting Zelda. She could vaguely make out one of the black dogs in the distance.  
A shift in the atmosphere drew her attention to her left, a light mist had crept in between the trees. A sense of dread overcame her.

"Well hello there" Faustus's voice floated through the mist 

Marie felt her heart speed up, turning her head towards the voice she watched in horror as Faustus Blackwood walked out of the mist

"You cannot harm us" Marie said hiding the fear in her voice

"Then it appears you and I are in the same boat, so to speak" Faustus replied walking to wards the stone circle

The two stared at each other, trying to get a read on one another

"Tell me Mambo, what brings you here?" Faustus asked coming to a stop and taking in the sight in front of him. He looked at Zelda who appeared totally unaware of her surroundings "What's wrong with her?" he added 

"Nothing" Marie answered while laying Zelda onto the ground as she stood, preparing for a fight

Faustus made a face "Oh yes, she looks perfectly fine"

Marie remained silent, staring down the man who she knew so little but yet so much about

"Not much of a talker then" Faustus smirked 

"You are a cursed man" Marie rebuked, rolling her shoulders and silently summoning her magic

Faustus laughed "As is Zelda, are we not all cursed? Us former minions of Satan"

Marie quirked an eyebrow "Perhaps, but she has found a greater god"

"Gone Catholic? she has always managed to surprise me" He replied starting to walk around the edge of the circle searching for a way through the ancient magic that guarded the area

Marie followed him with her gaze 

"What do you find the most surprising about her?" Faustus asked coming to a stop at the edge of the stream

Marie didn't answer

"I was always surprised, regardless of how many times I heard it, by the sounds she makes when I fuck her" He smirked hoping to provoke Marie into a fight

Marie felt her eye twitch, oh how she wanted to murder this man

"Oh? My apologies. You haven't fucked her then?" Faustus exclaimed in fake shock 

Don't Marie thought he wants a way in don't give it to him

"Well that is surprising, normally she can't keep her legs closed" Faustus smiled at Marie 

A dog howling broke the short silence that had fallen between them

Faustus narrowed his eyes "I'll make it easy for you, just step out of the circle and go home" 

"And why would I do that?" Marie asked stepping back closer to Zelda

"Only death awaits you here" Faustus answered raising his clenched fist, his magic surging

"It shall be your death not mine" Marie snapped lifting her arms and calling out for her loa for protection "Papa Legba, guardian of the crossroads! Here me speak as your faithful servant. Here is the man that comes at night, who shall not die by the hand of man, Protect us from him"

A spark of lighting hit the ground beside Faustus, narrowly missing him. Faustus raised his eyebrows in surprise

"Your Catholic gods can't protect her Mambo" he warned 

"No, but I can" a hoarse voice interrupted 

Faustus and Marie both snapped their heads towards the unexpected interruption

"No" Faustus splattered with surprise 

"You have always feared me Blackwood" Vinegar Tom said advancing towards him

"You are long gone" Faustus retorted eyes wide with astonishment 

"Now you will know that fear" Vinegar Tom growled launching at him

Faustus slammed his fists together disappearing just as Tom landed on him

Tom released a maniacal laugh "You are a coward" 

He turned to face Marie who still stood next to Zelda, eyes wide in disbelief 

"You must be the Voudo Mambo Hilda was speaking of" he questioned walking into the stone circle

"Oui" Marie whispered before shaking her head "Oui, that is I" she continued in a steady voice 

Tom walked over to Zelda, sniffing her face, he sat beside her

"How long?" he asked

"Half an hour, if that" Marie answered sitting back down and pulling Zelda gently into her arms

Tom observed the action and cocked his head "Spirit walking is dangerous, how long until we pull her out?"

Marie looked down at the witch in her arms "When she finds what she is looking for"


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ones who'd been gone for so very long  
> She couldn't remember their names  
> They spun her around on the damp old stones  
> Spun away all her sorrow and pain

"You have seen your death before, and this has not yet come to pass" Cora said gently observing her granddaughter

"I don't understand" Zelda whispered tears forming in her eyes

"You can write your own story my sweet child, follow the fire, be the light" Cora placed a kiss onto Zelda's forehead

_don't leave me_

"I wish I could guide you on this path but my part is over" Cora smiled sadly 

"Please don't leave me" Zelda whispered reaching out her hand towards her Grandmother

"I'll always be with you" 

Zelda sobbed as her Grandmother faded back into the flames

Silence covered the woods

_follow the fire_

Zelda looked around the clearing wiping tears from her cheeks

_The ones who'd been gone for so very long, She couldn't remember their names,_

Zelda straightened and stepped onto the crossroad, with a deep breath she walked forward following the road that lay in front of her

  
She didn't know how long she walked, time seemed to be non existent here. Coming to a bend in the road she stopped. A woman was walking towards her.

"So you have come" the woman spoke

"So I have" Zelda answered

"Have you found what you are looking for yet" the woman asked getting closer to Zelda

"No" Zelda said quietly

"You will" the woman stopped only a few feet from Zelda

"Why are you here?" Zelda questioned

The woman smiled "We are kin are we not?"

"By marriage" Zelda answered suddenly angry

The woman laughed "Yes by marriage, but have you forgotten child. We share a common ancestor"

Zelda frowned  
"We are descended from the Alamanni are we not?" The woman asked 

"They are long gone" Zelda answered looking at the woman in front of her

_and you are long dead_

"No my child, they live within us still, as does their magic" 

"Why would you help me?" Zelda asked 

"Have I not always been your friend? Was it not I who saved you from the flames that day, so long ago? Have I not always protected you? My dearest daughter in law" 

Zelda felt anger flare up inside her "Your son is a monster"

Leticia Blackwood frowned at the statement "My son is a changed man, he is not the boy he once was"

"So why would you meet me here" Zelda spoke harshly raising her arms to gesture to the woods surrounding them

"Do you know why we are here Zelda?" Leticia asked, completely unfazed by Zelda's tone

"The Black Forest?' Zelda questioned "Because it is home? Because I'm supposed to find some long forgotten power here, some clue on how I am supposed to defeat this Void that your son unleashed before the entire world comes crushing down around us!"Zelda finished nearly in a shout

"Something like that" Leticia spoke in a calm voice 

Zelda felt tears of anger and frustration form in her eyes "I don't have time for this"

"No you don't" Leticia gestured for Zelda to follow her as she stepped off the path and into the woods

Zelda watched as she started to be swallowed up into the darkness of the trees

"Lady Blackwood" she called out 

Leticia stopped and turned "Come on, step lightly now"

Zelda rolled her eyes and followed her mother in law into the woods

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"The Alamanni fought against the Romans, used their magic and knowledge of this land to great advantage, this you already know, but then we were betrayed and forced to submit" Leticia spoke walking quickly through the woods with Zelda following behind struggling to keep up

"Keep up girl" she demanded stopping to turn to Zelda.

Bright blue eyes locked onto green ones, taking a breath in Leticia studied her "You are your Mother's daughters" she observed with a fond smile

"I'm not like my Mother" Zelda replied struggling to catch her breath

Leticia cocked her head slightly and frowned "Your Mother was a great witch"

Zelda pursed her lips, her Mother she thought she didn't often think of her, stern and harsh to her oldest daughter but loving and kind to her youngest, proud and demanding to her two sons. She held little love for the woman who had bore her into this world

_she never loved you_

"That's not true Zelda and you know it" Leticia said sternly seemingly reading her mind

"We certainly have no time to discuss this" Zelda spoke in an equally stern voice making her way past the other woman

Leticia smiled, to be a Spellman! so sure, so arrogant she thought "You don't know the way but feel free to wander around" she laughed

"What the fuck are we doing?" Zelda snapped stomping her foot into the ground, anger flaring up inside of her 

"Look" Leticia pointed though the trees "That is what we are doing" 

Zelda looked in the direction and frowned "More trees, how shocking" she observed dryly 

"They are calling for you, come" Lady Blackwood stepped in front of Zelda and walked deeper into the forest "Listen sweet child"

Zelda rubbed the back of her neck and closed her eyes

 _From winter to summer then winter_ _again_

Zelda gasped and opened her eyes

Darkness greeted her

"Lady Blackwood" she asked quietly, unable to see the fellow witch

silence

_no_

"Leticia?" she asked again, slightly louder

silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alamanni - an ancient Germanic tribe
> 
> What Zelda hears in her mind is "Jenny of Oldstones" A song of ice and fire GRR Martin


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But I say, walk by the Spirit, and you will not gratify the desires of the flesh.  
> \- Galatians 5:16

"Tell me what you saw, tell me once and tell it true" Hilda said trying to hide the fear that had gripped her since young Estelle had spoken about Zelda

Gryla stood behind the younger Spellman sister and smiled encouragingly at Estelle "Go on, no one is in trouble" she said in hopes of getting the girl to talk

Hilda kneeling in front of Estelle placed a hand on her shoulder "It's alright pet just tell me what you remember"

Estelle looked at the two women in front of her, she played nervously with one of her braids before rubbing at the back of her neck. Hilda smiled slightly at the action, if she didn't know better she would think that this was Zelda's daughter

"He was on fire and Sister Zelda was afraid, it was dark and windy" Estelle whispered looking down at Hilda's feet

"Ok that's good pet, do you know where Zelda was?" Hilda asked trying to be patient, she heard Ambrose sigh heavily from the doorway

"In the woods" came the reply

"Where in the woods?" Ambrose snapped, the fear for his Aunt overcoming him 

"Watch your tongue" Gryla warned not taking her eyes off of the scared young girl

"Near the river or in a clearing or on the path?" Hilda prompted smiling at the girl

"There were white stones near her and um a little river" Estelle nodded

"That's good, good girl" Hilda said standing up and turning to look at the rest of the room

"We still don't know where she is ?" Ambrose said raising his arms in frustration

Hilda ushered Estelle towards Sabrina "Love can you please get Estelle something to eat and take her in the nursery"

Sabrina looked confused at the request "But.." she started

"Please" Hilda cut in with a tone that couldn't be argued with, Sabrina frowned but nodded and took Estelle's hand and guided her out of the room

"We can find her, Dezmelda know these woods better than anyone" Gryla explained turning to walk to the door

"Wait" Hilda stopped her "What if Satan is there? We can't fight him"

"Oh yes we can" Ambrose said pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on to follow Gryla

"NO!" Hilda said firmly "We don't have enough power to defeat him or even stop him" Gryla and Ambrose turned back, hands on hips and stared at Hilda 

"I won't let him touch her" Ambrose said with quiet determination 

Gryla looked at the warlock and smiled at the tone "First we find Dezmelda, then go from there"

Hilda exhaled loudly feeling a headache starting "Alright fine, but we don't go off half cocked trying to kill the Devil" Ambrose nodded then walked quickly out of the room leaving the two older witches alone

"She's with Marie and the dogs too, she'll be fine" Gryla tried to comfort Hilda.

Hilda nodded and wiped a tear from her eye before walking out of the room followed by Gryla

*****************************************************************************************************************************

  
The sound of clinking metal and raised voices drew Zelda's attention. She blinked, trying to focus in the darkness that had descended on her

_inescapable_

Taking a hesitant step forward she squealed in surprise as fire shot up into the trees surrounding her. Gasping she looked around, a group of men were approaching. Observing them closely she realized they were warriors dressed in fur and leather. Swords hung at their waists, faces painted with blue and brown, 

_the Alamanni, my kin_

They walked right past her taking no notice of her. She watched as they went, a dozen men perhaps more, she only then noticed that they were accompanied by three black dogs. With a blink of her eye they were gone

Fire still burnt around her, a shadow moved behind the flames. She felt dread rise up inside her, her skin prickled with fear

_Hecate save me_

Wind whipped up around her fanning the fire higher, the shadow moved through the flames in front of her

_you will not falter_

She felt the heat of the fire on her face and had to stop herself from shielding her eyes, 

_you will stand your ground_

Zelda Spellman stood tall as the Dark Lord stepped out of the flames


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill the girl and become the woman

  
Zelda stared down The Dark Lord as he walked towards her, her breaths coming quicker as he drew closer

  
_knock him down and run_

  
Zelda raised her hands, feeling her magic surge up inside of her, she opened her mouth to speak when a voice spoke from behind her

"Hail Satan"

The Dark Lord grunted, steam flaring from his nostrils as he walked past Zelda close enough to brush against her shoulder 

  
_he can't see me_

  
She glanced to her side eyeing The Beast as he stopped, sniffing the air surrounding her, she held her breath, only releasing it when he continued past her

"Jendrix Dietrich, so you have decided?" Satan asked coming to a stop in front a tall middle aged man, draped in a black wolf pelt and a sword hanging on his hip

Zelda turned to take in the scene unfolding "Opa" she whispered

"I have, Dark Lord" Jendrix replied straightening his shoulders

Satan smirked "Let's get on with it then" with a stomp of his hoofed foot the Book of the Beast appeared 

Jendrix frowned slightly at the sight "As you wish"

"You sign your name and you will have what you desire" Satan opened the book and reached for the mans hand.

Jendrix hesitated "You have fought long and hard, you have done your people proud. There is no shame." 

Jendrix rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, Zelda smiled sadly at the action

  
_just like me_

  
"Just my name, not my families" he asked 

"Of course, just yours" Satan reassured

"And you will give us what we need to push back the Romans?"

"All you desire"

Jendrix nodded before drawing his sword to cut across his hand. Zelda winced at the sight

"Jendrix Dietrich do you forsake the Path of Light for the Path of Night? Do you pledge yourself to all that is unholy, pledge your life in the service of the true Lord? 

"I do"

Jendrix stepped forward and signed his name, with a deafening boom the Dark Lord vanished 

Jendrix looked up to the darkening sky "Forgive me Mother" he whispered

Zelda felt tears on her cheeks

"Don't cry my girl, I am already dead"

Zelda gasped looking at her Grandfather "You can see me?"

Jendrix laughed "Of course I can" walking towards her and drawing Zelda into his arms "Opa" she whispered into his chest 

"Listen to me Zelda" he spoke firmly pulling back to look her in the eyes "You are a daughter of the Alamanni, ancient magic is in your blood, you are of the forest, of the earth. You have it inside of you, you are the light in the darkness, you are the thunder"

Zelda shook her head but as she did she started to understand "How?"

"The Beast owns your soul but the Mother is stronger, you will be re born"

Zelda narrowed her eyes as a vision of her death came back to her "I see my death" she took a breath "In darkness"

"And you will turn to the light, you will not fall" Jendrix squeezed his Granddaughters hand "Kill the girl who knelt to a lesser god and become the woman you were born to be"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, hoping you are all still enjoying the ride x


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono alzato  
> O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao  
> Questa mattina mi sono alzato  
> E ho trovato l'invasor

  
"Stay awake"

Marie jerked awake at the sound of Vinegar Toms voice "I am awake" she answered looking towards the dog sitting by Zelda's feet. 

Tom snorted in disbelief "Tell me how does a Mambo end up in Greendale?"

Marie stretched her arms above her head and arched her back in an attempt to find some relief of the discomfort from sitting on the cold hard ground with Zelda, the movement drawing a whimper from Zelda who was sitting against her. Marie immediately wrapped her arms around the older witches waist "It's alright ma rousse, I'm still here" she soothed 

Tom eyed the interaction "Do you often help other covens?"

Marie frowned "No, but this is my path" 

"Zelda?" Tom questioned

"Oui, I have waited a lifetime for her" Marie smiled to herself, and I would wait a hundred more she thought

Tom snapped his head towards the stream "Someone is coming" standing up he walked towards the water "Stay here, I'll be back" he ordered before jumping over the stream and disappearing into the forest

Marie pursed her lips at the retreating dog, where else would I go she thought. Marie looked down at Zelda with concern, maybe i should pull her out she thought, before she could act on it Zelda jerked violently against her and with a loud gasp opened her eyes. Marie quickly but gently sat Zelda upright and knelt behind her rubbing her back   
"Zelda, it's alright, just breathe" Marie said softly watching as Zelda gasped for breath 

Zelda gasped again and moved slightly onto her side, pushing a hand against the earth, seemingly unaware of Marie "Thunder" she whispered, eyes wide and unfocused

"Ma cherie, it's alright you're back, deep breaths" Marie soothed still rubbing Zeldas back

A few moments passed, until Zelda caught her breath and looked up at Marie

"Bonjour" Zelda greeted quietly 

Marie had to still a laugh "Bonjour"

Zelda swallowed loudly "I never want to do that again"

Marie nodded and reached out a hand to tuck Zelda's hair behind her ear "Did you find what you were looking for?" 

"I believe so" Zelda answered before closing the distance between them and kissing Marie 

Marie gasped taken by surprise by the action, the kiss was full of desperation and need and she found her self responding even when her mind was telling her to stop, they needed to talk about what Zelda had just experienced. Marie heard her self moan into Zelda's mouth as she felt her tongue against her own, she pulled the redhead closer placing her hands low on Zeldas hips, digging her fingers into the soft skin. Zelda responded by burying a hand into Marie’s hair, pulling her impossibly close.   
Marie pulled back slightly after a few moments, the need for air becoming apparent, both of them breathing heavily. Zelda licked her lips and dropped her head onto Marie’s shoulder suddenly feeling light headed

Marie drew a hand through red hair while the other rubbed circles onto her back "Tu es en securite avec ne"

"Je sais" Zelda's responded, voice muffled against Maries skin. Zelda took a steadying before lifting her head "I think I know what needs to be done"

Marie nodded "How can I help ma cherie?"

Zelda smiled slightly "Do you know how to forge a sword?"

Marie laughed before standing and reaching down to help Zelda "Non but I will learn pour vous"

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Marie and Zelda walked hand in hand back through the woods towards the Academy, they had fallen into silence, both minds racing with all that had happened in the past few days

  
_become the woman you were born to be_

  
"Cherie, I need to tell you something" Marie broke the silence and came to a stop, Zelda turned her head to look at her companion "Blackwood was here"

Zelda remained silent, her face unreadable

"He tried to get into the stone circle" Marie said

"And you held him off" 

Marie took a breath "With some help"

Zelda frowned "From your spirits?"

Marie cleared her throat, how am I supposed to tell her this she thought "Yes and also from.."

"Vinegar Tom" Zelda stammered taking a step back and gripping Maree's hand harder

Marie followed Zelda's line of vision and breathed a sigh of relief, thank goodness she thought how was I supposed to explain that 

"Zelda!" Vinegar Tom greeted excitingly running towards his mistress

Zelda stunned into silence barely managed to catch the excited beagle as he launched into her arms, covering her face with sloppy kisses

"Zelda" Hilda's voice echoed around the group before the witch herself appeared on the path followed closely by Ambrose, Gryla and Dezmelda "Are you alright?" she continued in a slightly panicked voice walking towards her sister

"What?" Zelda stammered looking at the dog in her arms 'How?"

"I have returned to you at the turning of the tide, Hail Hecate" Tom explained jumping back to the ground and circling Zelda with his tail wagging

"Where the heaven have you been?" Hilda asked coming to a stop in front of Zelda and eyeing Marie suspiciously 

Zelda opened her mouth to speak but found no words

Vinegar Tom spoke instead "She was spirit walking, the Mambo and I were looking out for you"

"You were WHAT?" Hilda nearly shouted "ZELDA PHIONA! You know how dangerous that is, especially now with everything going on!" 

"It is quite safe when done right" Marie interjected pulling Zelda closer to her in fear the witch might faint, noting how pale she had become

"SAFE! Are you kidding me? It's anything but safe" Hilda blustered "ZELDA, answer me!"

Zelda blinked "It's quite safe" she answered quietly

"Aunty" Ambrose spoke softly approaching the group "Everyone is fine, right Aunt Zee?"

All eyes suddenly landed on the High Priestess 

"Yes" she breathed out "Yes" she repeated more firmly "Everything is fine Hilda, think of your blood pressure"

Hilda's eyes went wide "My blood pressure is fine, yours on the other hand is not, look at how pale you are."

Gryla laughed "To be fair she's always pale"

Marie looked between the two sister before glancing at the rest of the group "Come on lets go have a cup of tea and we can all calm down"

A mummer of agreement broke out amongst the witches 

"Calm down" Hilda questioned "I would be a lot calmer if YOU" she pointed a finger at Marie "Would stop disappearing with MY SISTER and putting her in danger every 5 bloody minutes" Hilda met Marees eyes in challenge

_please don't Hildy_

"In danger?" Marie counted "I'm trying to help" taking a step forward, bringing Zelda with her

"Is this helping is it?" Hilda spoke in a hard voice

"More than what you are doing" Marie bit back

"Alright ladies, you can fight over red later but I think we should leave, the woods are starting to close in" Gryla interjected

"Yes, bad energy is building" Dezmelda agreed motioning with her for them to follow her 

Ambrose looked at the women around him before speaking "Plus we need to prepare and catch Aunt Zee and Mambo Marie up on whats happened"

"Yes I agree" Zelda spoke dropping Maries hand and extracting her self from the middle of the two women. Bending down she patted Tom "I've missed you"

Tom wagged his tail "I was never far, come on lets get some whiskey"

The group, minus Hilda and Marie began walking down the path out of the woods

"I try to trust you but you don't do yourself any favors" Hilda said to Marie only a few inches separating them still

Marie narrowed her eyes "I would never hurt your sister or put her in danger"

"Come on" Zelda ordered glancing back over her shoulder 

Marie stepped around the blonde witch "You can trust me Sister Hilda" she said before walking away 

Hilda sighed and rubbed her face, she was tired and scared. How are we going to win this time she thought  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu es en securite avec ne- You are safe with me  
> Je Sais- I know  
> non- no  
> pour vous- for you


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes you don’t realize your own strength until you come face to face with your greatest weakness.” Susan Gale

Zelda's head was spinning by the time she made it back to her office just before lunch. She had only just left the children after being told of the new arrivals and hearing from them about the Void wiping out their entire coven. Little Estelle had seemed particularly upset, clinging to Zelda and murmuring unsettling things about thunder and darkness

_inescapable_

Zelda sighed heavily and fell back into the chair behind her desk, she felt like she hadn't slept for days. She felt sick from too much coffee and nicotine. Her ankle still ached and the self inflicted injuries on her arm throbbed. She caught a glance at herself in the mirror on the wall near her desk, the bruise around her eye was fading along with the cut above it, 

_i look like shit_

Lighting a cigarette she lent back in the chair, her mind racing trying to process everything that had happened in the past few days, she felt her heart speed up and her breathing become quicker

_you need sleep_

"Yes you need sleep" Toms voice drew her back, blinking she noted the dog sitting near the fire

"My dear old Tom" she said smiling "Are you truly here or have I completely lost my mind?"

Tom laughed loudly "Not yet Zelds" he walked towards her, putting his paws up onto her knee "What's with the Mambo?" he asked with a cock of his head

"Her name is Marie and she.."Zelda stopped unsure of how to answer

"OH I see" Tom laughed "Say no more, she is pretty"

Zelda felt herself blush "Well yes but she's also a very powerful witch, she helped us when we needed it most"

_still does_

"Aha" Tom winked before turning back and walking towards the fire "I nearly killed Blackwood but the bastard teleported away before I could rip his throat out"

Zelda felt bile rise up in her stomach at the mention of her husband "I saw his Mother"

Tom's head snapped around to lock eyes with Zelda "Spirit walking?"

Zelda nodded before Tom continued "Who else did you see?"

"Opa and Grandmama" Zelda answered trying to swallow down the nausea she felt

Tom fell into silence for a moment "You should get some sleep"

Zelda put her cigarette out and shook her head "Later, first I need to speak with Hilda"

Before Tom could answer Hilda walked through the door carrying a tray of sandwiches, soup and two cups of tea, she placed them on the desk before walking around to stand near Zelda "I brought some lunch"

Zelda pursed her lips looking at the food on her desk "We need to talk" she said in a serious tone

Hilda sighed and lent her hip against the desk "Yes, we do"

Silence fell in the room

"May I look at your arm?" Hilda asked in a quiet but firm voice

Zelda glanced at said arm and frowned "It's fine Hildy"

"Can I see for my self please" Hilda asked reaching across to take Zelda's arm gently

Zelda pulled her arm away "Marie has tended to it, honestly it's fine for now"

Hilda bit her bottom lip "Zelds.." she started

"Hilda what do you remember from Hofsetten?" Zelda looked up at her sister

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked confused

"About Opa?" Zelda reached for her pack of cigarettes

Hilda made a confused face "Um not a lot, I was only a kid when he died" she answered walking around the desk to sit on the chair "Why? Did he see him while you were.." she stopped herself, before her anger resurfaced about Marie letting Zelda spirit walk

Zelda took a drag from her cigarette "I saw him sign his name into the Book of the Beast" Hilda raised her eyebrows but remained silent, waiting for her sister to continue  
"I saw Satan convincing Opa that he would give him power to defeat the Romans and to take all that he desires"

"The Father of lies doing his good work" Hilda she said quietly

"I think I know how to get our names out of the Book of the Beast and perhaps how to defeat this Eldritch Terror" Zelda spoke quietly still lost in the memory of her journey

Hilda bit her lip nervously, she didn't like where this was going "How Zelds?"

_with my death_

Zelda reached for the cups of tea, placing one in front of her sister and the other in front of herself "We are descended from the Alamanni Hilda, their magic is ancient and powerful, we need to reconnect to that magic" Zelda explained

"Ok" Hilda replied unsure before continuing "We? as in the Spellmans"

"Yes, you and I and Ambrose" Zelda dropped her eyes and had to will her tears back

"Not Sabrina?" 

Zelda took a shaky breath "She's not a Spellman"

Silence hung in the room

"And not of the Alamanni" Zelda broke the silence standing up and walking to pour three glasses of scotch from the bar trolley, she looked down at the ground surrounding the trolley seeing no sign of the blood and glass and shame she had left there the previous night. Zelda turned and placed a glass down in front of Tom before handing one to her sister and leaning back on the desk next to Hilda

"It's not fair" Hilda said in hard voice that surprised herself

Zelda blinked in shock "Don't get angry at me sister' she hissed "I'm not the one that bargained with Satan"

"I know" Hilda shot back, picking her glass up and draining it before standing and walking over to the bar trolley to refill it "It'll destroy her Zelds, she already feels on the outer"

Zelda watched her sister cautiously "I know but there's nothing we can do about that at the moment"

"She's still your niece"

_what's that supposed to mean_

Zelda squared her shoulders before pushing herself up from the desk to face her sister "I know that Hilda" she spoke in a cold voice "But that doesn't change the biological facts"

A knock on the door saved them both

"What is it?" Zelda barked stomping towards the door swinging it open forcefully

"Je suis desole de vous interrompre, I brought you something to eat" Marie explained showing the bowl in her hands

Zelda smiled, trying to swallow her anger towards her sister "It's quite alright, come in" she stepped aside to allow Marie to enter

Marie looked at Hilda "Bonjour"

"Hello" Hilda huffed

Zelda looked between the two women and Vinegar Tom

_this is fairly uncomfortable_

Tom barked in agreement

Marie placed the bowl down on the desk and watched as Zelda walked to sit on the couch near the fire. 

Silence again fell on the room

Zelda cleared her throat "Whatever it is that the two of want to say to each other just get on with it"

"I think we have said it all ma cherie" Marie answered looking at Hilda before walking to sit near Zelda

"Hilda" Zelda snapped "Are you done?"

Hilda felt like crying, she didn't like to argue and she liked Marie but, she sighed but what she thought

"Mon amie" Marie spoke in a gentle voice "It is said and done, we can move on"

Hilda didn't turn to face the women on the couch, she couldn't trust herself not to cry "I'm going to pop back home, get some more clothes and things. Do you need anything Zelda?"

Zelda looked sadly at her sisters back "Do you want me to come?"

Hilda wiped her cheek before turning "No it's alright" she cleared her throat "I'll see if I can dig out Mother's family history book"

Zelda nodded "Thank you"

Hilda looked around the room before walking towards the door "I love you"

Before Zelda could answer Hilda was gone with the closing of the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis desole de vous interrompre- I'm sorry to interrupt  
> Mon amie- my friend  
> Opa- German/Dutch for Grandfather


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nobody can bring you peace but yourself.” —Ralph Waldo Emerson
> 
> WARNING- this chapter has a little sexy time in it

"Ambrose we need to talk" Sabrina said walking up to her cousin who was sitting back at his table in the library 

"What about?" Ambrose asked distracted by the scroll he was reading

"Everything" Sabrina declared dramatically sitting down opposite him

Ambrose didn't answer but continued to read 

"Ambrose?" Sabrina asked while leaning over to pull at the scroll in his hands 

Ambrose looked up and sighed "Cousin, we can't talk about everything"

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Sabrina came this morning"

Ambrose placed the scroll down on the table "Alright you have my attention Sabrina"

Sabrina pursed her lips "Satan means for the Void to kill Aunt Zee so he can take back over the coven, he won't face her now that she is backed by Hecate"

Ambrose rubbed his hands over his face, he was exhausted "Right, so any tips on how to destroy the void?"

Sabrina shook her "She said Aunt Zee would know, that it's in her blood"

"Her blood?" Ambrose questioned "As in Spellman blood?"

Sabrina shrugged "I suppose so, we need to tell her"

"Agreed but then you have to tell her how you found out" Ambrose stated looking at his cousin with a sad expression

Sabrina stood from the table "I can't tell her, well not yet. But I will after all this is over"

Ambrose raised his eyebrows "We could all be dead, but I suppose that would get you off the hook"

Sabrina frowned at that statement "No we won't be, I won't let us"

Ambrose watched the retreating back of his cousin disappear before turning his attention back to the scroll. He rubbed his hand across his eyes, why does it have to be in German he thought.

"Vom feuer beruhrt" he sounded out "something in fire" he guessed, unrolling the last part of the scroll he nearly dropped it in surprise, at the bottom of the scroll there was a faded drawing of three black dogs

"Hecate" he whispered to himself before standing up and running from the library to find his Aunt.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Go to sleep" Marie whispered while coaxing Zelda to lay down on the couch

"I'm not tired" Zelda mumbled rubbing a hand across closed eyes 

Marie hummed in response gently pushing Zelda onto her back "That's it ma cherie"

Zelda lay back and opened her eyes, Marie's face was close to her own as the younger women fluffed the pillow behind Zelda's head. Zelda reached up and kissed her. Marie laughed into the kiss "Non, that can be later"

Zelda kissed her again, holding her in place with a hand on the back of head she deepened the kiss. Marie sighed into the kiss slipping her tongue into Zelda's mouth, Zelda shifted under her spreading her legs slightly to allow her to lay on top, she felt Zelda's hands move down her back, coming to a stop on her ass she groaned quietly as Zelda gave a squeeze.

Zelda hummed in approval before shifting Marie so she was being straddled by the Voodoo Priestess. Marie ran her hand along Zelda's cheek before breaking the kiss and resting forehead against Zelda's, breathing the same air Marie pushed her hips down gently to gain some friction

_yes_

Marie moaned capturing Zelda's mouth in a hot kiss, Zelda moved a hand lower searching for the end of Marie's long flowing dress. She smiled when she felt bare soft skin bringing her hand up higher along Marie's thigh, drawing small circles on her skin she could nearly feel the wetness that had gathered in Marie's underwear

"Zelda" Marie breathed into her ear biting gently on the skin, Zelda bucked her hips at the feeling, Marie dropped her head lower biting slightly harder on her neck

_fuck yes_

Zelda brought her hand up to run along the back band on Maries underwear flicking it against the skin that it covered, before slipping a hand in between the fabric earning a gasp from the women on top of her

"Cherie" Marie whispered pushing up away from Zelda, she straighten and looked down on the redhead beneath biting her bottom lip she trailed a hand down the buttons of Zelda's blouse "Oui?" she asked running a finger across the top button

Zelda swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in throat at the question

 _she's so different_

"Oui" Zelda breathed

Marie's eyes darkened as she worked her way down the buttons, exposing pale skin and black silk, she run a finger around Zelda's naval, gaining a small laugh from the other woman leaning forward she kissed Zelda gently on the lips "You are so beautiful"

Zelda moaned at the feeling of Marie's tongue running down her neck just as a hand was slipping under the silk of her bra 

"Aunt Zelda" Ambrose voice crashed into the room "Aunt Zelda I found something"

"Hecate above" Zelda yelped trying to sit up but in the process nearly head butting Marie

"Oh fuck" Ambrose said with wide eyes seeing the position of the two women "Sorry"

Marie stood from couch laughing "It is alright mon amie"

Zelda sat up quickly re buttoning her blouse "What the heaven do you think you're doing? Haven't you heard of knocking" she stood and turned to her nephew, she could feel the blush on her cheeks

_curse this pale skin_

Marie reached for Zelda's hand "It's alright ma rousse" 

Ambrose cut in before his Aunt could speak "I have something" he raised his hand to show the scroll "I need you to translate it but I think it's important"

_it bloody well better be_

Zelda huffed, walking to her desk she lit a cigarette "Well give it here then" she motioned for Ambrose to hand her the scroll, taking a drag from her cigarette she narrowed her eyes reading out loud

"Darkness climbing high in the sky, a shadow of a dream, the world of men will come crashing down but still she did not turn" 

Zelda felt the blood drain from her face

_Hail Hecate_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vom feuer beruhrt-touched by fire


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us.”  
> Gandalf  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring

Zelda appeared on the front porch of the Spellman Mortuary, she lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, turning she looked out over the headstones that spotted the yard. She had sent Ambrose back to the library to keep looking for information on how to destroy The Void, Marie had gone to speak with the boys who had survived the attack on their coven, she should of gone with her but she also needed to speak with her sister

_Hildy_

Zelda started to pace the length of the porch, she felt exhausted, the walls of her mind seemed to be closing in on her. Broken from her thoughts from a dog howling in the distance her attention was drawn to the woods to left of the house, she narrowed her eyes at the figure standing just beyond the tree line

_now what?_

Stamping out her cigarette she made her way down the stairs, briefly pausing wondering if she should call out for Hilda, with a small shake of her head she lit another cigarette and strode towards the woods. She was stopped in her tracks when the figure walked out from the shadows

_well shit_

"Hello Wife" Faustus's voice flowed towards her sending a shiver down her spine

"What do you want?" Zelda snapped, feeling her magic rise up

Faustus raised his hands "I come with no ill will"

"Not bloody likely" Zelda snorted, regretting charging Vinegar Tom with protecting the children at the Academy

Faustus smirked "How was your spirit walk?"

Zelda ignored the question "Faustus, there's still time to do the right thing"

"With what?" He asked with a shrug taking a step towards to her

"You released this Eldritch Terror, tell me how to destroy it" Zelda felt her heart speed up but stood her ground

"And why would I do that?" Faustus looked her up and down "You look tired" he noted with a hint of concern

Zelda frowned "Of course I'm tired Faustus, I've barely slept since our bloody honeymoon, since you murdered half the coven, since you completely lost your mind" she finished in a shout, hands raised in exasperation

"They killed themselves Zels" He answered casually

"What?" Zelda balked "They were your coven Faustus, they were our friends" 

Faustus laughed "Friends? Oh were they your friends? the same people who cast you aside after your brother died, the same people who tried to kill your beloved Sabrina when she was still a babe, the same people who cursed your family?" 

_shut up_

Zelda felt tears in her eyes

"I didn't realize those were the friends you kept, I did you a favour clearing out the deadwood" he finished with a raised brow

Zelda took a shaky breath in "They didn't deserve to die and the children Faustus, the children were innocent"

"Is anyone truly innocent?" he questioned reaching out a hand towards her "Come with me" he said in a gentle voice

Zelda clenched her fists "Don't" she warned 

"Come on, I can save you. You don't have to die" Faustus stepped closer "It's alright, I know your upset" 

Zelda looked at him sadly "Upset? Faustus, what you did..." she found she couldn't finish, the horror of the Caligari Spell still too fresh in her mind

Faustus took her hand gently in his own "I did it to protect you"

Zelda snatched her hand away "You needed to protect me from yourself"

Faustus narrowed his eyes "No Zels, I needed to protect you from yourself"

Zelda remained silent, not trusting herself to speak. The lack of sleep making her far more emotional then she should be

Faustus continued his voice bitter and cold "Just once you could of put yourself first, put yourself ahead of your family. Your FAMILY! who has done nothing but drag you down, who feed your anxieties, your weaknesses, your sense of failure"

"Shut up Faustus" Zelda snarled even though she felt her lip wobble

"You know it's all true, we could of had it all Zels" Faustus finished, his magic crackling in the air around them

Zelda took a deep breath, her own magic surging "Yes we could of, but that was long before I took your last name"

Faustus's face turned hard and dangerous "You can't kill me Zelda and your Mambo or dead familiar aren't here to save you now"

Zelda heard a howl coming from behind her , she smiled "It has always been so"

The two stared at one another, the magic swirling around them making the air crackle

"You can't kill me" Zelda smirked

  
Faustus pursed his lips looking at the witch in front of him, with a blink she was suddenly the young girl running hand in hand with him through the forest in Hofstetten, he could hear his Mother calling for them to come inside.

He blinked.

There she was dancing around the may pole, no older then ten. Hair loose and curly dressed in fur with a wooden sword at her hips. Her Opa smiling at his favourite girl

He blinked.

And there she was signing her name into the Book of the Beast, hair turning red and magic pulsing off of her

He blinked.

There she was walking towards him, the noise of the crowd baying for the Kings head dulled at the sight of her. The dirty streets of Paris and smell of mortals in their glorious revolution insignificant against her

He blinked.

There she was laying naked on their shared bed, a hand reaching for him. All the opulence and grandeur of the Winter Palace nothing compared to the look in her eyes as he laid down with her

He blinked.

There she was covered in blood of dead and dying soldiers, the mud and horror of the battlefields of France laying just behind him. The white of her nursing uniform making her look eternal

He blinked.

There she was sitting on his desk at the Academy, laughing with him, passing him a glass of scotch. Learning forward to kiss him.

He blinked.

There she was standing in front of him, eyes dead and a smile plastered on her face. Of course husband she spoke in a strange voice, she was just a shell

He blinked.

There she was standing in front of him, eye bruised, both arms bandaged, taunting him

"You don't have it in you" Zelda spoke,the howls of the dogs coming closer 

Faustus took a deep breath in "I'm not the man I once was"

_do it_

He slammed his fist into his palm

And Zelda Spellman fell dead


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard, And got so far, But in the end, It doesn't even matter, I had to fall, To lose it all, But in the end, It doesn't even matter -Linkin Park

"ZELDA!" Hilda's panicked voice rung out across the yard as she ran towards her sister

Faustus stood looking down at the body at his feet, he frowned "Zelda" he whispered, lifeless eyes stared back up at him. He knelt beside her reaching out to touch her face "Zels" he whispered again

"Get away from her" Hilda screamed, knocking Faustus to the ground and kneeling down beside Zelda "Zelds, wake up" she gave her sisters shoulders a shake. Hilda let out a sob as she shook her sister again "Come on wake up"

Nothing

Faustus stood and looked on at the scene playing out in front of him, she can't be dead he thought taking a step back closer to the Spellman sisters. He looked at his wife, limp and lifeless in her sisters arms, her head rolled to one side, a streak of blood coming from her nose "Zelda" he asked again, sure that she would pick her self up and shout at him for getting grass stains on her tailored clothes 

Faustus was jolted from his thoughts by Hilda screaming, he was forced backwards by the rawness of her magic streaming from her in her grief. The noise she shouted to the sky was inhuman and it made him shudder. Primal, gut wrenching grief

Hilda took a deep breath in "NO" she yelled "NO NO NO, not like this Zelds" looking down at her sisters blank face Hilda laid her back onto the damp ground and felt something change inside of her, like a dark hand gripping onto her very soul, she felt anger like never before. Looking up at the man she had known since she was a girl she felt white hot rage fill her

"FAUSTUS BLACKWOOD" she screamed standing up and closing the distance between them "YOU" she pointed at him "ARE A CURSED MAN"

Faustus blinked, he had never heard Hilda speak like this, "A cursed man?" he asked, he laughed despite the strange grief that filled him "Come on Hilda even you can do better than that" 

Hilda nodded, clenching her fists "I know I can"

Faustus tried to step towards her but felt his feet rooted in the ground, what the heaven he thought looking down at his feet

"You'll be wishing you could die before this is over" Hilda boomed raising her hands palm side up above her head before slamming them back down. Faustus jolted on the spot, nothing he thought, he started to laugh "Well you really are the worst Spell..." he couldn't finish, his throat felt like it was fire, he coughed and wiped his mouth. Looking at his hand his eyes widened as he took in the blood. He looked at Hilda who in turn was staring at him with cold eyes

"What were you saying Brother Faustus?" she asked in a hauntingly sweet voice. She watched as fear took over the man standing in front of her, watched as blood began to bubble from his mouth and drip down his chin, watched as fell to his knees and gasped for breath, watched as he helplessly tried to teleport away

"Don't be afraid, remember you can't be killed" Hilda turned away and looked down at her sister just as she was about to lift her to take her inside she felt a dark shadow behind her 

"What's happened?" Vinegar Tom's voice came from behind her, turning she took in the site of him in his full goblin form, 9 foot tall and absolutely terrifying

"She's gone Tom" she croaked 

Tom turned to Blackwood who was on his knees gasping for breath as blood continued to foam from his mouth, he raised a clawed hand and swiped him across the back of the head 

Silence

"I'll carry her" Tom broke the silence and lifted his mistress into his arms and walked towards the house 

Hilda looked at the body of her former High Priest, his breaths coming quick and shallow "You can stay there, those black dogs will be here soon"

She turned and followed Tom and Zelda back to the house

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Aunties!" Sabrinas voice shattered the eerie quiet that had descended on the house, her footsteps echoing around the mortuary entrance hall

"Aunties!" she yelled again, panic rising up in her, her attention drawn to the parlor she walked towards the door, hearing her Aunt Hilda's voice whispering. Sighing in relief she entered the room

"Aunties?" she asked quietly "Oh sorry you're sleeping" seeing Zelda laying on the couch, looking at her younger Aunt she frowned "Aunty what's wrong?"

"Oh love" Hilda spoke in a watery voice "Come here" she held out her arms to her niece 

Sabrina walked towards her, a feeling of dread washing over her. She looked at Zelda and stopped

"Wha.." Sabrina stuttered taking in the sight, her life spent in a mortuary allowing her spot a dead body when confronted with one. She felt the world start to spin "No" she whispered dropping to her knees beside the couch where Tom had placed Zelda

"No" she repeated louder "Aunt Zelda, NO!" her voice rising in pitch as the horror of the situation began to dawn on her

Hilda watched the scene unfold in front of her with a strange sort of detachment, this isn't actually happening she thought Zelda cannot be dead. She watched as her niece grabbed at Zelda, shook her by the shoulders yelling at her to wake up, watched as Sabrina collapsed nearly on top of her sister sobbing into her shoulder and begging her to come back.

"Auntie Zee!" Ambrose's pained cried broke Hilda out of state of shock "FUCK, NO!" 

Ambrose ran to his older Aunt, ignoring his cousin who was still draped over her, he cupped Zelda's face "No no no" he cried taking in the lifeless face that stared back at him.

Taking a deep breath he turned towards Hilda and Vinegar Tom "How?" he managed to get out in between tears

Hilda looked towards the door only just noticing Prudence and Marie standing there, Marie walked slowly toward the couch, her face a mix of grief and confusion. It cannot be Marie thought

"Blackwood" Tom growled from the corner 

"Blackwood" Prudence repeated her face turning hard and dangerous despite the tears on her cheeks 

"He's out the back" Hilda gulped just as Ambrose wrapped his arms around her 

"I'm going to fix this" Ambrose soothed rubbing Hilda's back

"He's half dead already" Tom said as he jumped onto the couch at Zelda's feet, now back into the form of a beagle

Prudence nodded at Ambrose who had let go of his Aunt and was now walking towards her "Let's go see the bastard" Prudence said as she turned and followed Ambrose from the room

Hilda watched as they went briefly wondering if she should go with them, the haunting sound of a dog howl echoing through the house confirmed to her that the two younger witches would be safe

Marie placed a hand on Sabrina's shoulder as the girl sunk to floor beside her aunt still desperately clutching on to Zelda's cold dead hand "Ma enfant" she soothed but found her self unable to continue, the lifeless eyes of her lover bringing hot tears to her own. She swallowed the sob that was rising in her throat. This can't be happening she thought, her mind going back to just an hour before when Zelda was laying underneath her, full of life and love

"I didn't even know she was home, I felt it when she.."Hilda sniffed "When Blackwood killed her"

"Oh Aunty" Sabrina was in Hilda's arms in blink of an eye

Marie kept her focus on Zelda with a deep breath she knelt beside her, she run a hand through her hair "My girl" she murmured wiping the blood from Zelda's nose "It is not your time"

"We can bring her back" Sabrina said quietly "Right Aunt Hilda?"

Hilda wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her cardigan "No love, that's dark awful magic Zelda wouldn't want that"

Sabrina bit her lip "Blackwood can die for her"

Hilda looked at her niece "Sabrina, you know that's not going to work"

"Well someone else" Sabrina's voice was gaining in strength "We can do it right this time, all of us" she looked at Marie who was still focused on Zelda "Mambo Marie you would know how to do it"

"Sabrina" Hilda said in a firm voice "Please stop, I can't..." she couldn't finish, looking at her sister again she felt the walls closing in on her own. Without another word she walked quickly from the room

"Mambo Marie do you know how to bring her back?" Sabrina asked

Marie stood and turned to the younger witch "Hilda is right, the magic required is terrible and rarely fully effective" she smiled sadly as she watched the girls face fall

"But we can try" Sabrina asked even though she knew the answer already, her experience with Tommy's resurrection still haunting her

Marie shook her head "That is not my decision to make, if you will excuse me" Marie walked out of the room

Sabrina heard the front door close as she walked back towards her Aunt "I'm going to bring you back" she said gently "I promise"


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The unexamined life is not worth living.” — Socrates

Marie made her way down the stairs at the front of the Spellman house, her vision clouded by tears she overstepped and had to balance herself on the railing. Glancing up at the sound of a shout she spotted Prudence running into woods that boarded the house before disappearing into the thicker tree line. 

She walked around the side of the house still following the sounds of shouting, she gasped at the sight that greeted her. Faustus covered in blood on his hands and knees gasping for air, three large black dogs forming a triangle around him observing Ambrose taking out his grief on the man who had caused it

One kick

Two kicks

Three kicks landed into the soft underbelly of the former High Priest. Ambrose turned and wiped blood that had splattered up onto his face, he looked up the sky above him that had grown dark with rain clouds and let out a yell, full sadness and desperation

Marie watched on unsure if she should go and try to comfort him, there is no comfort in this time she thought. Turning her back on the rather grisly scene unfolding on the Spellman lawn she walked back towards the front of the property just as a loud clap of thunder sounded above her, looking up she sighed in relief just a thunderstorm not the terror that has been stalking them she thought

Looking down the road towards the woods where her and Zelda had first encountered the terror known as the Void just a few nights ago, a flash of red caught her attention

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" she whispered to herself as she walked down the path out of the yard and towards the woods

You will see the light in the darkness her Loa spoke in her mind.

Marie walked quickly towards the tree line coming upon the path that lead to the crossroads where Zelda would leave her offerings and pray to Hecate. Stopping in the middle of the crossroads she heard the thunder roll in closer, a shiver went down her spine, the memory of her encounter with The Void still fresh in her mind

"Marie" a voice whispered behind her, turning she found no one there. Marie looked to her left down the path that lead to the darkest part of woods, the part that Satan held in his domain

Marie felt her mouth go dry as her eyes went wide in shock "Ma cherie" she whispered

It was a specter but Zelda none the less stood before her, she smiled and then turned and walked down the path

"Come with me" Zelda's voice floated towards her as Marie stepped onto the path and followed her lover

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ambrose washed his hands in the large sink of the morgue, behind him Faustus hung by his wrists off the brick wall. He wasn't spared a glance as Ambrose left the room and made his way up the stairs, just as he stepped out of the door Hilda knocked into him

"There you are" she spoke quickly "Come on I need your help" she walked towards the parlour as Ambrose followed her he noticed she was holding a book

Walking into the room Sabrina was still sitting beside Zelda, Hilda felt guilt rise up in her at the sight of her niece standing guard of over her Aunts body

"Auntie, what are we doing?" Ambrose asked walking towards the bar trolley and pouring himself a drink

Hilda took a deep breath in and held up the book in her hand "We are doing it, we'll bring her back"

Silence filled the room

Sabrina gulped "Aunty I know what I said but are you sure?"

Hilda took the drink that Ambrose handed her and swallowed it in one mouthful "No but we have to try, Zelds would do it for all of us"

Ambrose and Sabrina nodded

"Who are we going to offer in return" Ambrose asked pouring himself another drink "It can't be Blackwood"

Silence fell in the room

Vinegar Tom suddenly jump up from the couch and ran towards the window putting his front paws up on the window sill he looked out

"What is it Tom?" Hilda asked walking up behind the dog

"I'm not sure" Tom answered looking back at Zelda, turning from the window he walked towards the door "Don't start anything until I'm back" he called out as he walked from the room

Hilda stood looking out the window and watched as Tom walked quickly down the path that lead towards the woods, she could see Salem waiting further down the road to join him. She smiled at the unlikely pair.

Ambrose stood at the end of the couch and looked down at his Aunt clearing his throat he spoke "I'll go find someone to..." he didn't have to finish the sentence the two women knew what he meant 

"Do you want me to come?" Sabrina offered 

"No it's alright, I'll be back before dark" Ambrose gave her a tight smile before walking out of the room

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

  
Marie followed Zelda down the path, the uneasy feeling that she normally had while in the woods was replaced by a feeling of calm, she heard a dog's howl off in the distance. Soon enough they rounded the bend and found themselves in a clearing, the stone alter still stood in the middle and Marie could feel eyes on her from behind it but she found it brought her peace not fear

"Marie" Zelda's voice sounded far away and upon looking up she found she was alone

"No" Marie said in shock "Zelda?" 

Looking around she had the sense of deja vu, yes she had been here before with Zelda but only once and that was at night. Fire will bring it her Loa spoke, Marie bit her lip she was unsure of the meaning of her Loa's words

"I don't understand" she spoke out loud

"Touched by fire" Zelda's voice was suddenly loud and demanding but she was no where to be seen

Marie frowned and walked further into the clearing. A large square funeral pyre had been constructed, painted brown and blue and off the four corners hung offerings of lavender, honey, bread and garlic. 

Marie walked closer and as she reached the end of the pyre she was suddenly overcome by the feeling of flames on her body

"Oui ma cherie" she said out loud "Je te comprends" turning to make her way back to the Spellman house she had only taken a few steps when Vinegar Tom and Salem appeared in the clearing, she watched as Tom lifted his head sniffing the air walking around the pyre. Salem jumped up on to the stone alter and hissed at the broken time egg he found there

"Tom, Zelda was here I can sense her" Salem spoke jumping from the alter to approach the beagle

"She lead me here" Marie said looking at the pair "Her spirit still lingers"

Tom sniffed at the one of the offerings on the pyre "They mean to resurrect her, Ambrose has gone to find a sacrifice"

"We can't let them" Marie said firmly "You both know that", Marie felt slightly uneasy around the two goblins she knew neither had cause to harm her but satanic familiars where something she had been taught to fear

As if sensing this Salem looked up at her "You have nothing to fear from us Mambo but my family will not be easy to persuade"

Marie nodded turning to Vinegar Tom "We need to burn her body"

Tom hummed in response looking at Salem "You need to speak to your mistress" Salem meowed in agreement before running into the woods back to Sabrina

Marie eyed the beagle just as she was about to speak he starting walking back towards the path that lead from the clearing

"Come on then Voudo Queen no time to waste" he called out as he waddled away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est ce que c'est- what is that  
> Je te comprends- I understand you  
> Oui- yes  
> Ma cherie- My darling


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What matters most is how well you walk through the fire -Charles Bukowski

Hilda paced back and forth around the kitchen her mind racing, how did she not know that Zelda was home, why didn't she get to her quicker, how did she not sense Faustus lurking around the property, who was Ambrose going to offer up in exchange for Zelda, would they even be able to bring her back, what if she ends up like the poor Kinkle boy 

"Hilda" Marie's voice broke into her thoughts, she turned to see the other woman standing at the end of the kitchen table

"Oh I didn't hear you come in" Hilda said while putting the kettle on the stove

Marie took a deep breath "Hilda you can't try to resurrect Zelda, I believe..."

"I don't care what you believe" Hilda cut in "She's my sister and I'm bringing her back"

"I understand" Marie nodded "But there's another way"

The kettle whistled and Hilda took it from the stove "And what would that be?" she asked sternly

"We need to burn her" Marie answered 

Hilda shook her head slightly in shock "I'm sorry what?

"The spirits have spoken to me and guided me..." 

"Your spirits? Your catholic saints? They have no say on how we do things in this house or in our religion" Hilda snapped

"And what religion would that be?" Marie asked meeting Hilda's eyes in a hard stare

Hilda stared back "Get out"

Marie shook her head "My apologies but.."

Hilda took a step closer to her "You have no right"

"Hilda please" Marie looked at her with begging eyes

Hilda took a deep breath "I know you care about her, but she dragged me back from death once and now I'll do the same"

Marie smiled sadly "I believe you can do anything, a sister's love is like no other"

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sabrina sat on the floor beside the couch where Zelda lay, her Aunt's hand clutched in one of her own, a book of the dead in the other. Sabrina mouthed the words as she read the text to herself. She didn't notice Salem watching her from the end of the couch

"Brina you can't try to bring Zelda back" Salem spoke softly coming to sit near the teenager

Sabrina frowned at the cat "We can't just let her die"

"She's already gone" Salem said looking up at the body on the couch

Sabrina felt her lip wobble "Well we are going to bring her back" 

Salem climbed onto the girls lap knocking the book from her hand "Hecate will bring her back, you need to burn her body"

Sabrina looked at the cat confused "Burn her? she stammered

"Just as her ancestors" Tom cut in walking into the room "There's a pyre in the woods, we should hurry. Bad energy is building"

Sabrina stood making Salem jump to the floor "No, we can't burn her. There'll be nothing left to..." the girl couldn't finish, the thought of her Aunt turning to ash causing a sob to rise up in her

Hilda walked into the room stopping and looking at the trio "What is it?" she asked seeing her niece in a fresh fit of tears

"Hildy, Hecate will bring Zelda back just as she brought you and I back but we need to burn her body" Tom explained looking up at the woman he had known since she was just a girl

Hilda rubbed at her face "How do you know?"

"You need to trust me" Tom implored jumping up to place his paws on her legs "Please"

Silence filled the room

A clap of thunder sounded above them followed by the howls of dogs

Hilda looked at her sister on the couch, Zelda's skin was turning grey, blue tinged around her lips. She rubbed her hands together nervously, it was up to her she thought she had to make the right choice. Resurrection was dark and she had only known of it to be successful once but even then the boy brought back wasn't the same, that same boy ended up killing himself a few decades later. 

Hilda paced the room, noticing Marie standing near the doorway. She tried to think back to her childhood, tried to remember the old ways her Opa would teach them but she was too young then to remember it now, Blackwood would remember she thought coming to a stop near the window "Tom" she spoke "Zelda told me she seen Opa spirit walking"

Tom looked at her and then turned and looked at Zelda "Yes and her Grandmama and Lady Blackwood"

"Lady Blackwood?" Sabrina questioned "But we trapped her ghost"

Hilda sighed "No not that Lady Blackwood love"

Sabrina frowned but before she could speak Hilda continued "What did she tell you?" looking at Marie

"Nothing ma amie, we didn't have time to speak" Marie answered sitting down on the arm of the couch

Tom barked impatiently "We need to hurry Hilda"

"We are waiting for Ambrose" Hilda said looking out the window willing her nephew to return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re wrote the interaction between Marie and Hilda 7 times, not 100% happy with it but hope you enjoy


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ones she had lost and the ones she had found  
> And the ones  
> Who had loved her the most

The sky above the Spellman property had grown dark and menacing with storm clouds when Prudence walked up the stone path to the front of the house flanked by her siblings

"Are you taking us to Father?" Judas asked glancing sideways to his twin sister

"Yes, you'll see him shortly" Prudence reassured coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs suddenly unsure on what to do

"Prudence" Marie's voice broke into her thoughts

Prudence looked up at the sound "Mambo Marie"

Marie stood from the bench she was sitting on and walked to towards the trio "Bonjour ma enfants"

Judas and Judith smiled shyly 

"I didn't know where else to come, I know it's not ideal" Prudence explained walking up the stairs

Before Marie could answer Gryla suddenly appeared beside her "Whats happened?' she asked looking at Marie

Marie looked at the witch sadly "Zelda"

Gryla face remained neutral "Where is she?"

Marie motioned towards the front door. Gryla made her towards it, stopping she turned "Are you all coming or what?"

"I'm not sure if we should" Prudence replied

  
"Nonsense, Zelda risked everything for these children. If this isn't their home I don't know where else would be" Gryla said firmly before opening the door and walking inside

Prudence nodded, she found herself unable to speak at the thought of Zelda laying dead inside but none the less she ushered her siblings inside with her.

Marie watched them enter the house and sighed, time is running out she thought while looking up at the storm gathering, they needed to hurry

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Gryla shook her head in disbelief looking down at Zelda laying on the couch "Do you think that's the best course of action?" she asked unsure about the Spellmans plan

"Ambrose will be back soon and then we will bring her back" Hilda answered walking around the room in an attempt to burn off her nervous energy

Gryla bit her lip "OK" she didn't like that idea at all, she felt her stomach flip at the thought of it

"He'll be back soon" Sabrina said confidently still holding onto Zelda's hand

Prudence observed quietly from the doorway, the atmosphere in the room was making her uneasy, she was glad she had placed Judas and Judith in the study trying to spare them from witnessing the grief in the house "I'll go and fetch him" she offered walking out of the room before anyone could object

Gryla watched her as she walked out, turning back to looked at Hilda “I’ll return shortly” she had no intention on helping with this resurrection, she wanted Zelda back but knew this wasn’t the way to do it.   
  
Gryla walked quickly from the room and out the front door, she walked up to stand beside Prudence 

"Alright girls what's the actual plan? Because that” she pointed towards the front door “is not a plan that’s a disaster” Gryla said looking at Marie who was staring off into the woods 

"We need to burn her but they seem intent on trying to resurrect her, they are blinded by their grief" Marie said quietly not looking at either of the women

"And you're sure?" Prudence asked

"Yes" Marie answered finally looking away from the woods "Zelda told me"

Gryla looked at Prudence questioningly, Prudence shrugged slightly before speaking "Before she died?"

Marie smiled slightly "Non, her spirit showed me"

That seemed to be enough to convince Gryla who nodded and straightened her shoulders "Right well here's my plan then"

  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The backdoor slammed loudly as Ambrose walked through it into the kitchen stopping to pour himself a glass of water before making his way to the parlour

"Oh you're back" Hilda said standing from the chair "How did you go?"

Ambrose smiled tightly "We are all set, she's in the garden shed"

Silence filled the room

"Who is it?" Sabrina asked, finally breaking the silence 

"It doesn't matter who, are we all clear on what needs to be done?" He asked looking at Zelda on the couch

The two women nodded. Ambrose frowned and walked closer to the couch

"Have you both been here with her the whole time?" he asked scrutinizing Zelda's face

"I have" Sabrina replied looking up at her cousin from her spot on the floor beside the couch

Hilda walked towards the couch looking between her nephew and sister, she felt her blood run cold

"No!" she yelled making Sabrina jump

She quickly stood and turned to look at family before she could speak she watched ion with horror as her Aunt Zelda slowly transformed from a corpse into Vinegar Tom

"It has to be done Hildy" the beagle spoke before running from the room

Hilda felt the world stop as she tried to comprehend what was happening, she stared blankly down at the couch which was now empty save for a small stain of blood. This just a bad dream, I'm going to wake up and Zelda will be sleeping in the bed beside me she thought

"Aunt Hilda they are going to burn her!" Sabrina shrieked grabbing a hold of her Aunt's shoulders, snapping Hilda out of her daze

"We can stop them, come on" Ambrose said quickly running from the room

"They are in the woods Salem said there was a pyre" Sabrina yelled out while running after her cousin leaving Hilda standing alone in the room

"I'll kill that bitch" Hilda said in a cold hard voice before following her family from the room

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

  
Hilda run down the front stairs catching up with Ambrose and Sabrina, glancing up she could see Vinegar Tom disappearing into the trees in full goblin form. Turning to look back at the house she silently summoned her own familiars before turning back to face her niece and nephew

"We'll teleport" she gestured with her hands for them to form a circle, taking a hold of each of their hands the trio focused on Zelda they felt their magic hum and Hilda sighed in relief, they'll have her back soon

"Why isn't it working?" Sabrina asked opening her eyes to discover they were still at the bottom of the Spellman's front stairs

"They've blocked us" Ambrose explained breaking the circle and running down the path that lead to the woods

Hilda and Sabrina followed suite, all three suddenly struck with deja vu from the two nights early when they had first encountered the Void

"Alright when we get there, Sabrina you get Zelda Ambrose you stop Prudence and I'll take out the other two" Hilda instructed as the trio run down the road

Sabrina and Ambrose shared a look, neither had ever heard their Aunt speak like this 

"Are we clear?" Hilda asked taking the lead as they approached the tree line, her spiders scurrying behind her 

"Roger that" Ambrose and Sabrina echoed in unison as they disappeared into the darkness of the woods


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you think this has a happy ending you haven’t been paying attention.” — Ramsay Bolton (GOT, ASOIAF)

"This will be all over soon ma cherie" Marie said softly as she laid Zelda down on the pyre, she turned and took the offered bundle of hay from Gryla. The two worked in silence as they placed the bundles around the pyre

Prudence watched the women, I should pray she thought, dropping to her knees she looked up at the sky, which had become black as night she remembered how Zelda had prayed to Hecate that first time, dragging Hilda back from the dead and now she would do the same

"Mighty Hecate, Queen of the Witches, you are both the dark and the light, You Hold the keys of all creation. Mighty Hecate, Queen of the Witches. thought the gifts of your scared keys. I am the walker between worlds, through the darkness of the underworld and the balance of everyday. through all things, I honor you. May your fire light the way and drive out the darkness. Hail Hecate" she yelled to sky, she felt blood at the back of throat and tears spill down her cheeks. Yes, she thought this is the only way

Gryla and Marie felt the energy shift around them, they backed away from the pyre. Dogs howled close by in the woods and thunder deafening roared above them

"Hail Hecate" Gryla called out as the wind whipped her hair up, turning it wild and loose around her

"Hail Hecate" Prudence yelled feeling her skin prickle with magic

Lighting lit up the sky above them as another roar of thunder shook the ground

"Hail Hecate" Salem and Tom shouted as they came stalking out the woods in goblin form

A bolt of lightning broke through the dark sky and hit the pyre sparking the wood into fire

Yes, Marie thought as she watched the fire take hold

"No Hilda!" Tom bellowed as Hilda, Sabrina and Ambrose came running into the clearing.

Hilda forgetting her earlier plan run straight to pyre just as she lifted her hands to cast a rain summoning spell, she felt arms wrap around

"Non, it must be done" Marie protested trying to drag Hilda away from the flames which were growing stronger

"NO!" Hilda roared throwing Marie back with such force it made the air crackle around her

Marie hit the ground with aloud thud

Hilda looked at the flames and just as she was about to cast the spell she gasped, sing for me Hildy Zelda's voice sounded in her mind and suddenly she remembered the old song for their dead that Opa had taught her and then she understood 

Sabrina looked at her Aunt "What are you doing?" she screamed as the flames beginning to lick at Zelda's clothes, the smell of burning wood and hair making her eyes water

Hilda grabbed Sabrina's hand and turned to find Ambrose "Ambrose quick take my hand" grasping his hand in her own "We need to sing"

"WHAT?" the two asked both nearly at the point of hysterics at the sight of one Aunt's body starting to burn and the other seemingly just watching it happened

Gryla dragged Marie up from the dirt, the pair calling on their magic ready to stop any interference from the Spellman’s

Prudence watched from the edge of the clearing, still on her knees she watched as the flames grew taller, her vision snapped form the pyre to Hilda, flanked by her niece and nephew, she watched as the blonde witch began to sing.

"High in the halls of the kings who are gone,

Jenny would dance with her ghosts,

The ones she had lost and the ones she had found,

And the ones who had loved her the most"

Prudence felt a shiver run down her spine, she somehow knew this song it was like it was calling to her, some long forgotten piece of her, standing she walked towards the flames joining Hilda 

"The ones who'd been gone for so very long

She couldn't remember their names"

"Yes" Ambrose whispered throwing his head back to join in this ancient tradition of his long forgotten kin

"They spun her around on the damp old stones

Spun away all her sorrow and pain

And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave

Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave"

Sabrina looked at her family and Prudence, she didn't belong here she thought I'm not part of this. She gripped Hilda's hand tighter as she watched the flames start to consume Zelda's body. Tears run down her cheeks. Looking away from the fire her eyes widened as she spotted herself peeking out from behind the stone alter.

"Sing with them" The Queen of Hell mouthed "We are still Spellmans"

Sabrina looked into the fire, it's not working she thought as she watched the fire roar up in the sky, the smell of burning flesh nearly making her gag.

"Please come back" she whispered as the heat from the flames made her close her eyes

"They danced through the day

And into the night through the snow that swept through the hall"

The smoke grew darker as the fire burnt hotter, whipped up by the wind howling down on them. Marie gripped ahold of Gryla's hand, the air around them crackled with magic

Old ancient magic she thought as she listened to the song being chanted up to the heavens

Sabrina gasped, she could hear the other three singing and then suddenly the song came to her. Yes, she thought, she reached out a hand and touched the fire before joining in their mournful song of the dead

"From winter to summer then winter again

'Til the walls did crumble and fall

And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave

Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave

And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave"

The sound echoed around the clearing, the flames burnt hotter as they consumed Zelda, thunder sounded in the sky above and lightening crashed down onto the pyre throwing sparks up into the atmosphere.

Three large black dogs appeared standing guard around the pyre throwing their heads back into a deafening howl

"High in the halls of the kings who are gone

Jenny would dance with her ghosts

The ones she had lost and the ones she had found

And the ones

Who had loved her the most"

Hilda gasped as the song finished, tears streaked down her face. She watched as the flames began to lessen and the smoke began to clear, she took in the sight of charred wood and blackened ground, Zelda's body nowhere to be seen. No, it was meant to work she thought as her legs began to give way

_touched by fire_


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can live in my new world or they can die in their old one

Faustus rattled the chains that held him to the wall of the Spellman morgue, he felt them weakened slightly but still not enough to break the magic that held them. Throwing his head back in frustration he looked up at the ceiling, he hadn’t spent a lot of time in this particular part of Zelda’s home he had always found the Spellman family business a little strange, they didn’t need the money and he had always felt it attracted unnecessary mixing with mortals, the same mixings which very nearly lead to their downfall.

He remembered all too well the hellish aftermath of Edwards death; the coven quickly turned on the family of their deceased High Priest. Cowards he thought them, not one of them dare speak against Edward whist he was alive, but his family were easy targets in the wake of his death.

He felt his jaw clench in anger at the memory of the slander thrown at Zelda who of course took it all in her stride, never showing how she really felt. The ice cold Zelda Spellman ignored the whispers as she walked into Black Mass, disregarded the turned backs at coven meetings and buried the anger at being spurned by her some of her oldest friends

Fuck them all he heard her whisper to herself leaving church one night her head held high as she strode away from the small group he was chatting with, he started to smile at the memory but stopped himself. She was dead now, his mouth suddenly turned to ash

He felt a ball of anger form deep within himself “I killed her” his voice echoing around the room. His body filled with cold rage as it suddenly dawned on him

“I killed her” he shouted ripping his hands forward he felt the chains give way.

Falling to his knees he looked down at his hands “I killed her” he whispered the anger inside of him replaced with grief

“No” Faustus choked out, tears coming to his eyes “Zels” looking around the room in an attempt to stall his tears. His eyes locked on to the small pentagrams carved into the tiles, the devil always gets his pound of his flesh he thought

He felt his anger rise, she betrayed you, she lied to you, she’s a traitor, she deserved to die his inner voice spoke. Clenching his jaw, he stood and with a flick of his wrist the shackles vanished 

“She deserved to die” he said to himself as he walked towards the stairs and out of the morgue.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Marie felt her heart pounding in her ears as she watched the flames dwindle down, she felt Gryla tighten her grip on her hand as an eerie silence descended on the clearing. The wind had vanished along with the thunder and lightning, Marie watched the dogs sniff at the remains of the pyre as Hilda collapsed to her knees

“NO!” Hilda screamed “ZELDA!” she dropped her head sobbing

Ambrose looked around the clearing shaking his head in disbelief, he felt faint as he reached down towards Hilda to rest a hand on her shoulder this isn’t happening, this can’t be real he thought, his heart clenched as his vision began to blur “No” he mouthed unable to speak out loud

“Mama?” Sabrina whispered into the clearing smoke tears streaming down her face “Come back”

Silence

Marie gritted her teeth approaching the charred remains of the pyre she vaguely registered Hilda’s cries, she didn’t understand, her Loa had guided her this way had she misinterpreted their signs? Had she just doomed Zelda to death? Looking into the dimming coals she gasped “Zelda”

Five other heads snapped up and focused on the burnt pyre and as the remaining smoke cleared and the dogs howled,

Zelda Spellman stepped out of the ambers “Hail Hecate” Zelda’s voice rung out around the clearing

“Ma cherie” Marie smiled though her tears reaching a hand towards the witch

“Hail Hecate” Gryla murmured looking at her High Priestess with wide eyes 

“Mama” Sabrina cried throwing herself at Zelda

Zelda staggered backwards at the impact of the teenager “Sabrina” she soothed the crying girl tightening her arms around her

Sabrina sobbed into her Aunts shoulder savoring the feeling of warmth and life in her arms “Mama” she whispered into Zelda's neck

Zelda returned Marie’s smile over her niece’s head just as Ambrose pushed Sabrina slightly to one side so he could wrap his Aunt in his arms

“Praise Hecate” he sighed nuzzling in red hair and inhaling the familiar scent of his eldest Aunt

“Zelds” Hilda breathed taking in the sight of her sister as she rose to her feet and walked slowly towards her family, reaching out cautiously she touched Zelda’s hand that was resting on Sabrina’s back. She inhaled sharply as her sister gripped onto, pulling her into the pile of Spellmans that had formed

“Hail Hecate” Zelda said looking at the others in the clearing

“Hail Hecate” Prudence echoed back to her looking at Zelda with amazement

Zelda smiled at the girl

 _Now it begins_


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire and gunpowder do not sleep well together

Zelda watched as the black dogs run down the road towards her home, they appeared to be tracking a scent. She felt Sabrina’s grip on her hand tighten and smiled to herself

_She called me mama_

Gryla lead the way up towards the mortuary, the group walked in silence all of them fallen into some type of shock of what they had just witnessed. Zelda glanced to her sister who was walking at her side

“How are you feeling Zelds?” Hilda asked causing the group to stop and all eyes land on the High Priestess

“I’m fine sister” Zelda responded still tracking the dogs as they ran around the back of the house “Where’s Faustus?” she asked

“In the morgue” Ambrose answered continuing to walk up towards the house, he needed a drink and sometime to process the events of the morning. He looked up at the sky, it was late afternoon but the it looked like the middle of the night. His stomach flipped at the thought of what could be causing the unnatural sky

Zelda frowned before reaching to her pocket for her pack of cigarettes she huffed when she found none, she followed her nephews lead and started up the road towards home

“Ambrose beat the shit out of him” Sabrina chimed in still holding her Aunt’s hand but looking at her cousin

“Aunt Hilda cursed him, that mark of Cain sure does work” Ambrose hummed handing a lit cigarette to his Aunt

_these are mine_

“Let’s not talk about that my loves” Hilda said walking through the gate and up towards the front door “I’ll pop the kettle on” she felt more tears coming and didn’t want the audience

“I’ll head back to the Academy and rally the troops” Gryla said turning to look at Zelda “Hail Hecate” she smiled before teleporting away

“I best go check on the children if you will excuse me” Prudence nodded at Zelda and began to walk away

“You did well today ma amie” Marie smiled at the young witch

Prudence cleared her throat “Well I’m sure Sister Zelda would do the same for us, excuse me” she walked away quickly before the others could respond

Ambrose gave Prudence a strange look before turning back to the other women, he raised his eyebrows at his cousin who was still clinging to their Aunt “Sabrina” he gestured towards the house “We’ll go and help Aunt Hilda”

Sabrina looked at him confused, why she thought. She looked at her Aunt who was looking towards the lawn at the side of the house

_That’s where I died_

Ambrose coughed and reached for his cousin, who can she be this clueless he laughed to himself “Come on, we need to talk”

Sabrina reluctantly let go of Zelda’s hand “You’ll be in soon right Aunt Zee?” she asked

Zelda blinked, snapped from her thoughts she smiled at her niece “I’ll be in shortly”

Sabrina frowned not entirely comfortable with leaving her Aunt

Zelda looked at her niece lovingly “I promise Sabrina, I’ll just finish this” she gestured to the cigarette in her hand

Sabrina nodded and walked with her cousin up to the house

Marie smiled at the younger Spellman’s retreating back, she turned to look at her favorite Spellman reaching out to take her hand she spoke quietly “How do you feel ma rousse?”

Zelda studied Marie’s face before answering “I owe you a thank you”

Marie laughed “pour quoi faire?”

Zelda chuckled pulling Marie closer to her she pressed her lips against hers she felt Marie hum into her lips, she sighed when she felt Marie’s tongue slide into her mouth

_Yes_

Marie buried her hand into Zelda’s hair holding her close as she kissed her, she heard one of them moan as she broke the kiss

“Ma cherie” she breathed resting her forehead on Zelda’s

Zelda licked her lips and closed her eyes breathing in the scent of the woman that had become so familiar and comforting to her “I know what to do”

Marie nodded but remained silent

“I can defeat the darkness” Zelda said with resolve still resting against Marie

Marie smiled softly remembering her Loa words she whispered “Feu wll l’apporter” 

_Reborn in fire_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay, been super busy with work and also my laptop decided to stop working, Hope you enjoy x


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you, are you  
> Coming to the tree  
> Where dead man called out  
> For his love to flee  
> Strange things did happen here

Faustus run through the woods which bordered the Spellman House, he followed the path which he knew lead to the Academy. He could feel old ancient magic fizzing in the air it grew stronger with every passing moment.

Something has happened he thought something big

Coming to a stop he took a deep lungful of air and looked around into the trees, peering into the unnatural darkness that had covered the land ever since he stepped foot out of Zelda’s house, he frowned

What is that? He thought trying to make out the movement coming from behind a group of trees

“High in the halls of the kings who are gone”

A soft voice filtered towards him; Faustus felt a shiver go down his spine

“Jenny would dance with her ghosts”

“Who are you?” he shouted into the darkness, he knew that song, the song of his long-forgotten kin, the song of death of darkness and of fire

Faustus felt the darkness begin to close in

“Do you not know your own Mother?” Leticia Blackwood’s voice flowed towards her son

Faustus gulped “My Mother is dead”

“And so is your wife” Leticia answered, still hidden from her sons’ sight

“She deserved to die” he answered even when tears sprung to his eyes

“The poor sweet girl”

“Sweet?” Fatuus nearly chocked, Zelda Spellman was any things but sweet would not to one he would associate with her

Leticia laughed “She was the sweetest little thing when you were young, running hand in hand with through the forest, stealing strawberries from my garden, sharing innocent kisses under the old hanging tree. Such a different time”

Faustus licked his lips suddenly unsure

“Don’t you remember how you loved her?” Leticia asked stepping out of the darkness to stand in front of her son

Faustus blinked and took a step back “Mother?” he asked in a quiet voice. It cannot be he thought

The two stared at one another, silence filling the space around them

“There’s still time” Leticia spoke gently reaching for Faustus’s hand

“I killed her” his voice thick with emotion

“You can stop the evil you have unleashed onto this earth” Leticia explained rubbing soft circles onto the top of his hand

Faustus remained silent

“She is touched by fire, my dear boy” Leticia said studying her son

A howl of a dog broke snapped Faustus out of his silence “She no longer worships the Dark Lord”

Leticia let go of his hand and slowly walked backwards “And either do you”

Faustus frowned “Don’t go”

“You will know when the time comes” Leticia whispered fading into the darkness

“NO!” Faustus began to chase after her “NO mother! Come back” he called out desperately

“And the ones who had loved her the most” Leticia Blackwood’s voice faded away

Faustus desperately searched the blackness for any trace of his Mother “Please come back” he whispered

Only silence greeted him 


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝Words and magic were in the beginning one and the same thing, and even today words retain much of their magical power.❞  
> ― Sigmund Freud

Hilda sat the kettle down on the table of the Spellman kitchen, her heart rate just starting to return to normal. The old ways are coming back she thought just as Ambrose appeared at the end of the table

“Are you alright Aunty?” Ambrose asked approaching his younger Aunt and wrapping her in a tight hug

“Oh yes I’m fine love” Hilda answered tightening her arms around her nephew “Are you?”

Ambrose pulled away to look at Hilda’s face “The void is closing in and it’s only Aunt Zee who can save us now”

Before Hilda could answer Sabrina came running in shouting “Blackwood is gone!”

“WHAT?” Ambrose and Hilda turned to the teenager

Just as Sabrina opened her mouth to speak Zelda’s voice cut her off

“He still has his part to play”

Three sets of eyes landed on the redhead who was walking towards the sink followed closely by Maree

“What do you mean?” Ambrose asked confused

“He unleashed this terror and he will help defeat it” Zelda answered cryptically while reaching for the bottle of scotch on the counter before sitting at the head of the table

Silence fell across the room

Zelda poured herself a drink and downed it in one gulp “Ambrose, my darling boy, I need you to go up to your bedroom and bring down your Fathers travelling trunk”

Ambrose nodded, even though confused, he left the kitchen to do what his Aunt had asked

Maree sat down close to Zelda and took the offered glass of scotch from the older witch

“What’s going on Aunty?” Sabrina asked taking her seat at the end of the wooden table

Zelda lit a cigarette and studied her niece

_I love you so_

“Hecate has spoken to me; I know what must be done” Zelda spoke “When Ambrose comes back I’ll explain”

Zelda looked up to her sister who was still standing

“Hildy, are you alright?”

Hilda swallowed audibly “Yes”

Zelda frowned but nodded

_This has been quite the day_

A loud thump echoed in the room as Ambrose dropped a large trunk onto the floor

Zelda stood and walked towards her nephew

“Thank you, my dear boy”

Ambrose smiled at the pet name before leaning over and opening the trunk

Zelda looked into it and smiled

_Shake down the thunder_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick one but fear not! there's another one coming soon


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic is believing in yourself, if you can do that, you can make anything happen.❞  
> ― Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Gryla ringed her hands nervously as she paced the entry hall of the Academy, Desmelda observed her from her spot near the stairs

“Sycorax will be here shortly” Gryla spoke more to herself then the ancient witch in her company, she was nervous, she could feel dread rising inside of her. They surely could not defeat the coming darkness

“Where is Zelda?” Estelle’s voice made the hedge with jump

“Don’t fret little one, everything is as it should be” Dezmelda answered not turning to look at the girl

Gryla frowned before turning to the young girl “She’ll be here soon”

The banging of the large wooden entry door drew their attention

“About bloody time” Gryla spoke as Sycorax walked into the hall

“Where’s everyone else?” the river witch asked eyeing the small crowd

Before she could get an answer, a loud siren began to echo through the halls

Gryla inhaled sharply

Desmelda smiled to herself “So it begins” she spoke in a firm voice just as the front doors crashed open

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Zelda felt four sets of eyes on her back as she reached into the trunk

_Now it comes to this_

Zelda smiled to herself as she felt cold steel under her fingers, she run her hand up to the hilt of her family’s ancient sword and as she stood she held it in front of her for the room to observe

“This sword belonged to my Opa and his father before that, stretching far back into time, into long forgotten memory” Zelda explained reverently

Marie smiled, yes she thought this is the way

“They named it schwert der dunkelheit, the sword of the darkness. Born from fire and death and forged with the iron will of the Alumani, this is what will bring the light“

Ambrose looked at his Aunt with thinly disguised awe, he vaguely remembered his Father speaking of an ancestral sword

Hilda stood from the table and approached her sister “It has always been so“

The Spellman sisters nodded to each other

Sabrina felt her skin prickle with excitement “What’s the plan Aunty?“

Before Zelda could answer the house was filled with the wail of a siren

“The Void“ Ambrose exclaimed “It’s close“

_darkness_

Zelda took a deep breathe

"Now it begins" 


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights.”  
> ― Bram Stoker, Dracula

Sabrina, Ambrose and Marie walked quickly along the train tracks that lead to the Academy, Salem, Vinegar Tom and a pack of Hilda’s spiders flanked them as they walked. Approaching the bottom of the steps Gryla’s voice rang out

“Where is Zelda?” Gryla asked in a slightly panicked voice 

Sabrina looked up at the older witch “She will be here soon” she answered 

Gryla frowned at the young girl before speaking “This darkness will consume us all” 

Before anyone could speak Dezmelda appeared next to Gryla “This unnatural darkness heralds a change in all things, the High Priestess will bring the light, it has always been so”

Marie nodded in agreement looking down at Vinegar Tom “You know what to do”

The old wise dog yapped in agreement “I will return” he spoke before running off into the dark woods 

Ambrose looked up into the sky, it was an unnatural darkness that had covered Greendale he shivered at the thought of what was coming they would all surely die he thought  
As if sensing her cousin’s thoughts Sabrina looked towards him “All will be well dear cousin for us Spellman's can defeat any darkness” 

Amber smiled softly “When did you become so wise?” he asked before turning to walk up the stairs and enter the Academy 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hilda stood at the bottom of the Spellman stairs looking up into the sky, a swirling dark mass had appeared over the Greendale Woods, darkness inescapable she thought remembering sleeping next to her sister as young girls being awoken in the middle of the night by her sister murmuring in her dreams of such a darkness, it happened for years her sister always haunted. She would have never guessed that this darkness would one day come for them 

Shaking out of her thoughts she heard the door close, sister’s footsteps approach her

“Come Hildy” Zelda spoke in a serenely calm voice “It is time” 

Hilda looked up to face her sister, she gasped in shock “Zelds” she whispered in awe, taking in the sight of her beloved older sister 

Zelda met her eyes with steely determination, she felt her Grandfathers sword hanging from her hip she felt the fur around her shoulders soft and warm against her bare skin, she was dressed for battle just as her ancestors were before her but she would not be fighting old Roman legions, no she would be fighting her darkness. Her darkness that had been coming for her since the moment she was ripped screaming from her Mother

Zelda reach out her hand towards her sister “It shall not be our end but it's” before grasping a hold of Hilda's arm and teleporting away


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,  
> Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt,  
> It lies behind stars and under hills,  
> And empty holes it fills,  
> It comes first and follows after,  
> Ends life, kills laughter.”  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit, or There and Back Again

Vinegar Tom ran into the woods, he could feel the soft earth underneath his paws, he could feel the magic growing and cracking around him he stopped at a crossroads lifted his head in the air and sniffed, they are close he thought As if on cue a howl sounded off into the distance

Just as he was about to run in that direction he heard footsteps approaching quickly behind him he turned to face the sound Faustus Blackwood stumbled onto the crossroads

Tom growled at the man “And what do we have here “ the beagle asked

Faustus appeared not to notice the dog standing only a few feet away

Tom sized up the man who had always been a part of his mistresses life, he looked pale, lost and visibly shaken “Blackwood” he barked

Shaken from his daze Faustus look towards the beagle and took a step back

“What madness has brought you back you are long dead as is my mother and now your mistress”

Tom laughed “You fool, no one is ever truly gone”

The former high priest frowned in confusion “I killed her”

“She is the returned” Tom spoke just as the three black dogs appeared in the crossroads “You released this Terror and you will play your part in defeating it “

Faustus laughed unsure “and why would I do that?”

“For you are blood of my blood, bone of my bone, I have been reborn in fire just as the old legends always said “ Zelda's voice echoed towards the group as she and Hilda materialised in the centre of the road

Faustus blinked in surprise as he took in the full sight of Zelda Spellman, the girl he had known since he was just a young boy now dressed in leather and fur, face painted in blue and brown just as the warriors of old, he look at the sword that hung at her waist

“The sword of the darkness “he whispered he had not seen that sword in many many years “You cannot defeat this Zelda death will come for you just as it will for us all “

Zelda smiled

An eerie silence descended onto the crossroads;

_the calm before the storm_

Hilda jumped as the three dogs howled in unison, the siren from the Academy begun to the sound she sent a silent prayer to Hecate as she watched Zelda reach for her sword

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Marie strode out into field surrounding the Academy, she sensed Zelda nearby she squinted in the darkness towards the woods hoping to catch a glimpse of her lover. The wailing of the siren began to lessen as she caught a faint glow coming from the dark

“Marie” Gryla shouted “Are you ready?”

The Mambo looked towards the hedge witch “Oui, I have been ready for my whole life”

Ambrose, Nick, Prudence and Sabrina formed a line at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Academy, they gripped hands and called upon their magic,

“Ready peeps?” Sabrina asked

The three others nodded

“Show no mercy, for we will receive none” Ambrose ordered as the wind began to howl around them

Gryla glanced behind her, Pesta was taking her position in the line the older witches had formed closer to the train tracks, Marie, Dezmelda, Sycorax Pesta then herself stood a few meters apart ready to defend the Academy and the children inside

The air began buzz above them

Marie squared her shoulders, she would not show fear as she shouted

“This is where we hold it and this is where we destroy it”


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “People will do anything, no matter how absurd, in order to avoid facing their own souls. One does not become enlightened by imagining figures of light, but by making the darkness conscious.”  
> ― Carl Jung, Psychology and Alchemy

Sabrina could hear her heart thumping in her ears, her skin prickled with adrenalin as she gripped Prudence’s hand a little tighter

“Now it begins, the great battle of our time. Let us pray” 

Hilda Spellman’s voice boomed around the witches last line of defence, the woman herself martialising in between the two battle lines 

“Mighty Hecate, Queen of the Witches, you are both the dark and the light, you hold the keys of all creation. Mighty Hecate, Queen of the Witches I am the walker between worlds, through the darkness of the underworld. Through all things, I honor you. May your fire light the way and drive out the darkness” 

Marie felt magic surge up around her as she heard the witches start to shout their prayers high up to the swirling darkness that was baring down on them

"Dark Mother, keeper of all, you guard the entrance to the worlds, you guide us along our path. Hail Hecate Soteira, the saviour, bring us light in this darkness" Their voices rung clear and strong amongst the screaming of the void hurtling closing to the group

“Come on Zelda” she whispered looking towards the woods which with every moment getting consumed by the unnatural night that foreshadowed the arrival of doom

“You are all going to die” a shrill voice spoke from above

“Mighty Hecate, Queen of the Witches, you are both the dark and the light, you hold the keys of all creation. Mighty Hecate, Queen of the Witches I am the walker between worlds, through the darkness of the underworld. Through all things, I honor you. May your fire light the way and drive out the darkness”

“Nothing awaits you here but an eternity of misery and nothingness” the voice continued 

“Dark Mother, keeper of all, you guard the entrance to the worlds, you guide us along our path. Hail Hecate Soteira, the saviour, bring us light in this darkness"

“Your High Prestress is dead, she’s not coming to save you” it spoke carried by the wind that whipped around them “She is nothing, I bared her naked before me and she will suffer for the rest of the ages”

“Mighty Hecate, Queen of the Witches, you are both the dark and the light, you hold the keys of all creation. Mighty Hecate, Queen of the Witches I am the walker between worlds, through the darkness of the underworld. Through all things, I honor you. May your fire light the way and drive out the darkness”

Hilda could feel the weight of the horror and darkness bare down on her as she spoke the prayers, keep going she thought, Zelda Zelda Zelda she chanted to herself

“You have no victory ” the voice taunted

The darkness descend on the group, blocking out sight and touch, seemingly taking the very air from their lungs, 

an all consuming darkness,

a darkness that was inescapable

And then the dogs began to howl


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Long is the way and hard, that out of Hell leads up to light.”  
> ― John Milton, Paradise Lost

_Darkness climbing high in the sky, a shadow of a dream, the world of men will come crashing down but still she did not turn_

Ambrose felt the panic mounting inside him, his breaths coming in short bursts, he could only see black, nothingness, not even Nick who still gripped his hand.

“Dark Mother, keeper of all, you guard the entrance to the worlds, you guide us along our path. Hail Hecate Soteira, the saviour, bring us light in this darkness”

The voices of his company began to wain

“The end of all things” something whispered to him He felt a tear fall onto his cheek

“Death” he whispered

The wind roared around the Academy, a swirling wave of darkness, defeat and death. His ears were ringing and he’s body seemed to vibrate with the force of the noise and terror

“Dark Mother save us” he heard Nick say

“You have been forsaken” the shrill voice answered

Ambrose felt his feet lift from the ground, this is it he thought, death awaits me

“Mighty Hecate, Mother of all darkness. I have knelt before a lesser God and I have been reborn in your honour. I am of the fire, I am blood of blood of greater beings who worshipped you. I am the light in the this darkness, this darkness inescapable” Zelda’s voice roared above the howling wind

Ambrose blinked; the darkness still besieged him but somehow less than before

“Keep going” he heard his Aunt Hilda shout

“I am kin to your master, I am born from the Alammani, I am your doom”

The void screamed into the wind “You fool, no one can defeat me”

“Hail Hecate, shake down this thunder, deliver me into the light” Zelda screamed, she could feel blood in her mouth, could only see an all consuming darkness, she reached for the sword on her hip

_Utterly dark in the abyss beneath my feet_

The sharp ring of steel echoed around her

“Dark Mother, keeper of all, you guard the entrance to the worlds, you guide us along our path. Hail Hecate Soteira, the saviour, bring us light in this darkness”

She heard her family voices chant

“I, Zelda Spellman, command you to return to your master and the destruction that awaits you”

The Void roared

_touched by fire_

Zelda gasped, blinked

Light, the sun shone down bright and clearly onto the ground in front of her, she looked up seeing the hedge witches and Marie directly in front of her, then Hilda and behind her the line of younger witches

She looked to her left, spying the three dogs, to her right Vinegar Tom, Salem and pack of Hilda’s spiders

“Is it over?” she heard her niece asked timidly

An eerie silence surround her

Zelda looked to the sword in her hand

_Sword of the darkness_

“Spellman?” Grlya questioned unsure of what was happening

All appeared calm around them, the void with its mighty terror gone from sight

“Hail Hecate” Hilda spoke softly

A hum of “Hail Hecate” by the younger ones followed

Zelda locked eyes with Marie, who smiled softy at her

_Still she did not turn_

Zelda frowned and slowly turned her head to look back at the woods behind her

“No” she whispered turning her body fully to face what she had seen

A great wave climbed high above the trees, casting a dark ominous shadow below, it swallowed all light, all hope as it climbed higher and higher hurtling towards the open fields

"I dreamt I saw a great wave, climbing over green lands and above the hills. I stood upon the brink. It was utterly dark in the abyss before my feet, a light shone behind me, but I could not turn, I could only stand there, waiting” Zelda spoke quietly as tears run down her cheeks

“Every path you have travelled, every battle you have fought, every lose you have suffered has led to this moment” Desmelda’s voice broke into Zelda’s thoughts

_Put aside the girl who knelt to a lesser god and become who you were born to be_


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you walk to the edge of all the light you have and take that first step into the darkness of the unknown, you must believe that one of two things will happen. There will be something solid for you to stand upon or you will be taught to fly.”  
> ― Patrick Overton, The leaning tree: [poems]

Zelda felt her chest tightened, she could hear the breaths of her coven and her loved ones behind her. She watched in horror as the wave of darkness came ever closer, blacking out all in its path

_A light shone behind me_

Vinegar Tom threw his head back and let out an all mighty howl which was followed by the howls of three black dogs

“I am with you Zelda” Tom spoke in her mind

Zelda sensed her ever loyal familiar beside her, no longer as a beagle but as the goblin who struck fear into all who witnessed him

The wave broke on the tree line and rushed towards Zelda and her small army like a tsunami

“Zee” Faustus screamed from where he had appeared at the top of the stairs of the Academy “Blood of my blood, bone of my bone, send this terror back to the abyss”

Zelda’s eyes ignited with determination

Vinegar Tom stood tall beside her as the Void hurtled towards him and his mistress

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_So it comes to this_

Zelda felt the hilt of her ancestral sword heavy in her hand, she heard the steady breaths of Vinegar Tom standing beside her, sensed the fear of her coven behind her, she heard her husbands voice shouting for her,

She watched as the wave reached her and just as it threatened to consume them all she squared her shoulders and raised the sword to strike

“Mighty Mother of dark, stand with me now” She roared in a unnatural loud voice

And brought the sword down to strike the Void

A loud clang of steal reverberated from the strike

The Void reared back with a loud scream

“Dark Mother, keeper of all, you guard the entrance to the worlds, you guide us along our path. Hail Hecate Soteira, the saviour, bring us light in this darkness” The group continued to pray

Zelda raised the sword above her head “I am the returned, I am born of fire and death” she yelled

A crack of thunder sounded above her

“I am your doom” she continued, sword still raised high above her

Lighting flashed in the sky and the dogs howled

“Mighty Goddess hear my call”

A bolt of lighting hit the sword, Zelda felt the power move into her body

“You cannot defeat me” The Void roared climbing high above her before crashing down

Zelda brought the sword down and slammed it into the earth below her

“Return to the abyss from which you came” she ordered as the ground began to shake

Faustus ran down the stairs breaking through the line of Ambrose, Nick, Prudence and Sabrina. He ran past Hilda only turning to order

“Get into the Academy, take them all Hilda”

Hilda looked at him in shock

“GO” Faustus ordered shoving her back towards the stairs “All of you, get inside” He screamed closing the distance to Zelda

Hilda watched in horror as the ground began to split open around them, she shook her head before yelling “Quick everyone back on to the stairs”

Faustus pushed past Gryla “Go, all of you, Go”

The hedge witches did not move they continued to pray

Marie watched on as the scene unfolded before, she looked towards Zelda as the earth cracked open forming a chasm around her lover

Hilda pushed the younger witches back on to the stairs before joining hands with them “Summon them all to us”

Prudence looked at her like she had gone mad “Zelda is beating it” she nearly screamed

“By creating another void” Ambrose exclaimed “Do us she says” he continued grabbing a hold of his Aunts hand

Marie heard her spirit guide speak inside her mind, save them all, the light will come it urged her.

Marie turned and reached for Pesta “Trust me now sister” she spoke in a calm voice before teleporting them both next to Hilda

One by one the Hedge witches appeared on the stairs, the group watched on as Zelda raised her sword again,

The sword now shone bright like a beacon in the dark “Release us from this terror” her voice rang out

Faustus reached for her hand “I command you now return from whence you came”

The Void rushed towards them again a swirling darkness of dread, the earth shook and split below them, Salem and the spiders ran to their masters leaving only Zelda, Vinegar Tom and Faustus facing down the terror

“Now Zee” Faustus screamed as the wind whipped around them, as flames shot up from the cracks within the earth and the atmosphere cracked with old ancient magic not seen on this earth for a millennia

Zelda gripped onto his hand and swung the sword towards the darkness

The Void screamed in pain as the sword sliced into it,

Zelda raised the sword again and before bringing it down commanded “Mother of all, banish this darkness”

Faustus felt the terror he had unleashed begin to weakened, he knew what must be done, he squeezed Zelda’s hand and looked upon her face, he smiled sadly

“It’s only ever been you Zelda”

Zelda hardly registered his words as she brought the sword crashing down into the earth one last time

The Void stopped, hung above them in animated suspension

“I am your master and I will command you” Faustus dropped Zelda’s hand and moved to stand in front of her on the small piece of earth that remained around them.

He felt the heat rising from below, the smell of fire and fear enveloped him “And you will follow me” he ordered

He glanced behind him, locked eyes with Zelda and spoke in a gentle voice far different to his usual 

“And the one who loved her the most” 

Before Zelda could react

Faustus Blackwood threw himself into the open chasm in front of them


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Accept the challenges so that you can feel the exhilaration of victory" George S Patton

The sun shone bright above the fields and woods surrounding the Academy, a gentle breeze blew towards the group, it smelt of lavender and honey, a calm descended on the area. The three black dogs stood at the bottom of the stairs sniffing the air around them, the group on the stairs stared in amazement out towards where Zelda and Vinegar Tom now stood alone.  
  
The earth around them slowly knitted back together, the roaring of the wind and the darkness of the Void had evaporated, leaving only the green fields and a faint whisper of bird song

Zelda looked at the sword still grasped in her hand, it suddenly felt lighter, she watched as the light within it began to fade

“Faustus?” she whispered looking at the earth in front of her where just moments ago he had leapt,

She watched as the grass swayed gently in the breeze no sign of the fiery chasm that had loomed large

Vinegar Tom looked down at his mistress  
“It’s over” he stated and with a shake of his body transformed back into a beagle

“Zelda” Hilda called out walking quickly across the reformed earth to where her sister stood

Zelda heard her name being called but was transfixed by the ground beneath her feet

_  
And the one who had loved her the most_

  
“Faustus?” she asked again still trying to process the last few moments, she bent down and placed a hand on the cool earth feeling the grass tickle her hand

“Zelds?” Hilda asked quietly placing a careful hand on her sisters shoulder

Zelda turned her head to look up at her sister, her face a mix of relief, pride and sadness

“It’s gone” she said simply

Hilda smiled at her with tears forming in her eyes “Yes love, you defeated it. Just as you were destined to do”

_  
Don’t cry now_

“Aunty Zee” Ambrose and Sabrina’s voice came closer as the two run to their Aunts

Zelda stood and turned just in time to catch an armful of her family, she could feel Sabrina’s tears wet on her neck and felt Ambrose’s shoulders shake

“It’s alright now” she soothed holding them both close to her and placing a soft kiss on her nephews head, she looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and smiled weakly as the rest of the group approached her

“Hail Hecate” the Hedge witches said in harmony looking at their High Priestess with pride and awe

“Hail Hecate” Zelda replied with a nod of her head

_How can I ever thank you all_

Prudence and Nick stopped a little short of the Spellman group hug

Nick smiled at Zelda “You’re a complete bad ass”

Pearls of laughter echoed around the group

“Thank you Nicholas” Zelda replied before letting go of her charges and walking towards Marie

“Are you alright?” she asked

“Oui ma cherie” Marie replied reaching out a hand towards her “tout va bien maintenant, notre héros"

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was well after midnight that Zelda found herself alone in the courtyard of the Academy, much celebration had been had in the hours that had past, the children had been put to bed and the hedge witches and teenagers were still toasting their great victory.

Zelda lit a cigarette and smiled to herself thinking back to little Estelle and how she had thrown herself into her arms

_  
You’re the bravest Sister Zelda_

“Hardly” she spoke softly

They were safe, the whole coven was safe, they had defeated this Void. She took a shaky breath in

_Faustus_

She felt tears form in her eyes

_Don’t cry over him_

She felt her lip wobble

“Cherie?” Marie’s voice floated towards her

Zelda wiped her eyes before turning her head

“Bonsoir” she spoke quietly

Marie sat down next to her on the small stone bench over looking the fields

“vous êtes ici seul?” Marie asked looking at her curiously

“non, je suis avec vous” Zelda replied hoping the darkness covered any sign of her tears

“It is perfectly alright to cry for the ones lost” Marie spoke gently reaching for her hand and running her thumb across Zelda’s palm

  
_You can read me like a book_

Zelda felt tears on her cheeks “I don’t know why I am crying” she sniffed before turning her head away

Marie hummed and continued to rub her thumb soothingly over Zelda’s hand

“He sacrificed himself to defeat the terror he unleashed” Zelda stated looking down at her and Marie’s joined hands

“il n’a” Marie replied

Silence fell between the woman as Zelda finished her cigarette

“I will never understand that man” Zelda laughed sadly, putting her smoke out with the heel of her boot only then realizing she was still dressed in her fur and leather

“My Opa used to wear this” she motioned to the fur draped around her shoulders

“He would be very proud” Marie answered

Zelda nodded

_Blood of my blood_

“How is Prudence?” Zelda asked reaching for her glass of scotch

“Drunk” Marie answered with a laugh

Zelda smiled slightly “Yes I suppose that’s fitting”

“Je suis très fier de vous Zelda” Marie stated moving to stand in front of Zelda

“You are a true daughter of greatness” she finished looking down at her lovers face

“Je ne pouvais pas le faire sans toi” Zelda spoke looking up at the Voodoo Queen

“The power was always inside of you” Marie replied bending down slightly to capture Zelda’s lips in a soft kiss

_So good_

“Take me too bed” Zelda stated her eyes shining

Marie chuckled“Of course, I am in no position to deny that request”

Zelda finished her drink before standing and reaching for Marie’s hand

“After all I am a bad ass”

Marie took her hand, leading Zelda towards to the doors that lead to her bed chamber she laughed

“Oui, avec un grand ass”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tout va bien maintenant, notre héros- all is well now our hero  
> vous êtes ici seul- you are here alone  
> non, je suis avec vous- no I am with you  
> il n’a- he did  
> Je suis très fier de vous- I am very proud of you  
> Je ne pouvais pas le faire sans toi”- I couldn't do it without you  
> Oui, avec un grand ass-yes, with a great ass


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Challenges are gifts that force us to search for a new center of gravity. Don’t fight them. Just find a new way to stand.” Oprah Winfrey

Zelda pulled the covers over head and groaned

_more sleep_

She stretched an arm out in search of her lover and frowned when she felt only bed sheets

_Where is she?_

She sighed and resigned herself to opening her eyes, rolling onto her back her eyes began to focus, taking in the room around her, she looked towards the large window to her left and noticed sun light creeping in through the spilt in the curtains

_Hecate below what time is it?_

“Marie?” she called out despite not sensing her lover near by. She groaned again before moving to sit on the side of the bed, rubbing her eyes she glanced at the small clock on the bedside table

“Two o’clock” she groaned to herself

_Was I drunk last night?_

Zelda looked towards the door just as it creaked opened

“Aunt Zee?” she heard her niece whisper

Zelda watched from the bed as Sabrina crept into the room

“Are you awake yet?” she asked having not spotted her aunt sitting on the bed

“What are you doing Sabrina?” Zelda asked causing the teen to jump

“Oh you are awake” Sabrina grinned walking quickly towards her

“Clearly” Zelda replied reaching for her pack of cigarettes

Sabrina sat on the bed beside her “I was just checking on you, you’ve been asleep for ages”

Zelda hummed in response, she was never good in the mornings

_Morning, its 2 in the afternoon_

“And also I wanted to see you first, well after Mambo Marie obviously” the young witch started, blushing slightly “to tell you that I love you and you completely rocked yesterday”

Zelda smiled softly at the girl

_I rocked_

“and also to see if you were…” Sabrina stopped unsure of how to continue, ok about the fact that Blackwood, your husband, held your hand at the last, professed his love and helped defeat the very thing he unleashed all after causing untold pain and horror onto your self and your loved ones she thought

“If I was?” Zelda prompted reaching for the ash tray from the bedside table

Sabrina chewed her bottom lip as she watched her Aunt “About Blackwood” she finished quickly

Silence fell between the two

Zelda took a deep breath before standing from the bed and walking across the room to pour herself a glass of water from the pitcher that sat on the coffee table

Silence

“Aunt Zee?” Sabrina asked quietly from her spot on the bed

Zelda turned to face her niece and took a sip of water before speaking “Thank you Sabrina, it’s all over now”

Sabrina frowned slightly but nodded, she stood and walked towards her Aunt “I’m here if you need to talk”

The two witches eyed each other

_Where the heaven would I begin, sweet child_

“I’ll keep that mind” Zelda replied kindly

Sabrina smiled at her Aunt “Everyone is out in the courtyard, I’ll met you out there” she finished before closing the distance and hugging her Aunt then turning and making her way from the room

Zelda watched as the door closed behind her niece, she rubbed at her eyes

_So tired_

Blinking, her eyes came to rest on her fur cloak which was discarded at the end of the bed wrapped up with Marie’s dark floral dress, she let her mind wander back to the activities of the previous night

_magnifique_

Rolling her shoulders and with a click of her fingers she changed herself into a simple pant suit, walking over she picked up her cigarettes, her coven was waiting for her

_No more darkness_

Zelda walked towards the door just as it opened

“There you are ma cherie” Marie greeted her with sparkling eyes “Everyone is waiting for you” she reached a hand out towards her

Zelda smiled sweetly at the Mambo, took ahold of her hand and allowed herself to be lead from the room

_And the ones who had loved her the most_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks!  
> Hope you all enjoyed it, sorry for the delays with the last chapters, the laptop needed replacing.
> 
> I'm working on a sequel if you guys are agreeable
> 
> xx


End file.
